


no running from the past

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Stark Family [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Kidnapping, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Supernatural Elements, Torture, a different take on Iron Man 3, supernatural mention - Freeform, the starks never get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: After Quinn has a vision of Gage being killed by his father, it brings up everything he's been trying to bury,threatening he and Quinns relationship as he refuses to open up until it's almost too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Two months later**

Quinn was shaking as she packed her messenger bag for her first day of school. Again. After the whole "mad scientist kidnapping incident." The scar tissue around the reactor for the most part was healed enough for normal activity like school and her body adjusted to the new hardware in the middle of her chest so it didn't hurt as much to breath or laugh. It was a dull enough ache that could be ignored. She could live with that. She was wearing two shirts. One long sleeve and one tee shirt. She wanted this thing covered and kept private.

She let out a shaky sigh, suddenly startled at JARVIS"s voice. "You'll be alright young miss. Your father updated it so it it the same as his." She smiled weakly, putting her bag around her shoulder. "I'm aware Jay, only trusted fingerprints can get it open. Dosnt make me less terrified." She left her room, going down to the kitchen, seeing her mom and dad in there, enjoying a coffee. Tony smiled weakly. "Well this is certainly an improvement to your first, first day of school." She rolled her eyes. "Wheres Gage at? He's suppose to drive me." Kim frowned. "I don't think he's up yet. It's strange." Quinn frowned. "Did he patrol last night?" Tony sipped his coffee, shaking his head. "No. That was Clint." Quinn nodded. 'I'll go check on him. Make sure he's not sick." They nodded as she put her bag down, heading back upstairs.

" _What the hell is wrong with you boy!? What the hell is this!?" A large hand held up a wrinkled comic book, gripped so tightly the pages were coming out of it's staples. The young boy, no older then seven was trying so hard not to cry out in fear, trying to keep a brave face. But tears steadily went down his cheeks, staring at his much larger, much more stronger father. "It-it's nothing s-sir..." The boy yelped when he was slapped then a large hand gripped his hair, holding him up as his father growled. "These are for stupid children with no life! For losers! For immature little brats! You'll be nothing if you keep reading this trash!" He threw the comic across the room, a few pages falling out of place. The boy sobbed, trying so hard to hide within himself._

_He threw the boy to the floor before roughly dragging him by his arm, forcing him to walk. The boy sobbing, trying to escape. As they passed the living room, he saw his mother, tears going down her face. A black eye and a cast on her arm. He cried out, reaching out. "Mama! Mama help me!" She cried harder, turning around. The father got him to their basement where there was a shooting range made up, placing him at the start of it then placing a pistol in his hand. "Your going to shoot this until you can get a bulls eye with your eyes sown shut! Is that understood?" The boy just nodded, tears falling. His small hands gripped the pistol, firing the first shot._

Gage startled awake, grabbing his gun from under the pillow. Quinn stood back with wide eyes. "Whoa, calm down. It's just me." He took in a deep breath, seeing her. "Quinn?" She frowned. "Yeah. You wern't awake so I came to check on you. You were having a nightmare. You ok?" He calmed himself, willing his anxiety to go down as he placed his pistol on his nightstand. "Yeah..I will be. I'm suppose to drive you to school arnt I?" She smirked weakly, walking closer to him. "I can handle that if you want. You look like you slept like shit." He huffed out a weak laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it." She smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around his bare waist. "Just stay here then and get some actual sleep. You can even sleep in my bed if it helps." He rolled his eyes. "Gee, how generous of you. I'm driving." She sighed. "Fine but know that if you're driving me were also talking about your nightmares." He rolled his eyes but he really didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to burden her. She already had enough nightmares for the both of them.

She got her bag again, Gage following her down to the garage as she picked out a car. He got the keys and got to the drivers seat, getting inside. She got in the passenger seat. Before he could even start the car she started. "So whats up?" He gave a weak smile, starting the car, putting it into gear. "You don't waste anytime do you? We're not even on the road yet." "Excuse me for worrying. I'll try not to do it next time you point a gun in my face." He gave her a look. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He drove out of the garage. She snorted. "A bad dream is being late for your final exam,naked. This was a full on waking-up-in-a-cold-sweat-and-screaming kind of bad dream." "And I'm fine." Oh now she was getting a serious look. A look that might end in a fight. Damn stubborn streak. "How come I have to tell you about my nightmares but you won't tell me an inch of yours?" "Because yours can actually come true?" She nodded her head at that. "True enough but still, even when it's just re-living a bad memory, I tell you." She paused, frowning. "I just want the same in return. Ok? I love you and I worry. I always wondered why you always seemed to have yourself together with all the shit we've had to deal with." He stopped at a red light, trying so hard not to show how her words were effecting him, but he was holding the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip.

She saw this, frowning, almost scared to reach out to him. "Why can't you talk to me? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the light turned green, he spoke. His voice was controlled. Trying so hard not to freak out at every little thing. Everything was reminding him of something from his past with his father. "It's a little difficult opening myself up like that. I was taught emotions like fear and love and compassion were weak. Drilled into me." He gripped the steering wheel, feeling a lump forming in his throat. "I'm lucky I got away with my humanity intact, lets just be happy we have that." She frowned. "But you've always been open with me, you've never hidden that you care, that you love me." He parked in front of the school, turning to face her, his eyes watery. "You changed me. As sappy and romantic as that is. It's true. I first met you when you were about two years old. Guess your innocence and joy got to me."

She gave a dark, weak smile. "Sorry that changed." He smiled weakly, softly. "That hasn't changed one bit. How about I'll talk to you more but we do it at home, over some spongebob and chocolate milk?" She smiled. "I can live with that." "Good." She leaned in, kissing him. "I love you. Go get some sleep, ok?" He nodded. "I'll try. Call if you need me." She kissed him once more before leaving the car.

Once he saw her enter the school he drove off, going home. But half way home he felt his anxiety break. He could hardly breath, his heart felt like it was gonna beat out of his chest and he just felt terrified. He had to pull over on the side of the road, his head resting on his steering wheel, trying to regain his breathing and composure but the lump in his throat felt like that made it impossible and tears started falling down his face then suddenly he punched the steering wheel, over and over and over until he broke down into tears, hands gripping his hair so tightly but the pain helped. The pain centered him, made him focus on the now. He managed to breath and have enough focus to check his knuckles. One looked broken. Already bruised, skin broken and bleeding. He started to breath more calmly. Punching something until his knuckles nearly broke did the trick to bring him back to himself. He wiped his face of tears, finally breathing normally and driving back on the road to the mansion.

He parked in the garage, getting out of the car when he heard the door to the garage open. "Let me see." It was Clint. Of corse it was. He gave him a look. "See what?" "Your  hand. Jarvis said you broke a knuckle." Gage rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling. "Traitor." "It is only in my best interest that you seek medical attention." JARVIS was installed in all the cars. Clint gave him a look. "Care to step into my office?" Gage sighed. "Sure thing doc." He followed Clint to the bathroom in the lab that adjoined to the garage by a door.

Clint got what he needed out. Not his first broken knuckle and won't be the last. He started cleaning the wound. "How exactly did this happen? Defend your princesses honor?" Gage gave him a weak glare before looking away. "Something like that." He sighed. "I had a nightmare this morning and she wanted to talk about it. Actually I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping." "I've noticed." Gage winced when Clint put the bone back in place but continued. "Mostly just reliving awful stuff with Black." Clint gave a dark kind of laugh. "Dear old dad still bothering you?" "Ever since she had that vision that he was coming back;It's all I can think of. " Clint paused, seeing his brother staring off into nothing, eyes watering as he continued. "All I can think of is when he's gonna strike, how, will I be able to protect her?" Clint wrapped his hand with gauze. "No wonder your having these nightmares. If you spend all your time worrying, the "what ifs" will eat at you."

Gage just looked at his now wrapped hand. The throbbing still present. "What about you? Hows life as a three way?" Clint blushed faintly before cleaning up. "It's good...good." He said as he nodded. Gage gave him a look. Clint looked back, his eyes terrified. "Really good...and it scares me.I finally have them. Both of them and they care about me. I've never had anyone care for me like either one of them have and...I just don't want to lose them now that I have them." Gage smiled weakly. "It's ok to be a little terrified. If you're not terrified then it probably isn't love." Clint smiled weakly, letting out a shaking sigh. "I guess you're right..still scared out of my mind though that I'm gonna wake up and it'll all be a dream or that they don't want me." Gage stood, putting his good hand on his brothers shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short. You're amazing and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my older brother." Clint gave a weak smirk. "Well you do need someone to save your ass." He nodded to his banged up hand. Gage gave him a look. "Funny."

"Oh TJ right there...ahh" Loki had his arms wrapped so tightly around his love, hands tangled in dark hair. TJ groaned, holding him against the wall of the broom closest as he worked himself into Loki slim body. Holding his hips."Oh Loki...I'm close." Loki groaned as TJ started thrusting harder into him. Making the shelves in the broom closest they were hiding in shake. "Oh Gods...me to...ahh" TJ smirked weakly, suckling his neck, wanting to leave one of many marks on pale skin. Loki came with a shout, gripping TJ so hard, nearly pulling hair as spurts of white coated there bellies. It was the hair pulling that drove TJ over the edge, coming deep inside the trickster, riding out his orgasm. They both were catching there breath, coming down from the high. Loki smiled. "We have to stop doing this. We had class." TJ smirked, kissing Loki before letting him down gently to the floor. "I just fucked you in a janitors closest, I think class is gone." Loki rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of class." They both started to get dressed. Loki transformed back into his female form, white dress in place, fixing her hair and make up.

Once TJ was cleaned and dressed he started to open the door but before he could open it his phone rang, loudly. "shoot to thrill" blaring in the little room. He winced, grabbing his phone quickly, seeing it was Quinn. "Yeah?" "You're in the closest arnt you?" TJ smirked looking over at Lucy. "In more ways then one." Lucy just rolled her eyes, able to hear Quinn over the phone."The janitors closest I'm currently standing in front of. You're inside of it arnt you?" TJ bit his lip. "And if i am? " Quinn sighed over the phone. "Then I'm obligated to keep watch for you while you make an exit." "Thanks sis." Then he hug up.

He opened the door a crack, seeing the dark hair of his sister first. "psst." She turned, giving him a look before looking down both sides of the hall. "Clear." She stood back, letting Lucy and TJ come out of the janitors closest. Lucy was blushing deeply and TJ was just smirking. "Thanks sis." "You're unbelievable sometimes." He grinned. "Thanks." the bell suddenly rang, signing they had to get to class. TJ took Lucy's hand as the crowds of students made their way through the halls.

when school was done Quinn got in Gage's car, seeing him in the drivers seat, he smiled, kissing her. "Hey princess." She smiled then saw his hand. "What happened?" He looked at the bandaged hand. "Oh just punched the punching bag a little too hard." She gave him a look,knowing he was lying. She could feel it. She could feel he was off. She frowned. "You're lying to me." He let out a breath, putting the car in gear. She continued in his silence. "What actually happened?" He started driving, briefly looking over at her. "We'll talk later. Ok? I promise." She held up her pinky, giving him a look. "Pinky promise?" He smiled weakly, hooking his pinky with hers. "Promise."

Once home, "later" never seemed to happen. And she got the feeling that whenever he said they would talk later, it was a way to shut her up. He was either in the shooting range or in some conversation with her dad or Clint or had to go do this or that. Finally when she thought he wanted her up in his room she thought he was gonna talk. But soon as the door closed, he had her pinned, kissing her like he was drowning and she was his air. She wanted to melt into it. So badly. The kiss alone made her wet and her insides throb but that could wait. She pushed him away, trying so hard not to be pissed off. "You're avoiding talking with sex." "You do it all the time." He was gonna kiss her neck when she pushed him away again, walking further into the room before glaring at him. "Yeah. Thats me. And then you lecture me about how I need to talk my feelings out instead of avoiding them with sex. This isn't you. What the hell are you trying to avoid?"

He glared. "Look, I had a shitty past. Once I escaped it I spent the rest of that time pretending it didn't exist, blocking it and burying it and now I'm trying to bury it again." She half glared. Too over come with worry to truly be pissed off. "You should know better than to bury away horrible experiences. You've seen what it does. To dad, TJ, me. We've all tried to bury and pretend some things that happened, didn't happen and it never ends well." She walked closer, letting her worry show. "Someday soon I'm going to be your wife. I deserve to know whats going on in your head and whats bothering you. You know I can help you." "Maybe I don't want your help." She glared, feeling like she had been slapped. "What do you mean you don't want my help? Your not protecting me by shutting me out. We've established shutting each other out is bad."

He glared. "sometimes it isn't always about you princess. Maybe I don't want your help because I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about my past, I don't want to remember being that weak and hurt and terrified." She glared, suddenly taking her ring off, pushing it into his chest. "If you don't want my help then I guess you don't want me." Before he could say anything she was out the door, slamming it hard as she could, making the lamp wiggle with the force. He stared at the door in shock then his hand, seeing the little gold, diamond solitaire ring in his hand. Finally having it all sink in he growled, punching the wall with his bad hand, not caring he was doing worse damage as tears started falling steadily down his face.

Tony, Kim and Clint were in the living room, watching TV. Tony's back snuggled into Clint's chest while Kim's head rested on his shoulder. Clint had his arms wrapped around Tony when suddenly they heard a door slam upstairs and Quinn run down. Kim saw her. "Quinn?" But her daughter ignored her, going down to the lab. Clint sighed, kissing Tony's head before standing. "I'll go see what happened." He stood up, going upstairs to Gage's room, knocking before entering, seeing his brother sitting at the edge of the bed, heed in his hands, sobbing. Clint cleared his throat. "Hey.." Gage nearly jumped, wiping at his face. "Hey." Clint signaled to the door. "So exactly what happened?" "We had a fight." Clint gave him a look, crossing his arms. "No shit. About what?" "She wants to know about my past. With dad and..." "Your'e shutting her out because you like to repress shit?" Gage glared at him but he knew he deserved it.

Clint continued. "Whats so bad in telling her?" Gage looked away. "She'd see how weak I am. I don't think I'd be able to talk about that without breaking into tears or a panic attack. I...don't want her to see me like that." Clint rolled his eyes. "You're a fucking idiot and you need to talk to her." Gage glared and was gonna talk before Clint shut him down. "No. Shut up. Forget your noble knight bullshit. You're an idiot. You've been having nightmares about dad and it's effecting you and your job. You either need to stop repressing shit and talk to her or accept that you might lose her over it." Gage glared but looked to the ground. Exposing himself like that to her. Could he do it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony closed the door to their bedroom, Clint and Kim were already inside, kissing and touching. Tony smiled, watching, walking closer to join. Clint was kissing down Kims neck while Tony was behind her, holding her around her waist, hands going under her shirt. Until he saw Clint pull away with a look of worry. Kim had barely responded to their affection. Clint looked at Kim. "Usually your more responsive than this." Kim frowned. "Sorry. Just my mind is in a hundred different places." Tony frowned, still holding her. "What is it?" Kim frowned, moving away to sit on the bed. "I can feel Gage and Quinns heartache. It's worse than normal. Worse then a normal fight." She looked up at Tony, eyes wide. "What if they break up? What if Gage leaves?" Clint crossed his arms as Tony sat down next to her. "He tries that he's gonna get a broken nose. He's family, even if he is an idiot." Tony held her close as she bowed her head in worry. "Hey, why don't we just lay down and snuggle until we fall asleep." Kim smiled sadly. "Sounds nice. I'l lgo get ready for bed."

They all got ready for bed and after an hour of a cuddle pile on the bed all fell asleep. While Tony and Clint slept deeply, Kim's body started to float in her sleep, a bright light coming from her before falling down onto the bed. In the other world she fell to the ground with a grunt. She groaned, sitting up, holding her head before looking around. She was in the spiritual realm, that was for sure. White dress as always, flowing as she walked. She spoke out. "Elders...please, why am I here? I've followed your words." She continued walking. "Please, show yourselves, why did you bring me here?" Suddenly there was light and all the elders were in front of her. The oldest, an old women walked out to her. Kim spoke. "Why did you bring me here? I have done all you say."

The elder closed her eyes. "There is a great disturbance in the spiritual realm." She opened her eyes. "It concerns your daughter and her love." Kim felt her face pale and her eyes widen. "Whats wrong with my daughter?" "They are fighting, no?" Kim frowned, confused. "Yes but it's not their first, they'll be ok." The elders were silent a moment. Kim became terrified, looking at them. "Right?" The old woman shook her head. "This one fight could break their bond. Trust is the key and his love is lacking trust in her. If he dosnt trust his heart with her horrible things may happen. Beyond your family." Kim frowned, even more confused. "I'm not following. What do you mean _beyond my family?"_

The Elder. "They will create a spiritual warrior. A warrior this world is in need of. Without this the devil may prevail and the world may end." Kim's eyes widen. "My grandchild is the key to saving the world? " The older woman chuckled weakly. "When put so bluntly. Yes. Which is why it is so important they continue." Kim nodded, feeling the world was on her shoulders, she turned, knowing it was time to leave. "Before you leave, you must not tell anyone this. If you tell anyone it could drastically alter the time-line and the child may not be born thus bringing the end of the world." Kim nodded, her eyes watering. This was so much pressure. "I understand." And she walked away.

Tony and Clint both woke, startled at the drop on the bed and bright light. Tony fell on the floor in a panic while Clint grabbed his gun, ready to shoot an intruder. Then Tony saw Kim gasping for air as if she just ran a mile, blood coming out of her nose and ears. "Clint, it's her." Clint saw her, putting his pistol away as Tony quickly went to her, moving hair out of her face. She clung to Tony, hiding in him, shaking. Tony held her close, kissing her head. "shh... Shh it's ok." She wanted to tell them. Talk to them, unburden some of the world that was put on her but she couldn't risk it. So she cried, sobbing into Tony's chest while Clint got a clean wash cloth, washing the blood away.

_A thirteen year old Gage tried in vain to hit his father, to "punch like a man" but nothing he did made his father happy. His father glared down at him. "Is that all you got in those bird arms? You weakling!" His father hit him, hard. For each punch that missed or wasn't good enough, he would be punched or kicked as "an example." The boy whimpered, holding his aching fist. Knuckles red from punching hard as he could. He was covered in red marks and bruises and his father raised his fist to add another, aiming for his gut. He cried out, holding his stomach then his father gripped his shirt,slapping his face hard. "I know what you need boy! How does eight hours sound to you inside the basement?!" The boy shook his head in fear, lip trembling and bleeding. "Please...please sir...I can do better.." Another slap. His father slapped him again. "Begging for mercy is for the weak! You do not back down!" He held his arm, nearly breaking it in his grip as he dragged his son out of the training room to the door as his son struggled, crying. "Please...no..." His father growled. The door he opened wasn't a basement at all but a small room, no bigger then a closet with no windows or source of any light. He threw him inside, closing and locking the door as his son pounded on it, crying and terrified. He growled. "Maybe when you come out you'll be the son I wanted you worthless piece of shit." He walked away, only to come back eight hours later, as he said._

Gage whimpered, having fallen asleep on the job, laying on the couch. He gripped the cushion so tightly it was close to ripping, mumbling in his sleep. "No...please..." Quinn walked into the living room, having JARVIS give her notifications when he could of his nightmares. She carefully walked over to him but she must have made a noise somehow, something that triggered him and he had his gun on her again, gasping for air like he was dying, sweating and crying. She frowned, not even scared one bit. "It's just me. Nothing to be scared of here." He swallowed, putting his gun away, his hands going through his hair in stress. "God, I fell asleep on the job. Shit." she gave him a look. "Maybe if we talked-" he glared. "Don't say I told you so." she glared, crossing her arms. "You pointed a gun at me, twice. What happens when you pull the trigger?" He shook his head. "Just...stop. Ok? I do not need this right now."

"Then when is the right time? When you shoot me?-"

"Shut up.-"

"Cause that day is coming fast because your a stubborn ass-"

"Takes once to know one-"

"That can't admit that he's human."

He glared but it was losing it's threat as his eyes watered. She frowned, walking closer. "Stop this noble knight bullshit, talk to me." He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. I've always sorted it out on my own and thats what I'm gonna do." Her eyes watered, hating this feeling of being shoved away. "You're not alone anymore and I can't keep doing this. This being shoved away because you feel some sort of duty in protecting me from your problems. It's not protecting me, it's hurting me." A few tears fell down her face. He started to reach out to her but she just moved away. He felt like he got punched, moving his hand back to his side. She continued. "No. Just...listen. You know I feel everything in this house and right now all I can feel from you is fear and misery and I hate it cause I can't make it go away. I can't take you shoving me away anymore. So...either you talk to me about your nightmares and stop shoving me away or...or..." Her lip trembled. He walked closer, eyes wide. "Or what?"

A whimper escaped her. "Or we're done." He swallowed harshly, looking around the room as if it would give him answers. She continued, wiping tears away. "Cause I can't keep doing this. I can't keep being shoved away every time you don't want to talk about something. I've been through shit to. I know what it's like to not talk about it but I also know that my family is there for me when I do. Thats something you have to learn." He turned, hands going through his hair, eyes watering, breath suddenly leaving him. Oh god...a panic attack was gonna happen. Everything was too much. He could barely get words out for her to leave him, so she didn't have to see this. See him this weak. She must have known the signs.  she walked closer to him, seeing the panic clear as day in the dimly lit room. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look in her eyes. "Hey...look at me...it's ok...just breath ok...breath with me.." He started breathing with her, his hands on her arms, gripping. She was his anchor. She smiled softly, seeing his breathing starting to come under control. "There...it's ok..." Suddenly tears filled his eyes and a sob escaped. She just hugged him close, holding him tightly. She lead them to the floor,letting him sob into her shoulder as she held him tightly. She kissed his head. "shhh..."

Once he calmed, he looked up at her. "Your...you're still here?" She smiled. "of corse. I'm not going anywhere." He just stared at her before leaning in and kissing her,gently at first. She kissed back, holding him close but soon the kiss turned filthy, needy as he pinned her to the floor, nearly sucking her tongue out of her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He started kissing her neck, she was panting, gripping his hair. "ahhh JARVIS...Lock down..." Walls came down at the entrance to the living room and kitchen, the soundproof going down with a small click.

Then before she knew it, her shirt was across the room along with her bra and dear god his mouth on her nipple was heaven. She arched into him. "Oh God..." He suckled on the one nipple, playing with the other with his free hand. She whined, starting to help take his shirt off.

He kneeled above her, taking his holsters off and placing them on the ground, a safe distance away but close enough if he needs them. Once his shirt was off and thrown over with hers, he went back to kissing and suckling and touching. She moaned, panting, feeling every little curve and dip of his chest and abs. He was careful around the reactor, peppering kisses around it. The soft light from it was soft on his face. She bit her lip, seeing it. He had no idea how beautiful a man he is. Now he just looks downright angelic. He started taking her pants off, slipping them over her legs and to the floor with the rest of the clothes, leaving her nude before him. He thrust two fingers into her making her gasp and moan. "Oh yes..." He thrust his fingers inside her as his free hand went to start unbuttoning his combat pants. She saw this, stopping his hand, taking it away but not before suckling on his fingers, tasting herself. He bit his lip watching this. She smirked softly. "Let me help you..." She gently guided him to lay down, taking off the extra ammo magazines and knives and placing them with his guns the small distance away.

When those were gone she unbuckled him, unbuttoned and unzipped. It was like opening that one Christmas gift thats hard to open but so worth it. She got his pants and boxers off, his cock springing to life as the clothing went over it. She smirked. He looked painfully hard, aching and leaking at the tip. She leaned down, suckling around the head, tasting him before taking him deeper. He groaned, his hands going into her hair, gripping. She moaned, suckling and bobbing her head. He moaned before lifting her off and pinning her to the floor. He held her hips before gently thrusting in, feeling every sensation. She moaned out as she thrust into her, wrapping herself around him,her hands gripping his hair, ankles hooked together to be as close to him as possible as he started thrusting, steadily, working up speed. She moaned, whining. This was the first time they had sex since she got the reactor.

He started thrusting harder and she got louder, panting and whining and moaning. "ahh God...Gage...more...fuck...ahhh" Gage grunted, groaning and panting. She felt so good around him. So wet and warm. He was already so close. So he changed his angle, making sure to hit her clit with each thrust. He smirked, panting when he she arched her back, gasping out. "Ahh! Right there...right fucking there...don't stop...yes...yes..." He suckled her neck. "Gonna come for me baby?" She moaned. "Oh Gods yes!" He tugged her hair a little. And that put her over the edge, coming hard around him. Coming so hard she was leaking around him. She arched up, gasping. "Gage...ahhh!..." Then her body went limp,like she was asleep. Gage came hard inside of her nearly the same time as she came. He was panting, coming back to himself when he noticed Quinn wasn't responding. "Quinn?"

Her eyes were closed and body relaxed and Gage was getting very worried. He pulled out, shaking her a little. 'Hey, princess..." She still wasn't waking up and he was near panicking and he really didn't want to explain to Tony why his daughter isn't waking up. then her eyes opened and she smiled. "That was amazing..." She frowned, seeing his face. "Apparently not for you." He swallowed down his panic, holding her close. "You wern't waking up, you wouldn't respond, after you came you just fell unconscious for at least 20 seconds." His eyes watered and she sat up, holding him close.

"Hey...I'm ok..see? We can have JARVIS keep an eye on me next time, ok?" He nodded, just holding her close. After a few moments of silence she sighed. "But aside form the sex, I need you to talk to me about your nightmares and problems." He closed his eyes, holding her close. "Give me a week. Just a week to gather myself for it, ok?" She nodded, untangling from him, staring in his eyes. "Ok. One week and if by that week you still haven't spoken to me and refuse to...then...I don't know, pack up? Cause I don't know how we could be in the same house and not be together." He kissed her head. "I promise. One week. Just give me that. I promise I won't let it get between us." She looked away, standing up to gather her cloths. "I've heard your promises to talk before."

He winced, getting his own shirt. "Can we not fight, please? Just..." She had her panties and shirt on, looking over with a skeptical but soft look. He continued, shaking his head. "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm not ready to talk but I don't want to fight about it." She nodded then sighing. "I guess thats do-able." She smiled weakly. Once they were dressed the walls went up, bringing the living room back to normal. Once he was dressed again he walked over, hugging her, holding her close. She hugged him tightly,so scared of losing him her eyes watered. He kissed her head. "I don't want to lose you, I'm not going to. I will talk, just not right now." She nodded. "When you're ready?" He nodded. "Yeah." She looked up at him. "I'll go make us some coffee." She said before walking away to the kitchen, turning the light on. He smiled weakly. "You have school in the morning." "And you fell asleep on the job." He nodded, looking away. "Point taken." She chuckled, making the coffee strong, letting soft, conversion fill the air with the scent of coffee. Talking about the weather, coffee, her inventions, school, anything that wasn't his nightmares or her falling unconscious. Thats for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night all three were restless. Tony was a worried mess, Clint was terrified because a visit form the elders is never a good sign and Kim looked like she committed murder and couldn't tell anyone. Jumpy and paranoid. The three of them walked down to the kitchen, smelling breakfast cooking and laughter from the kitchen. Clint and Tony rose an eyebrow at each other while Kim just seemed to stiffen, hearing Gage and Quinn. Clint walked in first, Kim and Tony behind him. "Well, this is a nice change from yesterday." Quinn smirked over at Clint. "You're hilarious. You know we don't fight every hour of every day right?" Clint walked around the kitchen, eyeing his brother, wondering if they talked. Gage flipped a pancake as Clint spoke. "No. You need time to sleep." Gage slapped him with the spatula. "Shut up." Clint chuckled.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. Suddenly she felt her moms hand on her shoulder, looking over, seeing how worried her mom looked. "Mom? You ok?" Kim frowned. "Can we talk? In the living room?" Quinn nodded, worried, following her mom. Gage saw this, frowning, looking between Tony and Clint. "What happened last night?" Clint frowned. "An unexpected visit from the elders." Gage tensed. "What did they have to say?" Tony shrugged. "Thats the thing, she can't tell us. All we know is that if she talks it could change the time line. So it's something big."

Quinn frowned, turning to her mom when they got into the living room. "Whats going on? Is something wrong?" "Have you and Gage made up? Has he talked to you about his nightmares?" Quinn frowned, looking away. "No he hasn't but I gave him a week. And if he dosnt talk in that week or refuses to.." Her eyes watered, looking away. "Then we're done and he's leaving because I can't have him keep shoving me away." Kim swallowed down her fear at this information. "I understand that but you have to know how important it is you make up." Quinn nodded. "I know mom. Trust me, I know. He's family, I don't want to be without him, I don't think I could." Kim just sighed, holding her daughter close. "You two will be ok. You have to be."

The rest of the days after were a blur. Quinn went to school, waiting for that time he would pull her aside and talk to her, tell him whats be going on but each time it never happened and the week was getting shorter and shorter until there was only a day left. She could barely work on her suit without thinking of what was surely going to happen: she was going to lose him. She tried in vain to screw a screw in but her lip trembled and emotions became too much as she threw the screwdriver across the lab, starting to curl up, her knees to her chain, sobbing like she was five damn years old again. She barely heard the lab doors open until Gage called out to her. "Quinn.." He rushed over, putting the coffee he had bought her down, his hand resting on her knee. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She slapped him away, her knees falling away, showing her tear stained face.

"Why can't you talk to me?" He swallowed as she continued her heartbroken rant. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. It's agonizing. I've known you my entire life, we've been through hell, together and you can't talk to me about your damn nightmares?!" She stood up, pushing him away. He was in shock, still on the ground, being shoved down to his ass when she pushed him. She sniffled, nearly sobbing as she spoke. "I'm terrified, ok? I don't want to lose you, not ever." She sniffled, calming slightly. "But apparently the threat of losing me isn't enough to get you to talk." Gage shot up. "You know I love you-" "But you don't trust me. Not where it matters." Gage swallowed, feeling his eyes water. "I've never had anyone to open up to about my past, Clint only knows a few things but not what I've been seeing.." Quinn shook her head. "Then why can't you tell me?" He looked away. "Honestly..I'm a coward." His eyes watered. "I'm a coward who can face aliens, bad guys threatening your life, fight with a team of super heroes but I'm terrified of my past. I've been running away from it for a long, long time." Quinn frowned, walking closer, staring him in the eyes. "Then it's time to stop running. If you run too far you'll be running away from me."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her, taking in a shaking breath. "My father was a General in the army but he got a dishonorable discharge for torturing a young kid for information. He couldn't take it and created his own unit. It was corrupt and cruel and horrible. Once you were in, you couldn't leave. The only way to leave was to die." She frowned, starting to lead him over to the couch, her arms wrapped around him, petting his hair, feeding him soothing energy, keeping him calm.

He continued. "Soon as I was able to learn he taught me to use a gun, to punch, kick, kill in the most effective way. I wasn't allowed a childhood or anything a normal child could have like toys or movies or cartoons." Gage's eyes watered. "The one day he caught me with a green Lantern comic, ripped it away from me, screamed at me that it would make me a loser, that I wouldn't get anywhere reading trash like that then he forced me to shoot a pistol for an hour. If i didn't get all of them on target, he would slap me or punch me." Quinn smiled sadly. "You would have made a great nerd." He sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Still am a nerd, what are you talking about." She chuckled weakly. "Continue, please."

"He would teach me hand to hand combat but when I was young, still waiting on a growth spurt to bulk me up he wanted me to punch him hard as I could. No punch was enough so when it wasn't enough he..." Gage's voice suddenly wobbled, tears falling. Quinn just held him closer. "He would punch me back, hard as he could to show an example. And when nothing was good enough he would lock me in the basement. It was this tiny room,a box i think, no windows and locked form the outside. Eight hours of nothing but darkness." Quinn frowned. "Thats why you always have some sort of nightlight." He nodded. "Just...something you know. Dosnt matter how small, long as it gives off light." Quinn nodded. "Is Clint on patrol tonight?" Gage nodded. She smiled. "Good then your sleeping in my room." He gave her a look, almost panic but then she placed his hand over her reactor and smiled softer. "I'll always be your light in the dark." He wasn't sure why that made him cry, why it set off tears but it did.

A sob escaped him before he could help it, gripping her reactor. She moved his hand, holding him close, feeding her calming energy, petting his hair. "shh I got you..."

She wondered how long he kept this bottled up. For so long he carried this sadness, this fear that this, what he is feeling is weak and should be looked down upon, made fun of. She hated he had to feel that way nearly his entire life. She was happy when he cried himself to sleep on her shoulder. She just held him close, snuggling into him, getting them into a better placement.

Kim had been hiding away in her bedroom, sipping tea and being so worried and terrified, she was shaking the entire day. But suddenly it stopped. She felt happy again, like the rain cloud that followed her family was gone. She felt lighter, like the world was off her shoulders. She smiled. Gage and Quinn must have finally made up. He learned to trust her with his heart and past.

Later that night Gage got ready for bed in her room. She sat on the bed with her Stark-pad. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous about this. Maybe its because it makes their relationship go to the next level,maybe it makes the marriage prospect all the more real. She saw him, smiling and putting her pad down. "Com'on. I'm actually tired tonight." He smiled weakly, getting into bed. She wore a tank top so the reactor was fully showing. He got under the covers as she turned the light off. He was focused on her light, the reactor as she moved, wrapping her arms around him. He held her close. She smiled. "See? This isn't so bad." He relaxed into her hold, kissing her. "Sleep. I love you." "I love you too. Even if you are an idiot." He chuckled weakly. "I deserved that." "Yes you did."

It was Monday, time for school. She got up earlier than Gage. He was dead asleep. She smiled, not having the heart to wake him. So she got ready for school, planning on driving herself. Once she was ready she kissed his head and left out the door, saying goodbye to her parents. She got in the car, driving out of the garage, stopping for coffee, not noticing the large, black GMC following her. Once she got her coffee she started driving to the school, stopping at a red light. The GMC following. Once it turned green she went but suddenly her windshield lit up with warnings and before she could heed them another black GMC T-boned her passenger side, making the car, flip several times before stopping. Once it stopped it was just a heep of red metal, broken glass and blood everywhere. 

Tony was working on his Stark-pad when his phone rang. It was going on lunch time. It was from TJ. He frowned. "Hey son, everything ok?" "Has Quinn contacted you guys since she left for school?" Tony frowned. "No, why? Is she not there?" He could hear the fear in his sons voice. "No. She hasn't. I haven't seen her, like at all. Even if she was playing hooky this is too far. She wouldn't do that." Then he got a second call, from the school. Tony had to end the call with TJ to answer. "Hello?" "Is this Mr.Stark? "Yes, it is." "Is your daughter at home?" Tony was starting to get very, very afraid. "No. I saw her leave for school this morning."

"I'm sorry but she hasn't made any attendance today. I don't normally call for a few missed classes but this has been the whole day. Even her brother hasn't seen her." "I'll find out where she is." Then he hung up, his hands going through his hair. "JARVIS, get everyone in here. Now."

When Quinn came to she was in a car of some sort, she could tell that much. She ached everywhere, possibly even had a broken wrist or shoulder. Once her eyes opened she winced at the light. "Hey boss, shes awake." Once she got her vision back she concluded her hands were handcuffed and the boss was in the passenger seat, smirking at her. "Well, well, little miss stark awakens." She glared, knowing him from her vision months ago. "General black." He chuckled. "Oh you know me?" "of corse. It's hard to forget a monster. So how old was he when you started locking him in pitch black rooms because he wasn't good enough?" He glared. "He told you? The little snitch. Bet he went crying to anyone that would hear him, he plays the victim so well." She growled, struggling to go at him but the cuffs and two men on either side of her held her back. "You fucking monster! Do you even hear yourself? Do you realize what you put him through? No child should be trained to be a killing machine because he's not! He's the best man I ever knew no thanks to you!" "He's a broken,worthless son." "He's fucking amazing you piece of shit!"

She raised her foot, kicking his face. He growled. "Stop the car!" The driver stopped, the two men getting out, letting General black go around the car, grabbing Quinn by her collar, bringing his knife to her throat. A cut on his lip bleeding from her kick, a bruise already forming."I could kill you right now you little bitch!" "Do it! Then maybe you'll get all the pain you deserve when he finds out what you did to me!" He growled, holding it before knocking her head into the car, hard. He growled. "Get her back inside. Put a tie over that mouth of hers." She groaned as she was tossed back inside. Her ankles were now tied together along with duck tape on her mouth.

Gage just got done telling Tony, Kim and Clint about his dad. "I'm sorry, maybe if I had been more careful this wouldn't have happened." "But you said she had a vision of it." Gage nodded. "Yeah. Months ago. But I know where he's taking her. Please, this is my mission and mine alone. I'll bring her back sir, I promise." Clint glared. "Like hell you're going alone." Gage glared back at him. "I'll have a beacon on me so when I have her I'll let you know but this is my mission. Just try and stop me." Tony softly glared. "Clint's right, you can't go alone. If something happens to you you're gonna need a quick exit" Gage huffed out a breath. "Fine. But I go into his bunker alone. It'll be easier that way, I'll talk to you through the comms." Tony turned to Clint. "We need someone to stay here with Kim. We can't eave the house unprotected." Clint nodded. "I got it. Just keep me informed. Should we pull TJ and Lucy out of school?" Tony shook his head. "not yet. When we find her." Gage walked away to suit up.

Quinn was dragged into a bunker, that much she knew. They took her to the deepest part of it, were the prisons were. They cut her binds and threw her inside. She winced when she caught herself. Her wrist was at least sprained. She turned over, breathing heavy from the pain. She glared at General Black. He smirked. "You have fire. Never liked a girl with fire or a smart mouth." She glared. "Good thing your not invited to the wedding. You'd make a horrible in-law." He _hphed_ before signaling someone.

It was a man, slightly taller than him, and wider. He was bald and some reason didn't have a shirt on. He wasn't bad looking but something in his eyes told her he wasn't all there. Black let him inside. "I hope you don't mind a little company. Just...he likes girls like you. He likes the fight before breaking them." Quinn swallowed down her fear of him, standing, getting into a fighting pose. She knew she was nothing without her suit. But she had to try. She glared, pushing down her fear of what she knew he wanted. "I think he's gonna regret liking fight in a girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn watched this gigantic man, feeling disgusted as she could see he was erect through his pants. She growled, getting into a fight stance. "You like a girl with fire? Then your about to be burned." He chuckled deeply before charging at her. Within a millisecond she tried to remember all that Gage taught her and what shes seen Clint do. Luckily this guy was easy as he started with a solid punch. She grabbed it easily, bending his arm painfully. He groaned in pain then she elbowed his chest hard but his free arm grabbed her arm, throwing her to the floor. She glared up, ignoring the pain.

He went to grab her ankle, she used both feet to kick his face. She felt a satisfying urge flow through her feeling his nose break under her feet. He yelped in pain, holding his nose. She growled, standing, delivering a high kick to his head, slamming him into the bars. He groaned in pain. She growled. "What? Never been the bitch before?" He growled, grabbing her arm quickly as he turned, blood flowing from his nose, lip and eye. "Your going to pay for this-" She kneed his cock, making sure she hit it dead on. He yelled out, gripping himself then she punched his face.

He fell down, gripping himself, woozy from the punch. Black growled, having watched the entire fight. "Com'on! Get up! You're going to take that from that bitch? Shes tiny you idiot! You should have squashed her under your hand." She glared, catching her breath. "It's not size that matters, it's how you use it." Her hair was a mess, bruises and cuts covering where skin shown, shirt ripped and dirty. He growled, walking away. She knew he would be back and most likely with instruments of torture. She remembers torture from her vision when she held Gage. She steeled herself, looking down at the gigantic man who now lay unconscious. She knew this is the place Gage would die in her arms and there was nothing she could do. Her eyes watered, already feeling his blood run through her hands.

Gage drove fast as he could, tony was above him, keeping cover. Tony spoke to him in the comm. "so your dad is using Quinn to get to you?" Gage sighed. "Yep. I doubt she'll be seriously hurt. He needs her alive, shes his bargaining chip." There was a small pause, Gage was about to speak when Tony beat him to it. "Don't apologize for something your father did. He's obviously not right in the head. I know what it's like having a not so nice dad and being a target." Gage let out a breath, gripping the steering wheel. "Lets get our girl back." A few moments later, JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, I think there is something you should see." He brought up the news in Tony's HUD. They were at the scene of the accident, her car turned over, glass everywhere. They were saying there was a body missing and a witness saw them taking Quinn into another car. "Shit, Gage, be ready for paparazzi, this is all over the news." "Should have known."

Quinn breathed through the pain. He had her strapped to a table, cutting her skin with a knife, breaking a finger here and there. She was stripped down to her bra and panties. He lifted the knife away from her skin, smirking. "If only my son had been half the woman you are. Then maybe he could handle a bit of pain." He stabbed her shoulder with the knife. She growled,ignoring the pain, glaring at him. "Fuck...you." He chuckled. "Even when you are broken down, bleeding you still fight." He brought the knife down her arm. She hissed, growling. Suddenly there was a commotion, he growled, dropping the knife. "He's here."

He walked away, going to hide,listening to the punches and bodies hitting the floor, a few gun shots heard. She felt her eyes water, a sob working it's way up her throat. Her mind chanting  _Gage is gonna die_ over and over. She heard rushed footsteps and the door opening to the prison she was in. "Oh God...Quinn..." She whimpered, hearing his voice. "Gage...no..." In seconds she saw his battle worn face, a cut ran along side his cheek, a few bruises. He swallowed, seeing her. "God what did he do to you?" He started to unstrap her, once she was free she hugged him tightly, sitting up, ignoring her body screaming at her in protest. "You shouldn't have come. I'm not worth this." he held her face, wiping tears away. "hey, I'm your knight, remember? Your worth everything to me." Her lip trembled then she saw Black come out of hiding, a large knife in hand. "aww you're her knight. Always knew you were a softie." He turned, making sure she was behind him, glaring at his father. "You see? You failed. You failed because I didn't turn into the monster you are. I still have my humanity." Black glared, walking closer. "Strong words from such a weakling." Gage walked up to him, growling. "Lets see how much of a weakling i am." Quinn feebly tried to keep a grip on his shirt, to keep him here, to not die but her broken fingers made that difficult.

She watched the fight, standing by the table, not realizing how weak she was. She could feel a panic attack coming on watching the fight, wondering when the killing blow will happen. When Black was on the ground and Gage's own knife was deep in his throat. Gage growled over top of him, making sure his knife was in there nice and deep. "I've been waiting my entire life to do this. Your never gonna hurt us again." His father just gruggled blood, leaking out of his neck and mouth. He stood, taking his knife back and standing. He put his knife away then looked over at Quinn who looked horrified, having a panic attack. He started to take a step toward her. "Quinn.." Then he felt it..he looked down, starting to feel a wet spot in his shirt. She cred, seeing the blood stain spread, the black shirt having hid most of it. He looked at her, suddenly weak. He nearly fell as she ran over, catching him, leading him tot he ground. "I got you...I got you.."

He gasped out. "Guess that was worse than I thought. Didn't even feel it...until now." She lifted his shirt to see the wound. Just below his rib cage, bleeding horribly. She gasped out. "Oh god...we need to get your shirt off. Something to...to...stop the bleeding.." She got his shirt off, with some help from him, bunching it up and pressing it into the wound, making blood seep out and through her fingers. She could see he was getting paler and weaker. He was bleeding out and no amount of bandages will help. She saw he was closing his eyes. She shook him. "Hey! No...you can't sleep. You can't die.." He smiled sadly, his eyes watering over. "We all have a time princess." He winced, gasping in pain. She shook her head, tears falling from the movement, hair sticking to her sweaty face.

"I can't be without you." He reached a weak hand up to her face, wiping away tears, moving her hair. "Just know...that you...you made my life amazing..." "No! Don't do this!" She cried, holding him closer. He breathed out. "I love you..." She cried, holding him close as she could, hands tangling in his sweaty hair. "Please...don't do this...don't say goodbye...I love you...I'm going to be your wife, remember?" He just nodded weakly, a sad smile on his face. She smiled when he smiled, continuing. "And you know it wont change anything. I'l lstill stay up all night and forget to eat and when I have a nightmare we can watch spongebob, just like we used to." He nodded against her chest, focusing on the blue light from her reactor. he spoke, weakly. "You...really are...my light in...the dark..." She petted his hair back then his eyes started closing. She shook him. "No..don't fall asleep...No...Gage..." She shook him but he had gone limp. She shook him again. "Gage?" Her lip trembled, holding him close as she could as she sobbing into his hair. "No...no."

Suddenly she heard the familiar buzz of repulsers, looking up, she saw her dad, looking a little worn, must have been some scuffle outside the bunker. She cried. "Dad...Gage..." Tony leaned down, the face-plate going up. "Shit..I can only carry one of you." "Him! Take him!" Tony looked at Quinn. "What about you?" She swallowed. "He drove here right?  I can drive his car, follow you." Tony nodded. "Alright. There should be some spare cloths in there too. Lets go." He stood up, carrying Gage who was limp in his arms, Quinn followed. Getting to the jeep and starting it, using the GPS to track her dad if he got too far ahead.

Tony flew, making sure Gage was secure. "Jay, get me Clint on the line." "Yes sir." He heard the phone ringing then Clint picked up. "Hows everything? Get Quinn?" "Yeah, Quinns alright but your brothers in bad shape." There was a pause. "How bad?" "I'm flying him to the nearest hospital. JARVIS will give you the coordinates, Get TJ and Loki and meet us at the hospital. We'l explain everything there.""Got it."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony flew, fast as he could. The hospital was literally two minutes out. Gage's vitals on screen and they were dropping, fast. "Sir, if he dosnt reach medical attention within 45 seconds, odds of reviving him are extremely low." "Don't tell me that Jay, just get us there and fast." "Thrusters are at full capacity." Tony looked down at Gage, holding him close. His heart stopping when he looked. He was so pale and limp. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Don't you leave us." He got to the hospital, JARVIS had already contacted the ER and were ready. Tony landed, placing him on the stretcher. "Stab wound, just below his rib cage..money is no object, just help him." The doctor nodded. "We'll do all we can." They wheeled him back, quickly. Seconds later the Hummer parked, his suit went back into it's suitcase mode as he walked over to Quinn who was changing into the spare cloths that was in the car.

She winced, putting on the large shirt and pants, luckily there was a belt, she looked like she was drowning in cloths. And they smelled like Gage. Her eyes watered at the thought. Tony walked closer. "Hey... Docs have him now. Mom and the rest are on their way." She nodded, a few tears falling. He brought his arm around her then when she winced in pain he puled back like he was burned. "Right...I forgot, you're hurt too. Lets get you inside." She smiled weakly, her good arm around her dads waist. "It looks worse than it loooks." Tony smiled sadly, kissing her head, leading her into the ER when she spoke, sounding so small. "What if I lose him dad?" Her lip trembled. "What if he's gone?" Tony stopped her, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Hey...we can't think like that. The doctors and nurses are working hard as they can to help him, we have to have a little faith." A few tears fell down her face, he wiped them away. "Hey, we're the Starks. Coming back from the dead is sort of out specialty." She chuckled weakly. "I suppose." He kissed her head. "Lets get you fixed up then get the worlds strongest cup of coffee."

" _Worse then it looks_?" Tony said in disbelief, now seeing all her wounds as the nurse stitched a bad one on her leg. She looked away. "In comparison to Gage you know, dying, yes." Tony groaned, running his hands down his face. "You two are gonna kill me one of these days." The nurse smiled weakly, watching the two. Tony's phone starting ringing, picking up. "Hey, I'll be out in a minute, Quinn's getting stitched up." The nurses eyes widen. "Quinn Stark? As in the one that got kidnapped this morning?" Quinn nodded weakly. "Unfortunately. Where did you think I got all these wounds from, a bear?" The nursed blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Quinn shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Just...have a lot going on right now." The nurse nodded, finishing her stitching on the last wound, cleaning any dried blood away. "There, you're free to go." Quinn stood quickly then winced. "Thanks." Tony helped her get the baggy clothing back on before walking back to the ER waiting room.

When they got there TJ was the first to see Quinn, running up and hugging her. She winced. "Ow...gentle..." He pulled back. "Sorry. I was worried." She saw his eyes were red from crying. She felt a pang of guilt. She hugged him close. "I'm ok. Gage isn't doing so well." Her eyes watered. "He might be dead. We might lose him. He said his goodbyes already." "He's an idiot then because he's gonna be fine." She shook her head. "You and dad are the same." She sniffled, wiping a few tears away.

Tony went over to Kim and Clint. Clint saw him, hugging him tightly. "Gage?" Tony frowned. "Bad. He got stabbed and lost a lot of blood and right now he's in the OR." Clint nodded, his eyes watery. "That bastard of a dad, is he dead?" "Well seeing that his throat was mutilated and the puddle of blood below him when I got there, yeah. Very."Clint nodded, a few tears falling. "Guess if he dosnt make it then at least two good things came of it." Tony raised an eyebrow. Clint saw this. "Quinns safe. And his bastard of a father is dead." Tony nodded, going over to Kim. "Hey angel.." "He'll be ok." He frowned. She sounded confidant yet scared to death. He decided just to hold her close. "Yeah. He will." She hid in Tony's chest, letting her tears fall.

After going to the cafeteria for coffee and coming back to the waiting room, it was quiet. So damn quiet. Quinn was a mess. Somewhere between handling it and bursting into tears. TJ and Lucy were next to her, doing what they could to comfort her. Quinn kept looking at the clock, calculating how long it's been since he passed out in her arms and how long he had been back in the OR.

Five hours. Five hours and she still didn't know a damn thing. It was the sixth hour a doctor finally came out to them. "Stark?" Everyone shot up, Tony going to the doctor first, not sure if Quinn could handle any news. She watched fearfully as her father spoke with the doctor. "Gage? Is he alive?" The doctor sighed. "He lost a lot of blood, we had to get blood packs to replace the lost blood then we worked on stitching him up. You were lucky he even made it here. The knife caught the edge of his lung, it had started filling up right as you got here, we cleaned it out, repaired the damage of his lung." "So he is alive." "Alive but not awake. Because of the blood loss theres a good chance he's in a coma. We're waiting until the medications leave his system to test but odds are he won't wake up for a long time." Tony nodded, letting out a breath. "Is he allowed visitors?" "Not just yet, we're still getting him set up in ICU then we have to make sure he's stable enough for visitors. Give us an hour and we'll give you news on visitors or not." Tony nodded. "Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded, going back into the OR.

Quinn was standing, eyes wide. "Is he ok? Dad?" Tony looked at her, then saw all eyes were on him. Waiting for news but he focused on Quinn. "He lost a lot of blood, the knife caught a bit of his lung but they fixed all that but because of the blood loss he could be in a coma. There setting him up in ICU, we can visit in an hour, once they know he's stable enough for visitors." Quinn sighed in relief. The sigh turning into a relived sobs. TJ hugged her close. She didn't care of the pain of her wounds as he hugged her, just was just so damn relived he was ok.

Kim wiped a few tears away herself, holding Clint's hand with a sad smile. "See? I told you he would be ok." Clint nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. You did." Tony looked at the TV, seeing the news was on. He saw it was the car accident today. He turned it up with the remote on the table.

A blond woman stood in front of the crushed BMW, glass was everywhere. "Tom, I'm standing in what was once a BMW. The car belonging to Tony Stark. Quinn was on her way to school when witnesses saw the car T-boned by a black SUV. It seemed like a normal car accident until the driver got out, carrying the stark daughter to his SUV and driving away. Wer'e still not sure where the daughter of Tony Stark is and right now he cannot be reached. If anyone has any information to Quinn Starks whereabouts, contact this number and help bring her to safety." Tony sighed, looking at Kim who was standing behind him. "Guess I should call?" She nodded. "JARVIS had probably been screening the calls." He nodded, getting his phone out, walking to a quiet corner.

And hour went past and Gage was allowed visitors. they walked into the room. Quinn sucked in a breath, seeing so many tubes stuck to him. One  down his throat for breathing, one was giving him more blood to make up for what was lost, one was saline, another was some kind of medication, heart monitor. Quinn had no idea when a panic attack started but she felt her dad gently pushing her out of the room. She suddenly couldn't breath. "Hey princess...it's ok...just breath with me ok...breath with me.." He held her face, making sure she focused. She started breathing, a few tears falling. Once she came back to herself she sniffled, wiping at her face. "God...I freaked out..." Tony smiled sadly. "A little but after today, a little freak out is normal." She laughed sadly, a few tears falling. "Can we go see him now?" He nodded, kissing her head, leading her back inside the room.

Everyone held Gage's hand, wished him good luck or called him an idiot (in Clint's case) eventually Quinn was left alone in the room with him. She held his hand tightly, a few tears falling. "You're an idiot. How can you not know that you got stabbed? I saw it. I watched it..." She felt another panic attack coming on, she closed her eyes,shaking her head. "ok, I'm gonna stop talking about that. But you need to wake up. You need to be ok." She brushed some of his hair back. He was still pale but it seemed more sickly pale than losing-all-his-blood kind of pale so that was an improvement.

She didn't know when she fell asleep in the chair, holding his hand but the door closing woke her up, startling her. "Who?!" TJ chuckled weakly, Lucy following behind him. "Take it easy sis. Just us." She calmed, pushing down her anxiety. "Did everyone go home?" TJ nodded. "We stayed behind to keep an eye on you, make sure no more baddies come a knocking." Lucy smiled. "And if they do we'll beat them up." Quinn chuckled weakly. "Thanks." TJ sighed then almost forgot. "Oh! Right, I bring food and coffee, of corse." She smiled, taking the coffee he handed her, the food bags being placed on the table. "Thanks." Lucy was next to Gage's side, watching his breathing. She frowned. "I'm sorry, if I had my powers I could heal him. I only have enough to keep this transformation." Quinn nodded. "It's ok. It's not your job to heal him. Just...it's just nice you're here. I don't have to be alone." TJ smiled sadly. "You know were always here for you. You're never alone."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week and Gage has yet to wake up. The doctors tested and concluded that he was in a coma due to the combination of lack of blood and the body healing and he should start showing signs of waking up when his blood returned to normal. But he didn't. Quinn barely left his side. Holding his hand or petting his hair talking about anything. Tony made sure the school knew they had a family emergency and Quinn would be back once it was sorted. TJ and Lucy had to go back, Visiting every day after school, bringing her homework back. Clint stayed the entire week, guarding the door, keeping Quinn company, talking to his brother.

It was the start of the second week of his coma when Clint walked in, seeing Quinn, holding his hand, half asleep, half talking when he noticed her hair was an oily mess, she had been wearing the same cloths the entire time, even when they went out and bought some stuff. "Quinn..." She looked up and he could tell she was exhausted. "Yeah, whats up?" He frowned. "You should take care of yourself to you know." She nodded. "I know but I need to be here when he wakes up." "If he wakes up." She glared but it was weak. "Don't talk like that." Clint sighed. "At least go wash your hair. It'll take five minutes and I'll let you know soon as I see something." She frowned, nodding, walking herself to the hospital room bathroom, closing the door.

She didn't take long, coming out with her hair wet and smelling much better in Clints opinion. But he wasn't gonna tell her that. She sighed, sitting back in her chair, frowning. Clint was sitting by the window, overlooking the city. "Sorry, nothing." He could practicality feel the disappointment and dread roll off of her. She spoke, sounding so small and defeated. "What if he dosnt wake up? What if the doctors pull the plug?" Clint walked over to her. "First off, didn't you just tell me not to think like that and second they'll only pull the plug if you allow them." Her eyes watered. "So we just wait? Like we've been doing for nearly two weeks?" "Seems so." He saw the look on her face, that look she got when she got an idea for an invention, the same look Tony got.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" "What if something is holding him back? Like if he's stuck in a nightmare or something." Clint nodded. "Possible I mean he did just kill his horrible excuse of a father. Bound to bring up some shit." She suddenly stood up. "I'm going in then. I can go in his head and bring him out." Clint frowned. "Whoa, hold up. isn't that dangerous? It sounds it." "probably but I have to try." She started to gently moved Gage over, giving her enough room to climb up and lay next to him. She sighed, keeping her eyes on Gage. "Clint, just keep an eye on the door, make sure no one disturbs this." Clint sighed. "Yeah sure,your as crazy as your father." He started to walk out the door, closing it and guarding it. Then he got his cell out, calling Kim cause he just had a bad feeling about what she was doing.

The phone rung then Kim picked up. "Is he awake?" Clint sighed. "No, no improvement but your daughter is doing something even I think is fucking crazy." "oh god, what is it?" "She wants to use her dream walking powers and go into his head and see if something is holding him back, like emotional baggage or.. or nightmares." He heard an inhale of breath from Kim. "Did you stop her?" "Should I?" "Yes! going into someones nightmare is different because there just sleeping but in a coma, she could become stuck in there by his nightmare or even die if he die." "Shit." "Shes doing this right now isn't she?" Clint bit his lip. "Would you be mad if I said yes?" She sighed. "No. Shes just like Tony, nothing would stop her, no matter the odds. Just, keep an eye and update us." "Got it."

Quinn laid next to Gage carefully on the bed, making sure she didn't hit any wires or tubes. Once she got situated she sighed, frowning, cupping the side of his face. "I'm gonna help you, ok? Just...whatever happens remember, I'm your light in the dark." Her eyes watered as she leaned her forehead against his, almost instantly being sucked into his head, her body lax against his in the quiet room.

She fell into his head with a thud, realizing vaguely it was a wooden floor. She groaned, getting up slightly, rubbing her wrist. "So much for a graceful entrance." She got up, then realizing she was wearing a dress, a white dress at that but she still had her converse on and the dress went to her knees. She sighed. "Great." She heard crying coming from down the hall. She realized she fell into an room, a study of sorts. She ignored the crying for a moment to look around, noticing it was all military related. Medals and pictures and books and different weapons hug on the wall. She swallowed down, knowing who this belonged to. She heard yelling this time from down the hall, going to the door, just the edge to hear. " What the hell is wrong with you boy?!" She frowned, swallowing down the urge to run over and save Gage.

She realized this was him, as a child with his horrible father. His father continued. "You're a worthless little shit no one could ever want! I wanted a soldier and God sends me a cowardly child!" "Dad!...stop! Please!..." She heard a body hit the floor followed by more crying and yelling out in pain.. She gripped the door entrance so hard her knuckles had gone white. Then the door suddenly opened and the boy struggled in his fathers hold as he drug him down the hall, Black mumbling something about being put in the basement until he could "man up." She listened to the footsteps. They went downstairs then opened a door to another set of stairs before there was silence.

She carefully went down the hall, looking around. Pictures hung up, Black posing with different officials of victims he killed. One particular picture was one of a little Korean boy, so mutilated he barely looked human. She only knew it was a boy by his genitals on full view. She swallowed down the sick feeling and prayed the boy was dead in the picture. She wouldn't put it past Black to pose with a torture victim that was still alive. She suddenly heard large footsteps, ducking behind a wall. Then the slam of the front door before it locked. She sighed, running down, following the pattern. Noticing in her rush how bairn the house was.

It was like a museum. No toys of any sort. No drawn pictures on the fridge or even a television. It was damn depressing. She got to the door she assumed Black took Gage down to and walked down. The further down she went, the louder the cries got. She followed them and found a door that had a very large pad lock on it. Unless she had a key, she wasn't getting him out anytime soon. But she could hear him, sobbing, most likely in fear. She walked closer, looking down at her dress, making sure her arc reactor was shining brightly. She heard him gasp and scrambling movement. "Oh God...whose there? Please, I'l lbe better, I'l do better-" "It's ok! I'm not gonna hurt you. How did you know I was here?" "I heard your breathing." She frowned, walking closer. "I'm here to help you, I promise. Do you know where the key for this is?" The boy sniffled. "My dad has it and he left for the night." She sighed. "of corse he has it. Just hang tight, I'm gonna find something." She was about to go looking when he yelled. "No! Don't! If he sees I got out.." She frowned. "It's alright. I'll protect you." She started rummaging around then he spoke. "Are you a guardian angel or something?" She smirked weakly. " _Or something_ is a better description."

She found an ax on the far side of the room, going over to the pad lock. "Ok, stand back, I don't want you hurt." She heard him mumble. "Too late for that." It made her smile. Her Gage was still in there, sassy as ever. She took a breath, aiming at the lock. It took five hits before it finally fell and door could be opened. She dropped the ax, walking over and opening the door to the small room. There she saw him, no more than eight years old, huddled in a corner with a bloody nose. She smiled softly, holding her hand out. "Hey...you're alright. Take my hand." She saw he seemed hesitant. She continued. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Then he reached his hand out, holding hers tightly. She noticed how much smaller his hand his to hers as she helped him out of the small room.

Once out he looked up at her then saw the light in her chest. She chuckled. "It's ok. I got you." She could see a bruise on his eyes, on his wrists and arms, his nose bloody and dried. She gently hugged him, kneeling down to him. He started crying, holding her tightly. She held him close, rubbing his back. "shh...it's ok. I got you.." She noticed his hand went to her reactor, trying to hold it. She felt her eyes water, holding his hand there. Then there was a loud thud of a door closing. He jumped, backing away. "Oh no..he's back early. Whenever he's back early, he's even more mad than when he left." She held him close. "Hey, remember, I'm here to protect you. I won't let anything happen. Com'on, were getting out of here." He looked terrified but willing. He held her hand tightly, following her up the stairs, holding her hand tightly.

They thought they got away, getting to the front door when suddenly Quinn heard the sound of a gunshot before the pain hit. She got hit in her shoulder, making her slam into the wall, using it for support. Gage cried out in fear. "No! Angel!" She breathed through the pain, thanking god it wasn't fatal. "I told you kid, I'm not an angel." She smirked to him best she could, consecrating on her outfit to make it look like wonder woman but with a cape and red and Gold with her arc reactor showcased. "I'm a super hero." She saw his eyes go wide in awe and excitement and the fear nearly banished from his eyes. She turned to his dad who held a pistol in hand.

He was drunk. She could smell the whiskey on him. "Tryin to take my boy? He's gotta man up first before he can go." Poor little Gage was shaking, listening to his father. She glared, ignoring her screaming shoulder as it bled, standing in front of him. "You're not gonna hurt him anymore." She charged at him, punching black in his smug, drunken face. He nearly fell back but he gathered himself before charging at her but she twisted his wrist, broke his arm and leg before he fell, woozy from pain. She breathed through the pain again, her shoulder in a horrible amount of pain and fighting only made it worse, she walked over to Gage who was hiding by the door, watching her as she walked over to him before she heard a gunshot again and saw a blood splatter across the door in front of her and Gage's horrified face. The drunken man laughing weakly behind her, gun still in hand.

Gage saw this, looking horrified. "No..." She swallowed down her fear, feeling the bleeding wound in her gut before pain and shock and blood loss took over, making her collapse. Gage was crying, trying to using his shirt to stop the blood. "No! Super hero! No! Your suppose to help me!" She coughed, gasping in pain, vaguely wondering if she was dying in the real world. She mentally apologized to her parents before she heard black speak. "Your not leaving until you man up. It's a tough world out there. It'l eat you up boy!" Quinn let those words roll around in her head, hearing Gage cry, trying to stop the bleeding then she thought of it.

She held Gage's hand to get his attention. "This is a dream. Ga-Christian, this is a dream ok...you can do anything in dreams." He shook his head but she continued. "You trust superheroes, right?" He nodded., tears falling. She breathed heavily. She smiled weakly. "Then trust me. This is a dream. A very bad dream but you can change it." She gasped in pain, coughing. She could feel the prickling of sleepiness coming on her. He cried but she continued. "Close your eyes. Listen to me and close your eyes." He swallowed, closing his eyes. She took this moment to show the pain she was in, wincing and letting a few tears fall. She spoke. "Ok..think. Think hard. Whats your happy place? What do you love?"

She watched him, his eyes closed tightly. Before she could see the world around starting to change she passed out. When she came to she heard his voice. "Super hero! Wake up! Wake up!" She groaned, waking up, realizing she wasn't in pain. She looked over at him. "What happened?" "You were right. It was a dream. I took us to my happy place and wished your wounds away."She felt her stomach, seeing she still had the costume she had in mind on. She smiled before looking around then saw a banner. "Comic-con?" She raised an eyebrow. He grinned, looking as happy as shes ever seen him. "Yeah! Someone at school was talking about it and I couldn't believe there was a place were people go and dress in costume and talk about comics all day! It's my biggest dream!" She chuckled, seeing his green lantern costume. She held his hand,standing up. "Lets go look around." She gave him some time to look around his dream world before taking him with her as they woke up.

Clint did his job, keeping an eye on them and the door. He kept the nurses out best he could, either by flirting or distraction. Then when he went in to check on them he nearly pressed the call nurse button when he saw blood. A lot of it, dripping to the floor. He inspected Quinn, seeing it was her with a gun shot wound on her shoulder and stomach. He knew he couldn't call the nurse because there would be too many questions and not enough answers that they would believe. He got his phone out quick, making sure the door was locked. He paced, waiting for one of them to pick up. His free hand going through his hair. Tony picked up. "Hey, hows everything?" "It's bad. It's very, very bad and you and Kim need to get down here because I don't know what the fuck to do-"

"Whoa, easy. Clam down, what the hell is happening? Is Gage ok?" "It's Quinn, she went into his head to get him out of his coma, pull him out and whatever dream he had there was gun shots and she was shot and now she s bleeding Tony! I can't get a nurse, what the fuck do I do?" "First off calm down and second we'l be there as soon as possible. Just stay calm and put pressure on the wound." Clint took in a breath. "ok, ok. I'll try to calm down. Just get here fast." He hug up, going to the closet and finding bedding. He got the pillowcase off of a pillow, bunching it up and turning her over enough to see the wound. It was still bleeding so he put the bunched up pillow case by it, putting pressure on it, watching the white cloth turn red quickly. His eyes watered in fear and panic and worry. "Goddamn it kid."

He had no idea if Quinn was even alive at this point. She was pale, lost a lot of blood and was barely breathing. There was knocking on the door and he went to it, quickly, opening it to see Kim, Tony and an older looking doctor. Clint paled. "Tony-" Tony gently pushed him aside, holding his hand. "It's ok, he's a personal doctor of mine." The doctor spoke as he worked on Quinn. "I've seen my fair share of weird." Kim just watched with red eyes, petting her daughters hair. "Will she be ok?" The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure yet. Shes lost a lot of blood if the small puddle on the floor is any indication. I see Clint, his name is? Tended to the wound which most likely saved her life but a gut wound is very dangerous." The doctor checked her pulse, looking at his watch. "Her pulse is slow but steady." Clint was holding Tony nearly for dear life. Feeling as though this was his fault. His arms wrapped around hist waist from behind. Tony spoke. "So she'll be ok?" The doctor sighed. "Only time will tell." The doctor looked back then eyes widen. "Well...thats something different. It's...healing." Kim looked and tony rushed over looking. "Well I'll be damned." The doctor chuckled. " Mr.Stark, with you my job is never boring."

Gage was the first to start waking. His eyes opening then nearly gagging on the tube down his throat. The doctor went to him. "Calm down, were taking the breathing tube out now." The doctor carefully took the tube out, placing it on the desk as Gage coughed, trying to speak but it came out so dry and raspy. The doctor, signaled for some water. Kim got some water, helping Gage drink it down. He gasped when he was down, nearly gulping it down. "Thank you..." He felt Quinn next to him then looked, seeing blood. "Oh God...Quinn.. Is she ok?" The doctor sighed.

"We thought she wasn't. She lost some blood but then the strangest thing happened, her wounds started healing themselves." Gage looked away. "It did work then, I wasn't sure if it would." Quinn started to wake, seeing Gage, her eyes watering. "It worked...your awake.." He smiled, his eyes watering as well. "I wouldn't have woken up without you." the doctor sighed. "As lovely as this is I say we clean up the crime scene and get his actual doctor." Quinn looked down at herself, seeing she was covered in blood. "Oh." Tony chuckled, arms crossed. "Yeah. _Oh_. You worried us, especially Clint but right now the good doctor is right. Lets clean up. Clint nodded, wiping his eyes. "I'll guard the door." He made sure to wash his hands first, making there wasn't a spec of blood on him. He was just glad they were both ok. He wasn't sure he could handle losing two people he cared about.


	7. Chapter 7

Once everything was clean and back to relative normalcy, Gage's doctor looked him over. They wanted to keep him a day for observation. TJ and Lucy stayed behind with the house, Tony, Kim, Clint and Quinn stayed with Gage. Right now Gage was asleep, Quinn watching over him, Clint watching the door outside. He started to tense in his sleep. She could tell it was a nightmare. She stood, holding his hand and petting his hair. "Hey, your safe. I got you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." he woke with a gasp, holding her arm so tightly she was sure there would be a bruise.

He looked up at her, she smiled softly. "Hey, welcome back." He breathed out, relaxing slightly against the hospital bed. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He noticed he had been holding her arm pretty tightly. She shook her head. "It's nothing. You have nothing to apologize for. How are you feeling?" He sighed, looking at her. "Sore. just wish I was home." "Me too." He hugged her best he could then he felt something, he wasn't sure but he was sure there was something very, very bad in the room. She sensed him tensing, seeing how terrified he suddenly looked. "Gage? What is it?" He swallowed, the lights were getting darker. "There's something in the room...you can't feel that?"

Quinn then felt the air get colder, much colder. A feeling of darkness and evil surrounding them. She swallowed, standing, she felt Gage grab her wrist quickly. She looked back, it broke her heart how terrified he looked. She knew it must be because this is something awful that he can't fight against. "I'm not leaving you, ok? Just calling my mom." He nodded, looking around the room, as if he could see it. She got her phone out, calling her mom.

Everyone had gone to the cafeteria for lunch, Kims phone started ringing. Tony looked up, half eaten burger in hand. She answered. "Hey, how is everything?" "Theres something in the room." Kim raised an eyebrow. "What? Like whats in the room?" "I don't know mom just something bad. The room dropped temp, I can see my breath for fucks sake I don't know whats going on." Kim frowned. "We'l be right there." She hung up. Tony now looking worried. Kim frowned, getting worried and having an idea who it is...or what it is is more likely. "Angel...what is it?" Kim stood. "We have to check on them. Somethings going on." Suddenly Tony phone was ringing as they were walking out of the cafeteria. He stopped, looking at Kim. "It's Clint." He picked up. "Yeah?" "I can't get in the room. I tried to but the door knob was freezing and wouldn't budge, somethings going on." "Were on our way." Tony gave a look to Kim. "We gotta hurry. Somethings going on."

Quinn tried the door but it wouldn't budge and Gage was nearly unconscious. She feared he was going to die, trying to move the door, pounding on it. "Help! Help please!" The lights were out and wouldn't turn on, even though the sun was out none of it was making it thruough the window. The darkness enveloping the room. She was terrified. "Quinn..." She turned then eyes widened. There was another her standing at Gage's bed, caressing the side of his face. She steeled herself, going over and pushing the doppelganger away. "Get away from him!"

The other was dressed in a low cut tee band shirt, showing off breasts  but her necklace that Gage first gave to her was missing. She never took off. The other smirked and it was just horrifying. "Oh little miss Stark wants to fight me?" Quinn growled, raising her fist to punch the other. "Damn straight I do." She punched her but her fist went right through the other. The other chuckled lowly. "Nice try but we should let him chose who he wants to be with." Gage was so out of it, his vitals dropping as the other caressed his cheek. "You see the light don't you? It's warm, follow it." Quinn was on his other side, taking a holding of his face with both hands. "Gage, don't! Thats not me!" He looked confused ,looking at both. She brought his hand to her necklace that rested over the reactor.

"See? I never take this off. You know I never take this off." She felt him hold the necklace, gripping it weakly as he looked over at the other. He spoke weakly. "Who...who are you..." The other sighed. "Your family is really, really hard to kill." The other transformed into a 6'4 man, attractive and suave with a black business suit with a blood red tie. Quinns eyes widened. "What...?" Thats when she heard the pounding the door, trying to get it open, her family working to get inside. He sighed, flicking his hand, the lights going back to normal, the door opening with force was Clint was using his shoulder and body as a battering ram. He fell with the door suddenly opening. "Shit!" He shouted, hitting the floor hard.

Tony helped him up, Kim stood in shock, seeing someone she hasn't seen for a very long time. "Lucifer?" Tony and Clint looked up at her. Tony spoke. "You know who this is?" Kim swallowed as the man now called Lucifer smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "You could say that." Lucifer smiled, walking over to her, ignoring Clint and Tony. "ah my old flame." "Why are you here?" Quinn was standing by Gage protectively as Tony and Clint were ready to jump the guy if he tried anything. Lucifer sighed. "Well it's just, you cheat death so often I thought it was bout time to make things even." Kim glared. "Nice try but you can't have my family. They're off limits, you know this." Lucifer sighed. "I know, I'm awful but you know how it is having kids, teenagers. Gotta keep up being a role model." "I'm sure Damian will be just fine." Clint held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa! Lets just stop a moment." All looked at him. He looked at Kim.

"Who is this?" Kim swallowed, seeing the jealous look in Lucifer's eyes. That was dangerous. She stood in front of Clint. "You know who Lucifer is? The devil?" Clint nodded. Then paused, looking at Kim then to Lucifer then Kim...then Lucifer. "Hes the devil?" Lucifer sighed. "Well King of hell would be a better title than devil, I mean thats just so 18th century." Clint shook his head, his hands going through his hair. "I cannot believe this...seriously?" "You want proof Agent Barton, I could take away your precious lovers, easily." Lucifer didn't even glare,just raised his hand. Clint glared. "You'd have to get through me then." Kim was looking between then nervously. Lucifer spoke. "done."

Clint then held his chest. His heart stopped beating, his lungs felt like someone was squeezing every bit of air out. He nearly collapsed if it wasn't for tony. "Clint!" He wheezed in Tony's arms, gripping him, looking terrified. Tony held him looking just as terrified. "Stop this, he won't last much longer." Kim glared, walking closer to Lucifer.

"Let him go. You made your point." Luke sighed. "Oh fine. Take away all my fun." He stopped, letting Clint live. Clint gasped in a breath, catching his breath in Tony's arms. Tony held him close. "I got you."

Kim sighed, feeling relief. "Now, will you let us go? Theres plenty of other souls you can terrify." Lucifer smirked. "not quite. Every other family is so normal, you on the other hand. So full of fire and fight. Bothering you is fun. You give me a Challenge." He laughed lowly, slowly fading away. "I'll see you around."

Quinn swallowed, having seen the entire exchange. "So now we have to deal with the literal devil? Great." Kim nodded, kneeling to Clint and Tony, frowning. "I'm sorry about this." Clint gave her a look. "The three of us need to have a talk." Kim nodded. "At home. I promise." Tony nodded, just holding Clint. Hating the terror he felt when his heart stopped.

Quinn looked at Gage's vitals, they were normal and he was asleep. She sighed in relief, sitting down. She really couldn't wait to get home. If even that was safe from the evil that was now literally following them.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally Gage could come home. "I'm not using a wheelchair." Quinn gave him a look, holding the wheelchair handles. "You're using this wheelchair." "Am not." "Are to." "Am not!" "Are to!" Clint walked into the room with two coffees. He gave a look to both of them. "Children, shut up." Quinn and Gage both stopped, blushing. Clint shook his head. "Just use the damn wheelchair until we get to the car then you can be a stubborn ass all you want at home." Gage groaned. "Fine." He started to move then winced, holding his stomach. Quinn had helped him dress in some jeans and a tee shirt. It always took her aback when he was dressed in normal clothes and not ready for combat like he is most of the time. He looked so young.

Quinn went to him, helping him. "Here, I got you." Her arm went around his waist, helping him stand. Once he was in the wheelchair he looked up at Quinn. "Sorry I'm a stubborn ass." She smiled, kissing his cheek, holding the wheelchair handles. "But you're my stubborn ass." He smiled, tilting her head to meet her lips. They kissed for a few seconds before Clint cleared his throat. They stopped, looking at him. Clint gave them a look. "As lovely as this is I would like to go home." Gage sighed. "Home sounds amazing."

She started to wheel him out of the room, Clint holding the door open for them as they made there way to the waiting room. They got to the waiting room where tony and Kim stood, walking to them. Tony smiled. "Ready to get out of here?" Gage smiled. "Always. Theres no place like home right?" Tony chuckled. "Right."

After some helping in the car and finally driving. They were home. Happy parked the car in front. "Home sweet home sir." Tony smiled, getting out. "Thanks Happy." Everyone started to get out. Quinn helping Gage stand. He winced. She frowned. "Easy. Slow movements." "Not the first time getting stabbed sweetheart." "We'll its the first time you've been stabbed with a girlfriend." "True. Most were just flings." Quinn gave him a look. He looked away. "I'll shut up." "Yeah, You better or else were gonna have a long discussion about how you were as bad as TJ."

It was quite a few minutes before they could get to his room. Thank God for elevators. She helped Gage lay down on the bed. He winced as he laid down. She kissed his cheek. "I'll get your meds and be back up, ok?" He nodded, looking about to fall asleep.

TJ and Loki came into the kitchen, seeing how everyone all had a different level of exhaustion. Clint was already making a pot of coffee. Loki frowned. "Is everything alright? I thought the soldier was safe." Tony nodded. "He is but now that it is done and over with and we're home, everything is...sinking in." Kim gave a sad smile. "spending time in the hospital is exhausting. But thank God he's ok."

"He's not gonna help you." All eyes looked over to the entrance way to the living room, seeing Lucifer standing there in his black suit and red tie. Tony glared, getting in front of Kim, Clint getting his gun out, aiming at him. TJ glared, standing in front of Loki, looking at his mom and dad who looked like they knew who this was. "Mom, dad.. Who the hell is this?" Lucifer started walking toward TJ. "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself." He was about to hold his hand out for TJ to shake when Tony quickly got in front of his son, glaring down Lucifer. "You'll get away from him right now."

The room was quiet for a moment. TJ had Loki behind him. TJ glared, looking around. "This dosnt answer my question. Who is this?" Kim spoke up quietly. "Lucifer. The king of hell." Lucifer saw Loki, smiling. "Loki. You're doing well. Dear old dad finally kick you out?" TJ looked at Loki. "How does he know you?" Loki swallowed, looking terrified. "He's my uncle." Lucifer grinned. "Family reunions are nice arnt they? Well. I'm afraid I must be going, souls to collect, torture and whatnot-" Suddenly he fell over, grunting in pain. Behind him was Quinn, standing in a fighting stance, nearly growling. "I thought we made it clear your not welcome."

Lucifer chuckled lowly, getting up, rubbing his head. "Oh Kim, your daughters quite the fighter. I just came back to share my condolence on your loved one returning home." "He's not dead." Quinn glared. He smirked. "aint that a shame. Well, there is next time." Then he was gone. Clint was the first to react. "Shit! He's not gonna stop bothering us is he?" Kim frowned. "No. Until he has one of our souls, which would mean death, he's not gonna stop." Quinn walked closer. "There has to be some way. I'll do some research while I watch over Gage. Wheres his meds?" Clint reached into his pocket, handing her two bottles. "Here." She took them. "Thanks. Then made her way back upstairs.

When the pain meds put him to sleep she got her Stark-pad out, looking up how to get rid of bad spirits, demons, whatever she could find or think of. Seemed it was fairly simple. Salt,certain markings, Iron and Sage can keep them away but then she also found a couple of people she could contact. Most seemed...cheesy? She wasn't sure the right word. But one was of two brothers and a very nice classic Impala. She found their email and sent for advice. Hopefully this dosnt warrant a visit.


	9. Chapter 9

"How is Lucifer your uncle?" TJ asked, after everything calmed after Lucifer left. Kim was making dinner at this point, listening. She just needed to move. Tony and Clint listened with open ears. Loki let out a breath. "He and my fath-Odin are brothers of a sort. They did business more or less. If warriors or civilians died in Asgard they went through judgment and if they were bad they went to the underworld. Hell. If they were good or died a hero's death they went to Valhalla. He has a son, Damion. He...we spent time together a lot but it wasn't always nice." Loki was shaking, thinking back to it. Seeing Lucifer brought back everything he tried to bury. TJ held his hand. "You don't have to talk about anything you're not ready for." Loki frowned, eyes watery. "It might be helpful information. To expect it from them." Clint tensed. "What did he do to you?" Loki looked up at them. Tony frowned, his hand on Clint's back, trying to sooth him. Kim now stood still, turning to listen.

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "Sometimes Odin would send me there when he wanted me out of his hair or didn't feel like dishing out his own punishment." Loki's hands were shaking, tears started to fall down his face. "Lucifer would torture me, every way possible before throwing me to his son, Damion who would...would...have his way with me. And when he was done...or they were done they would kidnap innocent people and torture and rape them until they died. Aside from torturing souls that passed judgment into the underworld. It's all they do when they take you." The tears wouldn't stop now, nearly sobbing into a panic attack. TJ Held him close, gently shushing him. Clint was so tense and angry. He wanted to kill Lucifer and his devil of a son. He growled, turning quickly to punch the wall. Leaving a dent and scraped knuckles.

Tony jumped, looking at Clint worriedly. Clint breathed out heavily. "I'll be in the range." He stalked out of the room. Tony got up, going to Kim, looking serious. "Angel, has he ever-" "No." She said quickly, looking in his eyes. "No. Never with me. When we were involved he never let anything harm me, did everything he could to protect me from the worst. Now, I'm not so sure he will keep that promise." Her eye widened. "We have to tell Quinn and Gage. What if he captures them?" Tony frowned, holding her arms. "Don't think like that. We'll talk to her when she comes down, ok? Then we'l figure out a way to protect ourselves from him." She nodded.

Clint was shooting pistols right now. He had JARVIS bring up a holographic image of Lucifer. He lost count at how many head-shots he had. 30?40? Once he ran out of ammo on his belt (he prefers just using what he carries on him normally to practice instead of getting more) he threw the pistols to the ground with a huff, getting his bow and arrows, starting to shoot. Tony walked in the door then, behind him. Clint heard the door close, bringing an arrow around quickly but not letting go of it. He softened when he saw Tony. "Sorry. You startled me." Tony smirked weakly. "Wasn't my intention." He frowned, continuing. "Just...was worried about you." Clint huffed before shooting the arrow behind him, hitting Lucifer in the eye, having it pass through, going into the wall behind him.

"I'm fine." Tony walked closer, daring to touch him, just on his shoulders, gently. "You're really not. Trust me, I'm the king of  _not fine_." Clint held his bow with white knuckles.

"I just want to kill this bastard. What he did to Loki..." Tony frowned, now letting his hands travel down Clints arms to his hands. "Hey, I want this bastard dead just as badly but he's the literal devil. I don't think there is killing him. But he is a supernatural being, there has to be something to keep him away from us and we'l figure it out." Clint was still for a second, taking in Tony's words before throwing the bow to the ground and kissing him senseless, holding his head, letting his fingers tangle in dark hair. Tony melted into it, wrapping his arms around him.

Soon the kiss became filthy, tongue battling tongue, hands traveling and feeling. It wasn't long before shirts were torn open or thrown to the floor. Clint pinned Tony to the wall, grinding himself against his lover. Starting to kiss his neck. Tony groaned, grinding back, trying to get their pants off to feel each other. "These...off.." Clint smirked, helping him take his pants off followed by his own. He saw the tent in Tony's brief's, a spot of precome forming. He quickly shoved them off before taking his own off. Tony moaned at the action before nearly yelping, feeling Clint hold his cock in his hand, stroking.

Then Clint got his boxers off, sliding his cock next to Tony's, holding both of them. Both moaned. Clint spoke, sounding breathless. "Sorry, no lube down here. This will have to do." His hand stroked over both, grinding. He groaned as Clint moved his hand, stroking them both. "I'll..have to change that... Oh lord...Clint..." Clint bit his neck, suckling the skin, loving the sounds Tony made as he went faster. It wasn't long before both came, moaning into each other. They started to get their breath back. Tony chuckled, holding him close. Clint smiled weakly, kissing his head. "I love you." He held Tony closer, sounding more serious. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Tony held him closer. "I love you too now lets get cleaned up before they come looking for us."

It wasn't much longer after that that Quinn and Gage manged to come down for dinner. He looked groggy. Kim smiled. "Look who's up." Gage waved weakly, rubbing his eye, his hair was a mess. Quinn was helping him walk, letting him lean on her. He yawned. "This one woke me up. Something about dinner and...important...demon stuff to talk about?" Kim sighed. "Pretty much." Gage looked confused. "Did the world turn into Buffy while I was asleep?" Quinn nodded. "Pretty much." Gage nodded. "I need coffee."

Once Gage had a coffee and dinner, Tony, Kim, Clint and TJ talked to Quinn and Gage, telling them what they needed to know. Quinn sighed. "Glad I did research then. I'd rather not be tortured and raped. Again. If I can help it. But I need supplies." Tony frowned but looked interested. "What kind?" Clint leaned back, putting his arm around Kim. "Oh boy, there go the science nerds." Both Quinn and Tony gave him a look, before talking,Quinn got out her list she wrote on her phone.

"Salt, Iron, Sage, holy water and enough supplies to build a shot gun." Tony gave her a look. "I can build you a shot gun. Did you forget I used to build weapons for a living but why a shot gun?" "I saw this researching. A Salt shotgun. Instead of gun pellets, it's salt and it covers the demon or whatever baddie comes in and burns them, most of the time making them leave. It's short term but it's something. And the salt we can line our house, the windows, doors, floors, anything he could come in by. " Kim gave her a look. "when did you become an expert in the supernatural?" Quinn gave her a innocent look. "Last night." Tony chuckled, remembering Maria Hill asking him becoming an expert on...what was it? Thermonuclear physics? He nodded. "Sure. We can go right now if you want." Quinn nodded. "That would be great. The sooner the better."

Loki and TJ were in TJ's room. Loki curled up in TJ's arm, still terrified. TJ held him protectively He spoke softly, brushing Loki's hair back gently. "You know I'll protect you right?" Loki swallowed, his eyes watery. "But what if he captures you? I couldn't forgive myself if he hurt you in such unspeakable ways." "If he captures me then I'll make it through knowing you're safe and I'll make it back. I promise. But lets not think like that." 'But he could pop up at any time, take you or Quinn away.-" TJ held his face, kissing him gently, thumbing away tears. "shh. Stop thinking like that. Why don't we go downstairs, have a movie night, watch some disney movies and forget about this for a little bit?" Loki looked away. TJ smirked. "I'll make that caramel popcorn you like so much." Loki smiled weakly. "Ok."

Lucifer sighed, watching the mist that held the video of the Stark family. He was sitting at his desk. A nearly black cheery wood in a large room with no windows, red walls and accenting black curtains. He flipped a dagger in his hand, watching, almost bored. The door suddenly opened. "You know I was busy until you called me here, What is it?" Lucifer gave him a look. "Your whore can wait Damion. I have a question for you." He pointed to the mist that showed Quinn, helping her dad Salt the windows and her mom using the burning sage around the house. "The dark haired girl. What do you think of her?" Damion walked further into the room to get a better look.

He smirked. "She is a pretty one." "And fiery. She punched me." Damien's eyes widen in surprise to his dad before looking back at the screen. "I like her already." "Good." Lucifer nodded before waving the mist away. "Thats all. You can go back to your whore." Damion smirked, walking out of the room. His son was shorter than him, wore all black and dark hair perfectly styled. Lucifer took in a breath, hearing one of his sons whores screaming. Business is good.


	10. Chapter 10

"Theres a bottle of holy water in every room?" Gage sighed, following her around the house,ready to drive her to school. Tony watched from the kitchen as they walked past. "And Clint has the salt shotgun? And mom has sage ready?" Gage rolled his eyes. It's been nearly three weeks and in the time Lucifer came by at least once a week, if not more, mostly to annoy them but with the information Loki gave it made his visits all the more terrifying. "And theres salt stocked up in the lab." Gage sighed. "Yes, yes and yes. We'll be just fine. You have your necklace?" She felt her chest, just above the arc reactor. Along with the heart necklace he had given her so long ago there was an Irish cross necklace from her grandmother in Ireland. Having been blessed it should give her a good deal of personal protection from Lucifer and his son. She sighed. "Yes, I do. So your all good while I'm at school?" Gage gently nudged her to follow him, his arm around her shoulder. "Yes. Were fine. The house has two bodyguards, Iron Man plus your mom. We'll be fine. Now lets get you to school."

In many of the classes Quinn was writing out plans for her new suit. She was reaching a point where putting it all together made sense or had a revelation...whatever the right word is when she felt someone looking over her shoulder. "Thats quite advanced and dangerous. Nanowirelesss transmitter injected into the skin." She closed the notebook, looking over her shoulder at him. He was fairly handsome, blonde and apparently very smart. "And who exactly are you?" He smiled, holding out his hand. "Aiden Killian." She glared at it. "Killian? Son of Aldrich Killian?" "You know my fathers name?" She glared, the bell ringing as she started gathering her stuff.

"Yes I do. I also know about the illegal experimentation's your father put on innocent people. Just where was the death toll? 100? 150?" Aiden cleared his throat. "You know as well as I there is always trail and error in the pursuit of science." "Mine don't put innocent people at risk." She started to walk away when he suddenly got in front of her. He smiled. "Now come now, do you really believe your creations don't put Innocent people at risk? Theres always a risk." She nearly growled, holding her books close to herself. "Not like yours." She walked away, fast, wanting to be very far away from him.

Damian was watching Quinn through the mist, smirking while gently rubbing his tented black dress pants. He stopped a moment, watching more closely. He smirked before getting up and out of his large black bed that accented the red walls around him. He got to his fathers office, muffled screaming could be heard. He rolled his eyes. "Father, may I come in?" There was moaning heard over the muffled screams. Then the moaning stopped a moment. "Y-yes, son. But make it quick." Damian rolled his eyes, sighing before opening the door. His father had a young woman, blonde laid on on her stomach and legs stretched as he held them. Her fingers broken, leg possibly broken and all kinds of cuts and bruises including his claws digging into her bloodied back. She whimpered and cried and attempted to call him for help. Reaching out.

His father was still balls deep inside her. He saw her reaching out and quickly pinned her arm down, breaking it with the pressure. The poor woman screamed in pain. Lucifer took in a deep breath, controlling himself from continuing to ravage the young woman.. "What is it Damian? Make it quick." Damian looked annoyed. "I think we should stop bothering the Starks for a bit. Theres someone else." His father looked pissed, pulling out of the woman, standing, no shame in his nudity as he walked over to Damian, nearly growling. "Who is it?" "Names Aiden Killian and as much as I hate it, seems to have an eye for the princess but he and his family specialize in illegal extermination. He's trying to get Quinn to work with him. I think this will prove very entertaining, especially if we... _help him along_." Lucifer seemed to think about it before smirking. He heard the woman trying to escape, crawling pitifully, whimpering until he stepped on her already broken arm and hand. She barely could scream, letting out only a high pitched whine. Lucifer grinned. "I like that idea very much."

When Quinn got home she went right to the lab. She got the plans for her next suit and she let the family know she wanted to be left alone. Tony just gave an amused chuckle as she ran off. Kim gave him a worried look. He smiled. "New suit." Only her family didn't know what was involved in the suit. She locked them out, knowing they would stop her. She marked on her skin where the nano-wireless transmitters would be injected then got to making them. Once they were made she started making the amour. She didn't know how much time went by until Gage used the override code. Walking in, seeing her injecting something into her arm, holding the tourniquet with her teeth. He frowned, stopping the rock music playing in the lab. She looked up.

"oh. Hi." Her voice muffled before letting go of the cloth. He frowned. "Hi. It's time to get ready for school. What exactly are you doing?" She grinned, putting down the syringe. "I'll show you." She started rushing around, going to the platform in the room. He stared at her, worried but let her do her thing. She sighed, letting out a breath before quickly sticking her hand out. It was a few seconds later the repluser hand flew to her, nearly nicking Gage in the ear if he hadn't dodged it. She grinned as it formed on her hand. "I only have the hand right now but I can have the amour anywhere I am. If I'm in trouble I just switch on the nano-wireless transmitters and boom! Amour!" He still looked worried. "How much coffee have you had?" She stepped off the platform. "I don't know. Does it matter?" He gave her a look.

"So I'm guessing you haven't slept." "Nope." He sighed. "Well it's time for school. Clean yourself up, I'll drive you." She frowned. "Someone is grumpy." He glared softly. "I'm grumpy because your injecting yourself with god knows what-" "Nano-wireless transmitters." "Into your body. Do you even know the effect they could have? Side effects?" She smiled weakly. "Yes I have and the benefits outweigh the side effects. Think about it, I can have my suit anywhere I am. I can walk outside like a normal person and not have to worry about being kidnapped." He let out a breath.

"You know I can teach you self defense? Already have? Your a good fighter but your reliance on technology, I don't like it. Your suit can break, lose power. Someone can hack into it, make it do whatever they want." She shook her head, wiping off some of the marker from her arm. "Look, I just want to feel safe when I'm out there. And you do do that but when your not there, I'm not as good a fighter as you or TJ. And if you're hurt. This inst just for me. It's for you and Clint and TJ and everyone I love." She frowned, moving closer, taking the repluser hand off. "I'm doing this, not just for me. If one of you is hurt and I can't help you..." Her eyes watered, looking away. "I'm doing this because I have to protect the one thing in this damn world I cant live without." She turned, looking at him, feeling small as she ever has. "Thats you. I could lose mom, dad, TJ and it would break my heart, I'd be devastated but as long as I still have you, I'd get through it. But if I lost you..." Her eyes watered over before he could come closer to comfort her she wiped them away. "I'll go get ready for school." Gage turned, watching her leave the lab, sighing. He just wished he could know what the hell was going on in the mind of hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Aiden got home, gave his butlers and caretaker a meager greeting before going down to his lab, snapping his fingers. One of the lab techs came over quickly. "Yes sir?" "How is the formula doing? Stabilized?" The tech sighed before speaking. He seemed flustered. "Not any closer than this morning. Some people can just..accept it, others they just.." "Explode?" Aiden finished the sentence. The tech nodded. " Yes. one blast from them it's the equivalent to the heat of a Nuclear bomb. One malfunction can take down an entire city block." Aiden gave him an eyebrow. "Then keep working."

He walked into the office of his lab, throwing his messenger bag on the floor. Then a voice startled him, "Quite the nice set up? How many people have died during your tests?" He looked up, seeing a kid no older than him, with black hair and an all black suit. He swallowed. "Why? Who are you? Are you with the government, because if you are I have all the paper work proving they volunteered and knew what may happen." Damion got up from the chair, smirking. "I'm not from the government. I'm from something much worse. Names Damion and I'm here to make a deal."

Loki had rushed to his and TJ's room, breathing heavy. Quinn and Gage had been fighting since she came home from school. They may have sound proofed but he can still feel the anger, the hurt, the fear. The fear was overwhelming, more than anything he felt. He curled up on the bed, gripping his hair tightly, willing the anxiety to go away. He nearly jumped when the door came open and hands touched his back. He jumped then. TJ held his hands up. "Just me baby." Loki swallowed down his nerves, trying to gain composure. His eyes welled up. "I'm sorry." He said, almost a whisper. TJ crawled to him, gently holding his face, wiping away tears. "Hey, what are you sorry about?" Loki shook his head. "We were having such a good time and I tried not to let their fighting get to me, I really tried but theres just so much fear."

TJ frowned. "They always fight, why is this so different?" Loki shook his head. "I don't know but I can feel fear rolling off of Gage in waves and Quinn...there is so much hurt." Loki's lip trembled. TJ held him close, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, petting his dark hair gently. "Shh it's ok." He made a mental note to talk to Quinn or Gage.

After an hour and a half of arguing, yelling and snide comments, Quinn finally kicked Gage out of the lab, locking him out. Locking everyone out. She went to the coffee machine, making the strongest cup of coffee she could. While waiting for the coffee a few tears escaped. She wiped them away quickly, not wanting to wallow in anxiety and hurt. She blocked it. Once the coffee was done she got to work on her suit.

Clint was in their bedroom with his own issues. Fury called him. He had a mission for him and he couldn't decline. Couldn't send anyone else. There was unfinished business in Budapest. This is the first mission in...god knows how long...16 years? At least since Quinn was one. Since he was forced to kill Natasha, he really wished she was here. He tried not to think of her, hating to remember her with brain cancer and threatening the family. He hated admitting he missed her. Terribly. He felt his eyes water over, wiping them away.

He went back downstairs for dinner. When he walked in the kitchen he could smell the strong scent of garlic and basil. Tony was doing something Sciency on his Stark Pad while Kim was stirring some sauce. He walked to over to Kim, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her head. She giggled. "Someone is affectionate tonight." "And yet I'm not feeling any love over here." He looked over to see Tony smirking in his chair. He chuckled, memorizing that smirk, that attitude to memory. He walked over to him. "Oh well if I have to." He wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders, kissing his head, smelling the scent of his shampoo. Kim frowned, seeing them. "Everything ok? Your not normally this affectionate." Clint sighed, standing straightener but still holding Tony's hand. "Fury called me. He has a mission for me. Seems theres some unfinished business in Budapest." He felt Tony tense. Other then Coulson, Natasha (who was dead now) and Fury, no one knew what happened there. He told Tony and Kim after a particularly bad flashback that involved it. They knew what happened and he could tell they wern't happy with him going back.

Kim turned the stove on low before turning, wiping her hands on her apron nervously. "You...you can't say no?" Clint shrugged. "I can but I won't be apart of shield anymore if I do. There few reasons to call off a mission. PTSD or being sick is one of them. Just not wanting to go, isn't." Tony was quiet a moment before he spoke. "You do what you have to." Kim stepped forward a moment before speaking, in a mixture of fear and horror. "Tony...he can't..what they did.." Clint walked over to her, holding her arms. "Hey, I know what they did, I was there but I have a mission and I promise I'll come back to you." Kim swallowed. "For how long?" "Until the mission is over, there really isn't a time stamp." Tony was the next to speak. "When do you leave?" Clint turned to him, still having an arm wrapped around Kim. "I still have to pack so...tomorrow maybe." Kim sucked in a breath.

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He got up, going to Clint, grabbing his hair and kissing him breathless. Clint melted a little into it before Tony let go, looking so serious. "During dinner we'll tell everyone the news then when we go to sleep, we'll have the time of our lives, make some memories." Clint felt so small, undeserving of all this love. "I don't want to sleep." Tony smirked softly. "Then we won't, we'll do whatever you feel like." "So if I were to ask to go get ice cream at 3AM-" "We'll do it." Kim chuckled before wiping away a tear. She spoke. "It sounds like fun."

Once dinner was done Kim had JARVIS call everyone down down for dinner. TJ, Loki and Gage all walked in. Kim frowned, holding two full plates of chicken and potatoes and veggies. "Wheres Quinn?" Gage gave a look before sitting down. "Her highness is in her lab. Locked down." Tony spoke next. "If it's a total lock down we won't be able to get in until tomorrow." TJ spoke next, pulling a chair out for Loki. "Don't we have override codes?" "Give her time." Tony said, continuing. "If shes on lock down shes either making a break through or in the middle of an emotional break down. Or both." Kim frowned. "But tony, this is important." Gage saw the looks on there faces. "Whats going on?" He became worried within seconds. Clint sighed. TJ and Loki both looked worried as well.

Clint spoke. "Fury called me. He has a mission for me and I can't decline it. Theres unfinished business in Budapest." Gage spoke next, looking at the table. "For how long?" Clint shrugged. "For as long as the mission takes. Could be days, could be months. I...I leave tomorrow." TJ spoke, looking sad. "We should use the override code, Quinn should be here for this." Tony got up from the table. "I'll go use the override, let her know whats going on."

Once tony was gone it was silent. Gage was glaring at the table. He then looked at Kim. "Do you know what your daughter is making in that lab?" Kim frowned. "What is she doing?" He sat up straighter. Clint stood straighter, sensing the anger from Gage, wanting to step in if he has to. Gage continued. "Shes injecting nanobots into her blood stream so she can have a more portable suit. One she can call at will." Kim looked away, troubled by the information. "Injecting it into herself? Won't that cause damage? What about side effects? What if they malfunction?" Gage shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't tell me, doubt she knows. Just...jumped into it."

Tony came back into the room, looking frustrated and worried. "She changed the code. JARVIS isn't even able to talk to her." He turned to Gage. "What happened? Why is she on lock down? Why did she changed the code?" Gage stood up, glaring.  "Shes injecting nanobots into her blood stream to create a suit she can call at will." Tony gave a look. "Thats...thats fairly dangerous. If just one of them malfunctions-" Gage sat back down. "I know. I tried to tell her. Then she locked down the lab." Tony cursed, running his hands through his hair. "dammit. We can't get in. I can't even force her to stop. We can't even break the glass. After the Christmas incident between me and Clint when Steve broke the lab door I made it nearly indestructible." Gage gave an eyebrow. "Nearly?" Tony sighed. "About the only thing that could break it is the iron Man suit which is locked in there. When the lab is on lock down you can't access it in any way except for the override code. Which she changed." Gage let out a breath. "I can still keep an eye on her from the outside. You guys enjoy your night. I can patrol." He walked down toward the lab to keep a watch from the outside.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been five hours since Gage has started keeping watch outside the lab doors, just sitting on the stairs. Kim had brought him some food and coffee, TJ came down to see if she was ok. He heard footsteps behind him and assumed it was Clint saying his goodbyes. "Don't say goodbye yet. I won't miss you leaving for anything." Tony gave a sad little chuckle before leaning against the wall on the other side of Gage. "Thats sweet but I'm not going anywhere." Gage sighed, looking up at him. "Sorry." "No big." He paused, looking in the lab. It was tinted from the inside but they could look in fine. "How she doing?" Gage shook his head. "She hasn't stopped. Shes had six coffees and hasn't had anything but a protein drink in the last .."He looked at his phone. "15 hours." "I almost want to apologize. Its my genetics that shes like that. It took me nearly 20 some years to figure out the line between working and family. Give her time." Gage didn't want to talk about this so he changed the subject. "Hows Clint? I know he dosnt manage well with goodbyes." Tony ran his hands through his hair.

"He's...ok. Actually no, thats a lie. He's terrified. And it dosnt help we are too." Gage nodded. "I don't blame him. After what they did to him...but he respects S.H.I.E.L.D too much to turn down a mission." "I know." Gage stood up, holding his hand out to Tony. Tony gave him a look, shaking his hand. Gage sighed. "Thank you for you and Kim for loving my brother. I can tell it's the happiest he's ever been." Tony smiled. "Am I?...am I getting the other side of the shovel talk?" Gage smirked."Pretty much because if you do hurt him or break his heart then I guarantee to make your life hell." Tony chuckled. "I promise. I want him happy as much as you. I have no plans to leave him." Gage nodded, taking his hand back and sitting down. "Go spend the night with him, keep him from thinking about it too much." Tony nodded. "Keep me updated with Quinn, if anything changes-" "I'll let you guys know." Tony nodded before walking back up the stairs.

Clint was up in their bedroom, shaking with nervousness for the coming day. He was laying face up, his head in kims lap as she pet his hair. It was relaxing but he was still thinking about the what ifs and they were all bad. He didn't want to voice them knowing they would only worry Tony and Kim even more than they already are. "Baby, you're shaking still." "I know." He said, starring at the ceiling. He swallowed. "What if I don't come back me? What if I change?" Kim frowned, petting his hair back, tangling her hair in his blonde spikes. "We'd still love you." "Even if I turn into a monster?" "Clint.." Kim said in a softly scolding tone. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Don't talk like that. You're gonna be fine. You're an amazing fighter and archer and you have Coulson back with you, wern't you telling me what a great handler he is?" "Yeah." Kim smiled sadly. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

Clint was gonna say he was their handler on the last Budapest mission when Kim put a finger on his mouth. "Not another word Clinton." He groaned. "God, my full name. Really?" "I could use your middle?" "Please no." She chuckled as he sat up, holding her close. She snuggled into him as he kissed her head. Then Tony walked in, smiling when he saw them. Kim smiled. "Gonna come join us?" Tony didn't react to the statement, just walking over and kneeling on the bed, grabbing Clint's shirt and bringing him for a deep kiss. Clint was surprised at the suddenness but melted, wanting Tony and Kim everywhere on him.

He wanted to feel them when he left, he wanted to ache in all the right places to remember this night by. While Tony was assaulting his mouth he felt Kim join in behind him, suckling his neck, her small, soft hands traveling under his shirt and feeling every curve of his abs. He moaned, melting under them. When Tony moved to his neck as well, his hand trying to get Tony's shirt off. "God...Tony...I want you inside me..." Tony pulled back, looking in his eyes, cupping his face. "Sure? I don't want to hurt you." He knew Clint didn't prefer it, Tony was normally the bottom, so to have Clint want to submit to him, to be inside of him when he was at his most vulnerable, it made him shake realizing the amount of trust Clint had in him. Clint nodded. "Please."

Tony nodded, looking to Kim, wondering how all three of them would work until she softly smirked to him, kissing his neck over Clint's shoulder. "Don't worry baby. I can get off just from watching you two." Tony shuddered from her words. He was already achingly heard, hearing her say that made him throb. He could tell Clint was in the same boat. "Mm mm ok angel." He saw her get up off the bed, going to their closet were some of there other toys were hidden. Clint and Tony watching her. She smirked, taking out a large yet fairly real looking dildo. She smirked, taking her shirt off. "Don't mind me. Enjoy yourselves."

Clint bit his lip, the idea of being watched made him throb painfully. He turned Tony's head to his, smirking. "What are you waiting for? Make love to me your idiot." Tony let out a breathy chuckle as he started to take his shirt off then helping Clint out of his. He gently laid Clint on the bed, kissing his chest, zeroing in on a nipple as he started to undo his pants button. Clint moaned, arching into it. His nipples were actually really sensitive. He forced himself not to look at Kim, wondering what she was doing. He heard soft moans from her side of the room.

Tony must have been able to sense when he was being distracted by her as he grabbed his cock through his pants, squeezing, a shuddering moan left his mouth. He felt Tony get his pants undone, lowering them, kissing down his legs. Living special attention to his cock, mouthing it through his boxers. Clint's eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh God... Tony... Slow down a little. I don't want to come just yet." Tony smirked, getting his boxers off, leaving Clint nude on the bed and flushed with his cock dripping. "You're awfully sensitive tonight." Clint swallowed, giving a silent answer as he nodded over to Kim who was currently rubbing her clit and nipples. Tony got the idea quickly. He liked the idea of being watched. More than liked.

Tony smirked to him, kissing his lips, invading his mouth. Before Clint could answer back to the kiss, Tony pulled back. "Then lets give her a show." Clint nodded before starting to pull at Tony's cloths. "You're over dressed." Tony smirked before kneeling over Clint, taking his shirt off, his arc reactor shining bright. Clint sat up, taking Tony's jeans off easily and pulling his cock out Tony groaned as Clint squeezed it, stroking it. "Mmm Clint... Thats good." Clint flipped them over so Tony was laying on his back. He got Tony's pants the rest of the way off quickly. He took a moment to admire Tony's sun kissed skin, the reactor shining brightly, keeping him alive. Clint didn't realize he was staring until Tony was sitting up by his elbows. "Clint? You ok?" Clint felt his eyes water, staring into Tony's soulful dark eyes. Tony was looking worried. "Clint?" Clint leaned up, kissing him, his hand gently feeling around the arc reactor. Clint pulled back from the kiss. "I love you." Tony smiled. "I love you too. Lay down. I want to take care of you." Clint nodded, switching with Tony as he laid down and Tony got the bottle of lube.

Tony stole a glace over at Kim who was gently rubbing herself still, the large dildo on the floor by the chair, waiting for he right moment. He went back to Clint, gently spreading his legs, opening the bottle of lube and slicking up a finger. He kissed Clint's well toned stomach as he inserted one finger. He felt Clint tense up. He rubbed his thighs, gently thrusting the finger in and out. "Relax babe." "I'm trying." Tony kept thrusting for a few moments but Clint wasn't relaxing. He got up. "I have an idea." He went to the closet, knowing Clint was watching him. He got a butt-plug out, semi-large. Starting small then getting larger at the base. He got back to the bed. He saw Clint looking nervous. he knelled over Clint, kissing him, invading his mouth. He pulled away, smirking. "I want to watch you impale yourself with this." Clint moaned at the words. This he could do. The only thing he really didn't like about being bottom was the lack of control. Seemed Tony knew him well. Tony gave it to him, moving away enough to have a good view. Clint lubed up the plug and spread his legs nice and wide for Tony and Kim to get a good show.

He felt it enter him, feeling the pressure, the sting, the pleasure mixed with it. He whimpered as it got to the base before stopping at the end. Tony groaned, watching it. "Think you could come twice in one night? Cause I really want to suck your cock." Clint was panting. "I could try." Tony took that as a yes and knelled above his cock, licking up the base. Clint tensed, in a good way, his toes curling. Tony took him whole in his mouth, sucking and licking the head with ease. His hands feeling the tight ass of Clint Barton, roaming over muscular thighs and abs. Clint was gently thrusting into the warm mouth, making his ass come back down on the plug inside him which was a hair away from his prostate, making him crazy. He tangled his hands into Tony's hair, feeling his balls draw up, orgasm so damn close. Tony sucked harder, wanting to milk out everything. It worked. Clint came with a yelp and moan as he climaxed into Tony's mouth. Tony swallowed it all.

Clint was panting and boneless. He whimpered when he felt the butt plug being pulled from him. Tony lubed himself up after he put the plug on the table and positioned himself over Clint's entrance, holding him close. "Ready?" Clint smirked weakly. "You did that on purpose to get me all relaxed." Tony smirked, kissing his neck. "Maybe. But really, you ready?" Clint nodded, wrapping himself around Tony. Tony held him close, sinking into his tight heat. He felt Clint tense up as he moved to the hilt. He kissed his neck, cheek, attempting to relax him. Clint let out a breath as if it was punched out of him as Tony was fully seated inside him. Tony spoke, his voice controlled. "You ok?" Clint nodded. "Yeah, it's just...been a long time since I was bottom." Tony kissed his head. "Thank you for trusting me." Clint chuckled weakly. "Corse I do you idiot. Now start moving."

Tony suckled on his neck, listening to him, moving his hips out before thrusting in, gently, starting a steady pace. Clint moaned softly, gripping Tony's hair, scratching his back. Clint took another glance over, whimpering when he saw Kim now riding the dildo on the chair. Then Tony hit his prostate making him gasp and grip Tony even tighter. Tony heard him, keeping up his pace in the same spot. Clint moaned and scratched at Tony's back, gripping his hair. Tony's pace was tortuous. It wasn't slow but it wasn't hard enough and it kept Clint just on the edge. "Mmmm harder Tony..." Tony groaned, pounding into him at a brutal pace. Clint gasped and moaned underneath him. Gripping Tony's hair, digging his nails into his back. Tony suckled at his neck, wanting to leave a mark. Clint tensed up, coming with a shout. "Ahhh...Tony...' Tony groaned into his neck, Clint's orgasm milking his own as he rode it out, coming deep inside him. Clint heard moans from across the room, already knowing she was coming as well.

They both panted as Tony slipped out of him gently, laying next to him. He felt warm arms hold him close and lips kissing his head and Tony's voice in his ear. "I love you so much Clint." He then felt the space on the other side of him dip as two more arms came around him, slimmer but just as warm. Kims soft voice in his other ear. "I love you to." Clint felt his eyes water from all the love he was receiving. "I love you both to."

Before Clint knew it, the sun was up. He cursed himself. He had planned on staying up all night. He had planned on random Walmart trips and ice cream like Tony promised but he must have fallen asleep soon after there activates. Emotional exhaustion must have gotten the best of him after there night.. He felt Tony move next to him, holding him close. Tony yawned, snuggling close. "Morning birdbrain." Clint gave a sad smile. "Morning shell head." Tony chucked weakly. "Big day." Clint nodded, feeling his eyes water. "Yeah."

Clint got the message that Coulson would be there about noon for pick up. It was 11:45 when Jarvis alerted them. Tony saw Gage walk into the kitchen, looking exhausted and depressed. He's never seen him look so sad. Kim sighed, putting her tea down. "I'll get the door." Clint nodded, standing from his chair, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Tony wanted to talk to Gage but he kept to himself, he would wait until Clint left. One emotional blunder at a time.

Kim and Coulson both walked into the kitchen. Coulson nodded in greeting. "Mr.Stark,Agent Smith." Tony and Gage waved. Gage spoke. "Hey Coulson." Coulson gave a small little smile. "Tony hasn't told you I prefer to be called agent." He gave Tony an amused look as Tony chuckled weakly. Coulson turned to Clint. "Sorry I'm early. Traffic was good." Clint would bet any amount of money that theres a damn plane outside. "Well, I'm ready. Got the briefing?" "of corse. I'll meet you outside while you say your goodbyes." Clint nodded, watching Coulson walk outside.

Tony spoke first. "He's got a plane in my yard dosnt he?" Clint smirked weakly. "Yep." He wished he could say goodbye again to TJ and Loki. But it was a Tuesday. There was school. He wondered vaguely if Quinn was at school or still locked in her cave. They all walked outside and not only was it a plane. It was as if the Quinjet and Hellicarrier had a love child. It was a mini Hellicarrier. Clint smirked. "Whoa. Coulson, when you get the new ride?" He noticed now that Coulson was wearing a black glove on one hand. He made a mental note to ask about it later. Coulson spoke. "Just a Little celebratory gift for taking down HYDRA.." Clint nodded, turning to Tony, Kim and Gage. "Guess this is goodbye for a while." He went to Gage first. Gage gave a weak smile but Clint could tell it was forced. He hugged him close. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble while I'm gone." Gage smirked weakly, playfully punching him when he moved away. "Get in less trouble without ya here." Clint smirked weakly before moving to Kim and Tony. Kim was already wiping tears away while Tony was holding it together for her sake. But he could see those brown eyes water.

He went to both of them, hugging them both. "I promise, I'll come back." Kim sniffled. "You better." Tony hugged him tightly, kissing his head. "You better or I'l come looking for you." Clint smirked softly. "I love you too tony." He looked to both of them. "I love you both. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone ok? Don't burn the house down." Tony chuckled. "I'l do my best" Clint nodded before turning to Coulson, walking to him and onto the mini Hellicarrier. Soon it flew away with there archer.

Kim cried into Tony's shoulder. Tony held her close, letting her cry it out. Once she was calm, he saw Gage was still with them wiping his own eyes. "Gage, wanna tell me whats going on with Quinn?" He took in a deep breath before signaling to follow. Once they got down the stairs they saw the glass was broken and she wasn't there. Tony rushed in. "God...what happened? Is she ok?" Gage took in a breath. "I broke it down. Used the sword Fury gave me when we had to fight wolverine. I had to drag her out of here so she would go to school. Tony, this has to stop. Shes taking this too far."

Kim frowned, looking around, seeing the half made iron man suit Quinn was working on. "Do you think she had a vision? Maybe thats why shes working so hard?" Tony nodded. "Maybe. Either way someone needs to talk to her. This is going too far." Gage went and sat on the stool, hands going to his hair and down his face. "She didn't trust me. If she did have a vision she hasn't told me anything." Kim looked around, wondering what was going thru her daughters head.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe this. Of all people I would think you're on my side Dad." Quinn said as she paced the living room. The lab was in lock-down until there argument was over. Kim, Tony and Gage were all in the living room. TJ and Loki were upstairs avoiding the drama. Tony had his arms crossed, staring her down. "I would be on your side if I knew what you were doing. I could have helped you. You realize how dangerous nanobots are? If one malfunctions there's no way of getting them out and then what? We watch you die? "

Quinn shook her head. "Isn't that the point of these suits? Of avenging and taking down the bad guys? To take risks, even if it's our own life so that others will live?" Tony shook his head. "Taking risks and being suicidal are two different things. Trust me, I know from experience. This has gone beyond risky. You Injected nanobots into your blood stream and locked us all out of the lab. If one of those went wrong, went haywire we wouldn't be able to get to you. And yes you're fine, yes, nothing went wrong but if I needed to get to a suit I wasn't able to. You can't lock us out like that."

Quinn cursed silently to herself. He was right. But she was just so mad at Gage for not trusting her to know what she was doing she didn't realize she was kicking everyone out. Her mother spoke next from her spot near the wall. "Did you have a vision?" Quinn softened a little. "Not quite. There's something really bad coming our way really fast and the only way we all survive is with the suit I'm making. That's what I was told. If I don't finish it in time for... Whatever is coming then Gage will die and mom and you. I can't let that happen."

Tony frowned, walking closer. "Then let me help you. It'll go faster if two brains are working." Quinn sighed. "Fine. Now that the worst part is over, a little help would be nice." Tony nodded. "Good. Me and your mom will be in the kitchen, I think you and Romeo have some talking to do." Tony and Kim both left the room. Tony had plans of calling happy to fill in for Clint while he was gone.

Gage looked over from his spot on the couch, Quinn had her hands in her pockets. He spoke. "Was there a reason you didn't tell me about this vision of yours?" "Was there a reason you wouldn't tell me your nightmares?" Gage stood up quickly, nearly glaring. She has no idea how much she hurt him, or maybe she does and she's blocking it. Blocking seemed like the Stark thing to do. "Answer the question: why didn't you tell me about this vision?"

She looked up, taking in a breath. "Because you'd have stopped me. You all would have stopped me had you known what was involved. You were too emotionally attached for this. I had to distance myself so I could get the most important part of the suit done." Gage looked around the living room, wishing it could give him answers. "So you really didn't trust me." Quinn was about to say something, glaring when Gage continued, stopping her. "If you had told me that this was a part of a vision and had your dad help you, been honest with us from the start we would have helped. Now... Now it's like our entire life together was nothing. Who helped you through every vision? Who helped you through every nightmare?" He walked closer. Continuing. "And now? It's like that was nothing. It meant nothing. Do you even still trust me? For anything?"

Quinn glared. "Of corse I do you idiot. I just..." She looked away knowing she was in the wrong and defeated. " I messed up. Big time and now you don't trust me. And if there's no trust should we even be together anymore? I mean, forget marriage I can barely keep one relationship together." Gage frowned. "What are you saying? That we should just break up, like nothing ever happened?" "Not exactly." Gage felt his heart stop. she was serious. "You want to take a break?" She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah. I mean what's a relationship without trust in the other?" He could see her eyes watering, knowing this was as hard for her as it was for him. He swallowed the growing lump In his throat.

"Quinn, please. We can work through this. You could set an alert for when your time in the lab should end, I can check on you-" She turned, her lip trembling. She couldn't look at him, knowing she would only go right into his arms then nothing would get fixed. The tears fell steadily down her face. Her voice thick. "I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to trust me with this. Just...Think of this as our first step to fixing us. We will be back together, I promise but we both need time apart to build trust again because I messed up, royally. Now, do you trust me enough to let this happen?" Gage was glaring at the floor, taking in every word she said. He let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes. "I trust you. I believe in us. I refuse to believe anything else." She nodded quickly before making her way up to her room and slamming the door.

Gage was left alone in the living room feeling more alone than he ever had in his life. Clint was overseas. Quinn wanted to take a break. He felt numb. He nearly punched Tony in the face, feeling his hand on his shoulder. He lowered his fist, sighing. Tony frowned. "What happened?" Gage couldn't look at him. He felt like a kid in high school that just got rejected. "She broke things off. Says we should take a break to rebuild trust." Tony frowned.

He was honesty surprised Quinn would go this far. If he knew her well then she had a plan. "She has a plan. She's never without a plan. If she says she wants to rebuild trust then she will. Give you two time. You both did kinda take a hit." Gage nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah. If you need anything I'll be in my quarters. I...I just need to be alone for a while." Gage walked away, going upstairs to his room. He walked past Quinn's room. Resisting the urge to put his ear up to the door, to see if she was crying, if she was just as hurt. He felt horrible for thinking that as he walked into his own room. Locking the door.

Clint was in the helicarrier still. It was on autopilot to Budapest and it would be a few hours still. He walked to the mess hall, getting himself a cup of coffee to help his nerves. It been a while since he's been away from home. He was already starting to feel homesick but he knew he had a job to do. "Agent Barton. It's good to work with you again." Clint turned, seeing Coulson. "Director. That's a new title." "Yes and one with more responsibility. Sorry I couldn't fully brief you over the phone. The information is classified, too much risk someone could hear." Clint nodded, sipping his coffee. "Then let's do this."

Phil lead him to his office, bringing up a digital map on the wall. Clint still didn't bring up why he wore one glove. Letting Phil talk, getting lost in the mission,letting the familiar sound embrace him. Phil continued. "Another reason I couldn't say over the phone is the weapons that we found are some of Starks weapons from his days as a weapons manufacturer. We thought all were destroyed but unfortunately some were hidden away by HYDRA who are now using them in their war against SHIELD. " Clint felt a protective urge to hold Tony, knowing the guilt Tony would feel if he knew would be consuming. Clint spoke. "This isn't gonna be an in and out mission is it?" "Afraid not. HYDRA is clever in hiding them, Grant Ward leading the war path."

"So what does this have to do with Budapest? Wasn't that a human trafficking bust?" Coulson nodded. "It was. It still is but they're working with HYRDA this time. This group needs to be eliminated completely. No one is to be left alive."

Clint tensed, sipping his coffee. "What if there's children involved in the group?" "Eliminate. If there's one left to go on then it could mean trouble down the line. If they're slaves to be sold rescue is approved but if theres any tie with the group that could mean trouble you eliminate them with extreme prejudice," Clint nodded, hoping to god there wasn't any children. "Yes sir."

It was an hour later when he decided to call Tony, give him as much of an update he could. It rang a few times as he walked to his private quarters. Tony picked up. "Hey babe, how's saving the world going?" Clint let out a chuckle as he sat in his bed. "Slow going. We have to play the waiting game while we fly to Budapest. How's home?" Tony let out a sigh. "Not good actually. We sorta gave Quinn an intervention about her lock-down. It went ok then Gage and her had to talk and well...Quinn kinda broke things off with Gage." Clint's eyes widened, tensing. "What?! Why?" "She wants to take a break to rebuild trust and both of them are taking it hard. I haven't seen either one of them for two hours." "Shit. I better talk to him when I'm done." "So are you able to tell me what's going on or is it classified?" Clint mentally debated that. He knows if he tells Tony anything he'll want to come out to help. "Classified. Sorry babe." "You know when you get back home we may have to do some Spy/victim role play. The spy talk is pretty sexy." Clint couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think that's a good idea shell head. We start that then I get another mission and all there spy terms you think are so sexy will start turning me on In debrief. I don't want to explain that to Coulson." He smiled when he heard Tony laughing, Kim in the background asking what was going on and what was so funny.

Once he was done talking with them he sighed, preparing himself for whatever emotions his brother has to vent. He had a half hour till landing and yeah he may have put it off because he's never had to deal with an actual break up of any sort. He presses call on Gage's ID and heard it ring.

Gage picked up, sounding exhausted and voice rough and it broke his heart to think he was crying alone in his room. "Hey." "Hey bro. Heard there's trouble in paradise." Gage gave an unamused laugh. "There would be if there was a paradise. Just...I don't know Clint. She dumped me. She says she wants to take a break, rebuild trust and she promises we will but I know what that means. I may have not a lot of relationships but I know what they mean when they say  _take a break._  Just a nice way of actually breaking up with them."

Clint hates this. Hated he was stuck between someone who was pretty much a niece to him and his brother. "Gage, just shut up with the brooding for a second and realize she's just realizing how big she messed up and I really don't think this has to do with trust at all. I think she's terrified. You know how Starks get when your there trapped in a corner and can't figure out a way out of it." "Yeah. I know but still. I've known her her entire life, if this was a part of a vision why couldn't she have told me? " Clint shook his head. He really wanted to slap some sense into these idiots. "Because she's scared Gage. Just.. why don't you give you two some time to cool down and get your senses back and try talking with her, without getting angry." The light turned on his room indicating they started landing in Budapest. Clint spoke. "Sorry bro. Duty calls. I'll call you guys again soon." He hung up, getting his bag and weapons ready.

A half hour later Clint was speeding through the busiest part of Budapest, shooting at a HYDRA jeep who apparently knew they were coming. Coulson was on the wheel while he shot magazine after magazine at the other jeep behind them. Having to yell to Coulson for some conversation. "Still can't believe Quinn would do that ya know!" A head shot. He continued talking. "I mean she knows she messed up but it's like she's terrified of everyone!"

A shot in a hydra agents arm, one in the tire, making it spin and crash into a clearing of trees. Coulson spoke next, seeing the jeep crashed behind them. "Sounds like she's scared of people leaving her so she's doing the leaving first!" Clint sat back in his passenger seat, dirty and grime on his face and a few leaves in his hair. "Maybe your right. I'll have to tell him that tonight. Hopefully it'll help him."


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn wasn't sure if she even wanted to go back to the lab, feeling as though it's caused all her problems. She knew it wasn't. It was a mixture of fear of things to come and what's already happened. She never wanted to admit how much the Fall of SHIELD affected her. How many SHIELD agents were actually HYDRA in wait.

She heard what Ward did to Simmons and Fitz and it broke her heart and terrified her. How could someone stab there family in the back? How could he go on that plane, befriend and know everyone, save there asses several times then try and kill them himself? It terrified her to her core. She attempted to keep her work in the lab secretive but she can't say no to Gage if he asks when he hands her her favorite cup of coffee from that coffee shop she loves.

That's why she put in the over-ride over ride code. So she could work in peace and have it done before shit hit the fan and her family in danger. But she wasn't sure how to convey all that she was scared of. That Gage or Clint could be HYDRA. They're SHIELD agents. With Gage its more technical than an actual tittle unless he told them he wanted a mission. But it still scared her to think he could possibly be the other side.

So she did what Starks do best. They hide and pretend everything's ok.

Now she's locked out of her lab for next 35 hours, her relationship crumbling with Gage and the guilt of not seeing Clint off was threatening to eat her alive. She wiped her tears away but more followed. She had her phone playing whatever break up songs it could find, Mostly Adele and Taylor swift but that's not the point. With nothing else to do but sulk In her misery she might as well do so as a normal teenage girl. Not a genius locked of her lab.

Loki was in the kitchen trying to calm his frazzled nerves. Being a magical being meant your also sensitive to the feelings around you. He could feel the heavy heart of the house. Quinn with her misery, loneliness and guilt. Tony and Kim with there worry and fear for the two lovers and Gage with a heavy and broken heart full of fear.

Loki's hands were shaking still from the anxiety all day. Finally he willed himself out of TJs room (and his arms) and wanted a cup of tea. He told TJ to go to the training room to burn off some energy. He knew TJ was just as restless.

He sat down on the chair, bringing his green tunic coat around him more. He jumped when he heard movement behind him. It was just Kim, her eyes red rimmed from crying. She spoke. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just came to see if you were alright." She walked closer. He looked away. "I can feel everything. It's heavy and suffocating and I can't do anything about it." Kim frowned. Those words rang too true to her. "Where's TJ?"

Loki looked up to her a moment. "In the training room. He's been with me all day trying to help me through these emotions but I know it's affecting him too. Just differently." Kim gave a sad smile. "He never thought Quinn would break things off. Bet he always thought Gage would do that and he could play protective brother and punch him." Loki smiled sadly. "Yeah. Something like that. But he can't and it bothers him and he's not even sure why it bothers him. So I told him to go to the training room to relive some stress. " Kim nodded with a sigh before getting an idea. "Would you like to bake with me? I always bake when I'm stressed. It helps by giving me something to do." Loki smiled weakly. "I don't know how good I will be." Kim smiled, standing and getting supplies and aprons, handing Loki one.

Clint wasn't sure how he got into this mess but they were driving and hit some kind of landmine, throwing their jeep off, tumbling into a ditch. Clint gasped in pain, accessing his damage. The jeep was on it's roof. Windows broken, surrounded by broken glass. His leg felt broken or possibly pinned by the car. Lots of bruising on his chest and torso. A gash on his face and possible concussion as his vision is just on the line of blurry. He looked around, hearing men yelling in Arabic a distance away. He looked at the driver side and swallowed down his stomach. Coulson was unconscious and bleeding from his head. It looked like his arm was broken but was hidden by his suit.

Clint heard the yelling getting closer with every second. He bit the bullet, pulling himself from the wreckage. Growling in pain, managed to get his gun out from its holster. He had to get Coulson and himself to safety. He had to call for evac but before that they had to survive this wreck first.

He got his head and arms out of the broken window. The cult they were running from coming down the hill. Clint pulled himself more, aiming the gun with both hands and shooting at them best he could. He managed a few head shots, a knee here, chest there. One man was too close for comfort. He shot at him, making blood splatter on him as he fell dead in front of him. Luckily not on him or this would be made things much more difficult and horrible.

Clint took in a breath, looking at his surroundings. There was nothing to be heard. Just quiet. Once he deemed it safe enough he pulled the rest of him out with a pained grunt, gasping. He got to the other side, limping checking Coulsons pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one. He checked to make sure he wasn't pinned to the car before hauling him out. He got Coulson out, getting the radio that was in his pocket since his was destroyed in the crash. He could feel the bits in his pocket. He called Melinda, knowing she was waiting for this call.

Clint spoke into the phone quietly but full of panic. Coulson was bleeding and looking pale. "Agent Barton to Agent May requesting evac immediately. Coulson is down, I repeat, Coulson is down." Clint felt panic bubble up when it seemed too long to wait for a response when May spoke into the phone. "We have your location. We'll be there in less then 5 minutes." Clint slumped with relief, putting pressure on Coulsons wounds.

Coulson came to a few minutes later. He groaned quietly, more out of confusion then pain. "Barton...what happened?" Clint grinned in relief. "We kicked ass sir. They might have surprised us with a land mine but we got them. Evac is gonna be here soon." Coulson nodded weakly before wincing. Clint saw this. "What hurts sir?" "Head. Feels like Thor went to town on it with that hammer of his. Everything else hurts but nothing more then aches. Wrist might be broken."

Coulson moved his one gloved covered had slightly only to have it break, showing the wires inside and glowing core as the hand fell to the ground. Clint gave him a look. "Care to explain sir?" Coulson saw his broken mechanical hand on the ground next to him when they both heard the plane above them. "Later. I promise. It's a long story."

Meanwhile in the HYDRA compound that wasn't far from them Ward was watching the security TV. He had cameras scattered in this area. A sick hunting ground of sorts to test possible agents. And to make sure other would-be terrorists know where not to step. He'd send a warning. He was only here visiting for the weekend, making sure everything was running smoothly when one of his goons told him he spotted Agent Coulson and Agent Barton on there grounds. Car crashed into a ditch but both escaped via evac.

This worried ward. The director of shield and Barton weren't stupid. They'd figure out this compound was near where they crashed. He smirked, walking away to come up with a plan. He'l make sure to have Coulsons head on his wall and Barton kept for his own pleasure. Whatever that may be.

Clint and Coulson were both sent to medical and fixed up. Coulson had a cast on his good hand. His other hand still missing from breaking and a bandage on his head. Clint luckily didn't break anything but his ankle and leg were sprained and strained along with a concussion and bandage on his cheek.

Once they debriefed he brought in a coffee for Coulson, sitting near his medical bed. He had a concussion slightly worse then his own. "Feeling better sir?" Coulson gave a weak smile. "Heads still pounding but it'll pass." He handed Coulson the coffee. Coulson held it carefully with his cast up hand. Clint sat next to the side of the bed. "Care to tell me about that now?" He pointed to his missing hand, showing its blue core. Coulson sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it. "In the most simple terms: Theres these crystals that only effect humans and not Inhumans. If you were an Inhuman you'd be fine. Anyone who isn't and is holding it or in its vicinity when it's broken, it turns you to stone. One of the bad guys was about to throw it on the ground around my team. I jumped for it, caught it but started turning me stone. Luckily Fitz was quick thinking and chopped my hand off quickly before it could take the rest of me."

Clint nodded. "I'm sorry that happened." Coulson let out a breath. "Not your fault. How's your life with the Starks?" Clint smiled. "Good. Very good. I can't believe how good it is. I mean I have two people that love me no matter what. I never thought I'd get here." Coulson smiled. "I'm happy for you. Really. How do you think Gage and Quinn are doing?" Clint sighed. "Better I hope. Of all the times for them to do this is when I'm not there to slap some sense into them." "Maybe this so what they need before they move forward. " Clint nodded. "Maybe. I'm gonna give my brother a call, see what's going on. " Coulson nodded. "Tell the family I said hi." Clint nodded with a smile, walking out of the room.

It's been two days that Quinn hasn't talked more then a simple hello to Gage as he walked by. Two days of avoiding and longing and agony. It took all Gage had no to have some sort of anxiety attack around her. Even in passing. He always managed to get somewhere private to let his anxiety happen in peace. He dreaded being on patrol. Not even just because of the possibility of sleeping on the job. There was a high chance she would have nightmare and he would go running to help her like the noble knight he is. And it happened. He was doing ok, drinking coffee non stop and stopping to listen to a few songs in his phone when Jarvis sent the alert that Quinn was having a nightmare. He didn't even think, it was natural to him.

He got to the door, hearing her whimpers and cries. He went in carefully not wanting the door to startle her awake or make things worse. She was curled tightly in the blankets, whimpering and nearly hyperventilating as tears wouldn't stop. He held her close, speaking softly in her ear as he's done so many other times like this. Her lullaby of sorts.  
"Quinn it's just a dream. Your safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you, I got you. Your knights here." It seems to take forever but she finally relaxed, starting to wake up. She looked around confused, her eyes watery. Gage kissed her head. "You're alright princess. I got you." Quinn looked at him confused. "What?...why are you here?" He gave her a look. "What do you mean? You had a nightmare. I helped."

She shook her head, swallowing down her anxiety. "I mean were broken up right now. We shouldn't be near each other." He gave her a serious look, not letting her go from his embrace. "Broken up or not I'm going to help you through your nightmares. Not gonna let you walk that dark road alone. Not ever. Just let me hold you and you can go back to sleep and pretend this never happened." Quinn let herself relax against him, enjoying the smell of his cologne before she remembered. She had a vision. "They're gonna hurt you. They're gonna kidnap you and experiment on you. " Her breathing became faster. "There gonna turn you into a monster." He held her away enough to look at her. Frowning. "Was this a vision?" Her lip trembled as she nodded. "I can't let it happen. I can't." A sob escaped her before she could help it, hiccuping like a crying child.

He held her close, wrapping her in his arms. "Shh it's gonna be ok. I can take care of myself. Don't you worry about me." Suddenly his cell phone was ringing, startling them both. She seemed to suddenly remember their break up and spoke quietly as she stood. "I'll get us some milk." She said as she walked out of the room, throw blanket around her shoulders. He hated he felt so disappointed at her leaving but he saw it was Clint calling. "Hey how's fighting the good fight?" Clint gave a humorless laugh. "Ha. Your funny." He sighed as Gage started to walk out of the room, phone to his ear as Clint spoke.

"We took a hit. I'm honestly surprised I'm still here. Our jeep hit a landmine of some sort and we went crashing into a ditch. We were fine, obviously. But still, it was a close call and put this mission back by at least two months while we heal. Coulson broke his wrist and apparently he has a robot hand and that needs fixed. I got away with a few sprains and a concussion." " "Sorry to hear but honestly where your at might be best right now." "Break up going bad?" "To say the least. Emotions are just flying everywhere. The tension is horrible and don't even get me started on my anxiety attacks-" "Wait your getting anxiety attacks again? You haven't had any in years." Gage wanted to groan in frustration. He knew Clint would turn into a mother hen at that mention. It just slipped out.

"Yeah, like 16 years. It's no big, it's only because of this break she wants... It's...damn...I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I've never not been allowed around her. ""Did Tony ban you from her or something?" "No. She wants as little contact as possible so she can think and not have any distractions but fuck we live In the same house, what the fuck am I supposed to do Clint?" He had no idea when his breathing for faster or when his explanation become a ramble but soon as he was done speaking he felt his breathing getting faster and eyes welling up with tears. He quickly turned into a nearby bathroom with Clint in his ear. Closing his eyes tightly. Trying to get his breathing under control.

"Dude, are you having an attack right now?" Gage swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Fuck. Yeah. It stupid I mean it's just a break up, they happen everyday..."He trailed off when his felt his voice on the brink of cracking. Clint spoke. "Gage. Listen to me. Just breath. Just in and out and hold it." Gage did as he was told, breathing in and out deeply then holding his breath for a few seconds, letting it out, feeling calmer but not calm enough to face her. "Feel better bro?" Gage sighed. "Yeah. Do not tell Tony or Kim this. Or Coulson for that matter." "Pinky promise dude. Any chance Kim or Tony are up?" Gage asked Jarvis. Jarvis spoke. "Both sir and Kim are asleep. Shall I wake them?" Gage spoke. "No jay. But thanks. Sorry Clint. There sleeping." "Oh well. I'l call tomorrow. Not like I'm going anywhere. You gonna be ok?" Gage wiped the tears from his face from his attack. "I'll be fine. Talk to you later. Stay safe." He hung up, going to the sink to wash his face with cold water.

Once he felt ready enough to face her he took in a deep breath then opened the door, continuing down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw the light on in the kitchen but didn't see her then he walked into the living room, seeing her curled on the couch, cup of chocolate milk with spongebob on TV on low. He walked in, leaning against the wall. She looked over, not realizing there were tear tracks still on her face. Gage swallowed down his longing to hold her and make her happy again. "Hey." "Hey. Mind if I join you?" She paused before moving over, giving him space.

He moved slowly, sitting next to her, leaving a small gap between them. There was an awkward silence that slowly grew into a comfortable silence while they watched sponge bob annoy squid ward for the hundredth time. Gage nearly jumped when Quinn spoke. "I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you so much. I know I shouldn't go running back, I should think this through, like an adult but I don't know how much longer I can be away from you. " Gage swallowed down his nerves. "We can talk. Adults do that too I've heard. They talk out their problems." Quinn gave him a look before wiping away a few stray tears. "I suppose I could try. How much worse could this get?" Gage sighed. "Ok then. Why do you think it's the best choice to take a break instead of trying to fix it?" Quinn have him a look. "Because I fucked up. You don't trust me anymore, I need to earn that back." "I don't think it's that. That might be a part of it but it's not the real reason. " Quinn looked away. "What is the real reason then?" Gage took in a breath. "You wanted to punish yourself. By making yourself hurt as you've hurt me with the distrust. " He saw her stiffen before looking over, looking terrified and furious. He knew he hit the nail on the head.

She spoke. "That's...not wrong. But it's not right either. " She paused, wanting to continue. Gage was silent, letting her speak. "I'm terrified. Of HYDRA. How who were once friends, family suddenly stabbed them in the back? How can someone do that?" Gage frowned. "Wait..do you think any of us are HYDRA?" Quinn stayed quiet because she knew it was stupid. Tears formed in her eyes. Gage continued, frowning. "Quinn I don't know what it'll take to prove to you I'm not HYDRA but I'm not HYDRA. And neither is Clint . I promise." Quinn was expecting an amused smile or even a laugh at her confession. All she saw was dead seriousness. She looked away, feeling stupid for feeling this way. She felt a strong hand on her cheek and chin, turning her head gently to meet his hazel eyes. Gage pleaded. "Please, Quinn. Let's fix us. Together. " She gave it a few seconds of thought before she nodded, a few tears falling down her face. He smiled, leaning in, kissing her softy, deeply.

She made a little pleasured sound. Opening her mouth to him without any second thought. Her hands came around, gripping his hair, wanting him as close as humanly possible. He groaned, holding just as close, arms right around her waist. She couldn't stop herself if she tried. She straddled him, moving to suckle at his neck, kissing and biting. Wanting to mark him as hers.

Gage moaned, holding her close. A hand traveling down to her ass, gripping one smooth globe in hand. It was softer than normal from her pajama pants but he felt her rectifying that situation. She moved enough to get her pants and underwear off then moved to his. He bit his lip, groaning as her hands grazed over his cloth cover erection. He moved her hands gently so he could help her. Once they moved his pants away to bring out his achingly hard cock Quinn didn't waste time. She positioned herself then lowering herself fairly quickly. They both gasped as if the air was punched from them. She wrapped herself around him as he held her, thrusting up inside her. Never wanting to forget this feeling of her all around him.

She moaned into his ear, panting, moving her hips with him. She panted."Gage...ahh I'm sorry...so sorry...ahh more...please..." Held her tightly, kissing her head. "Shh...I love you so much..." She moved, her forehead touching his as he went harder, faster, deeper. She gasped out. "Ahhh God...I'm close...I love you to..." He felt his eyes water with emotion. He went harder. "Don't leave me again..."

He felt her walls tighten around him with the force of her orgasm. "Ahhh Gage...I..." Then he felt her go limp, falling into his shoulder.

He pulled out, holding her close, laying her down on the couch. "Jarvis?...is she ok?" She looked asleep. He remembered this happened one other time with her. He knew something was wrong. Jarvis spoke. "Her body seems to be returning to normal. There was a surge in her blood pressure briefly before she fainted. Right now it is returning to normal." He held her close. Still incredibly worried. He kissed her head, waiting for her to wake up.

It seemed like hours before she woke up but was actually two minutes. She moved slightly, opening her eyes. She saw Gage looking terrified. He perked up, moving some hair from her face. She frowned. "Gage? What happened?" He swallowed down the lump of anxiety that was building since she passed out. "You passed out again. Jarvis said there was a surge in blood pressure before you passed out." She frowned, closing her eyes. "I don't want to deal with this right now. Can...can I just stay here with you and watch cartoons?" He gave a weak smile. "Of corse princess." He fixed his pants, handing her own pants over to put on.

Once they were both cleaned up he held her close, putting on more cartoons. She fell asleep in his arms and he couldn't bring himself to move. He was just so happy to have her back in his arms where she belongs.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony was the first to wake which was strange. It's not often he's an early walker. He tried to go back to sleep but that clearly wasn't happening. He sighed, kissing Kim's cheek before standing and going downstairs. He tossed and turned half the night, waking every hour.

He yawned, walking down the stairs, ruffling his hair. "Jay, what time is it?" "It is 6:45am sir. Today is Thursday, October 5th with a temperature of 65 degrees-" He waved at the air. "Yeah, yeah ok, save that for after coffee." He trailed off, walking into the living room, seeing Gage and Quinn asleep in each others arms. He made sure to be quiet, having the feeling they made up and we're back together. He didn't want to disturb the peace.

He got the coffee maker set, turning it on before checking for any texts or missed calls. Nothing. He sighed sadly. He was missing Clint horribly. He used to be sandwiched between Clint and Kim when they slept. He had never felt so safe in his life. He hated this feeling. This feeling of longing and ache that there not there. It was heavy. He looked at his phone again, seeing the wallpaper that had him, Clint and Kim. A selfie taken by Clint and sent to him. He got lost, remembering that day.

"Sir, I believe your coffee is done." Tony nearly jumped, putting his phone away. "Thanks jay." He started to pour his coffee when TJ walked in. Loki following looking much more put together. TJ looking like he quit literally got dragged out of bed. He yawned. "Dad, make mornings go away." Tony gave a smirk. "Afraid I can't control nature son." "Can you at least make me some coffee?" Loki gave TJ a look before walking to the fridge. "So grumpy this morning my dear." Tony chuckled. "He was never a morning person. Unless there was a girl at school." Loki gave TJ a look. TJ gave a look back. "There still is...Lucy." He raised an eyebrow. Loki and Tony shared a look. Tony chuckled before looking away. "I'll get your coffee."

TJ gave a weak smile before sitting down. "Thanks." He looked in the living room, seeing Gage and Quinn asleep. "Guess they're back together? That would explain your sudden mood change babe." Loki nodded, getting eggs, fruit and bacon out from the fridge. "Obviously. How do you want your eggs?" TJ sighed. "Scrabbled. Please." Loki nodded before getting to work.

Tony gave Loki a look before handing TJ his coffee. "You cook Loki?" "Yes. Kim taught me a lot of basics last night to help keep my mind off things. I have to say, it is very soothing. " Kim walked in, kissing TJ on the head before moving to Tony. Tony smiled, kissing her before handing her a mug of coffee. "Morning angel." She smiled. "Morning. Your up early." "And your in a better mood too. " Kim nodded.

She got a glimpse of Gage and Quinn. "It was like the house for suddenly lighter last night. Like the storm passed." She sipped her coffee. "Any word from Clint?" Tony shook his head. "No. But it's alright, I mean he's out there saving people. No rush." Kim could sense the toll the distance was taking on him. She went to hold his hand when he suddenly got up. "I'm gonna call Happy about that job opening," He walked away and down toward the lab. TJ spoke first. "Mom, is dad alright?" Kim sighed. "He just misses Clint and dosnt know how to handle it."

There was movement in the living room. Kim turned and saw Gage was awake with Quinn stretching while sitting on the couch. TJ spoke first, turning to see them. "The love birds are awake." Quinn gave Gage a quick ruffle of his hair before walking into the kitchen looking exhausted. "Coffee then you may speak." Gage gave her a look, fixing his hair. Looking exhausted as well, following her into the kitchen. Kim gave a smile before getting her a mug of coffee. "So you two seem better." Gage sighed. "We still have some issues to work out but what couple dosnt. We did a lot if talking last night." TJ brought his hands in the air in quotations. " _Talking_." Quinn slapped the back of his head. TJ winced. "Ow!"

Loki brought him a plate of eggs and sausage. "You deserved that." "Ouch. Babe." Loki smirked, walking back to the stove. Quinn sipped her coffee before asking. "Where's dad? Normally he's up when your up." Kim sighed. "He's hidden himself in the lab. He's not taking Clint being gone on a mission very well. We all miss him. I miss him and your dad he misses him but he's never been in a position to miss someone. He was always the one being missed. And now he's worried and scared and dosnt know how to act. He's always taken action and he can't." Gage frowned. "Next time Clint calls me I'll tell me all that, maybe he can talk some sense into him."

Tony decided to busy himself, looking over Quinn's plans for her armor, seeing what he could fix and help. He was down there for two hours before his phone rang on Clint's ring-tone "carry on my wayward son." He nearly jumped, getting his phone and answering. "Clint?" Clint gave a weak laugh. "Hey Tony. How you been?" Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Fine. Fine. Gage and Quinn are back together. I should have known it wouldn't be long. But other than that there's really no news. I've been in the lab tinkering here and there. I..I miss you. I'm missing you more than I thought I ever could."

Clint sighed. He hated hearing the hurt tone he had. "I miss you too. I'm having a hard time sleeping without you and Kim. I've gotten so used to your light that I have to keep a flashlight on to help me sleep. It reminds me of you." Tony sat down, letting out a heavy breath. "I'm barely sleeping at all. Kim tried to help but it dosnt do much."

Clint sat straighter, ready to seriously talk. "Tony, I want you to listen to me and listen good. I love you. I love Kim. I love you both so much it hurts to be so far away from you. But I have a job to do and so do you. Your job is helping Quinn on her suits and keeping TJ out of trouble and sometimes saving the whole damn world. Baby I love you but you have to take care of yourself. Let Kim or Quinn in once in a while. Talk to them about what your going though because I'm not always going to be able to pick up the phone at a moments notice."

Tony hated himself for feeling his eyes water half way through Clint's speech, he had to wipe a few tears away. "God I miss you Clint. I'll try do better. I have been a little lax on taking care of myself. But what about you? How's fighting the good fight?" "It's alright. Got bumped back by at least a month. There was a landmine, we got hit. We're fine, minor injuries before you start worrying your head off. I got a few sprains, a few bruises. A fracture is somewhere in there but nothing big. Coulson got the worst. He broke his wrist and hand, got a pretty bad concussion. Until we can get back on the field were gonna be gathering info and small recon work. " Tony sighed. "You know if you guys need any help my services are here. " Clint smiled. "I know babe."

Quinn kept to herself at lunch, as is normal for her. Working in her notebook, working on her suit when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over, seeing Aiden. She gave a look before he spoke calmly. "May we speak? In private?" She sighed. "Sure." She packed up her notebooks and followed him to an empty hall. He sighed. "I want you to reconsider your previous decision." She blinked. "For what? Deciding to not work with a highly weaponizble chemical made for military and public use? Yeah. I don't think so." Aiden felt his anger rising. It was wasn't normal for him for his anger to be triggered. He thought maybe it was just because of her. Maybe he wanted her more than he thought. Yeah. That's it. He looked away, keeping his calm. "I don't think your thinking this all the way through. The uses of this are life saving." "You mean when if it works?"

He took in a breath, his fist tightening. Nails digging into skin. He didn't know it but Damian was manipulating his emotions from afar. In his room in hell he was watching and making sure to manipulate all he could. "It's a work in progress Quinn. Trial and error. There is always trial and error with science. You of all people should know this." He was leaning against the wall, putting his weight in his forearm, almost trapping her. Staring down her 5'2 frame with his 5'9 height. She wasn't scared. She glared up at him, arms crossed.

"My trail and error dosnt get people killed. Your extrmis is too dangerous and too weaponizble. I am not and will not be working with you, ever." He suddenly grabbed her arms, tightly. His eyes seething with anger. "I won't ask again. Work with me and I won't hurt your little boy toy." She smirked weakly. "I'd like to see you try. Now let go of me." He only tightened his hold. He spoke, nearly whispering in her ear. "Work for me and I won't have to force you on your knees where you belong-"She kneed him in his balls, making sure it hurt. He gasped out in pain before she punched his nose, making him fall to the ground, holding his bleeding nose. She stood over him. "As I've said. Try and hurt my family. I'd like to see you try." She walked away, taking her bag with her. He watched her walk away, his nose bleeding heavily and his balls aching. He felt his anger leave him with embarrassment and defeat but a new emotion emerged: vengeance. For embarrassing him, turning him down when his product could be such a life saver. Quinn Stark will pay. Not with her life but with the life of her family.

Quinn stepped outside, calling her dad. He picked up. "Hey Quinn. Everything ok?" She sighed. "No. I had a run in with Aiden Killian. He's threatened Gage and me and pretty much the rest of the family. He tried saying some other shit about me to get me to work for him but I kneed him in the balls and broke his nose." "That's my girl. Guess I should be on the look out for him?" "Or add him to some kind of ban list for Jarvis. Like if he comes to close to the house or something. I have a feeling he's gonna try something," "I'l do that. I can have Jarvis keep a look out. If he's within 5 miles of the House, we'll know." "Thanks. Is Gage there?" "Yeah, I'll get him for you."

She heard movement then some muffled talking before Gage answering. "Hey babe, everything ok?" "Not really. Dad can tell you more of it but that Aiden Killian threatened you to get me to work for him, like he thinks I'm some fairy tale princess that faints at the thought." She heard Gage chuckle before talking. "What did you tell him?" She smirked. "I told him I'd like to see him try." "That's my girl."

In hell Damian was sitting in his bed, watching through a fog Aiden and his anger. He had a ball in his hand that had etching of emotions on it with lines with dots. The dots acted like a volume setting but with emotions and Damian was a master at sliding them to there highest to get just the right emotion.

Gage picked Quinn up from school. When they got home there was fear and worry in the air. Kim had fainted and hasn't woken up for 20 minutes. Tony had her laying on the couch, holding her hand. Quinn went over to them. "Dad! What happened?" Gage walked in, looking worried.

Tony spoke, liking terrified. "I don't know. One second she was cooking dinner and the next she was on the floor. Jarvis did a scan and didn't find anything wrong, she just fainted and..I...I.." Gage and Quinn both saw the beginnings of an anxiety attack. Quinn touched his shoulder. "Dad why don't you get some air? We'll watch over mom." Tony swallowed, nodding before standing, giving one more look to Kim on the couch before walking out the front door for some air. Quinn looked over and found nothing, not even any signs it might be the elders. Quinn frowned with worry. "What could have caused this?" Gage had his arms crossed. "Think there's a correlation between her fainting and this Aiden kid talking to you?" "Like a premonition? Maybe. We won't know for sure until she wakes up. Lord know when that will be."

About 15 minutes later Tony came back in, Happy leading the way. "I found this billionaire outside, can I keep him?" Tony gave him a look before playfully punching him. Quinn smiled, running over and hugging happy. "Happy!" Happy smiled, hugging her before seeing Kim on the couch, frowning, letting go of Quinn. "What happened?" Quinn sighed. "She fainted. She's been out for a half hour. We're not sure why." Happy sighed. "I'll go make my famous coffee then. Seems like you guys could use some. You guys can fill me in on what's been happening." Gage gave happy a look. "Famous coffee?" Tony smiled weakly, following into the kitchen. "You'll see."

Gage took a sip of the coffee and moaned. "Happy this is the best coffee I've ever had." Quinn smiled. "What's in this?" Happy smiled. "Just hot cocoa mix and ice cream as a substitute for creamer." "It's amazing." Tony was still on edge and distracted. He watched Kim passed out on the couch from inside the kitchen. He spoke quietly. "It's been 45 minutes. Should we take her to a hospital?"

"That won't be necessary." All heads looked and saw a man, well built with blonde hair and very attractive standing at the entrance to there kitchen. Gage was the first up, gun held and ready to shot the intruder.

Tony looked confused. "Jarvis? How did he get in?" "I am unaware of whom you speak about sir but I am reading electromagnetic activity in one spot by the kitchen." Gage spoke next, glaring. "Who are you and how did you get in?" The blonde man didn't seem phased by the gun in his face. "I am an angel of the lord and I have come to protect Kim." Quinn glared, crossing her arms. "Angels? Please, tell us something believable." He looked at Quinn. "The devil exists. Demons. As well. You know they exist yet you throw away the notion of angels and heaven." All were silent before Happy spoke. "Can you prove it?"

The man smiled. "Of corse." He closed his blue eyes, a light shining around him before it went away showing him dressed in golden amour with white pants, boots, shirt and a golden shield. His wings outstretched and sword now held in his opposite hand of the shield. "My name is Micheal. I am an Arc angel." Happy was the first to react, doing the sign of the cross. "I am unworthy." Michel looked at him with a smile, his amour disappearing into a button down and jeans. "Please, I am a mere angel, do not treat me as though I am a God." Tony sighed. "I need a stronger coffee for this day. Hey, where's TJ and Loki at?" Quinn looked at her dad. "On a date." Tony nodded before looking at Micheal. "So why exactly are you here to protect her? I mean of all the times to start that this is it?"

Michael sighed. "There is a war on the horizon, looming over your family. It involves Lucifer and his son. Do you not feel it?" Quinn spoke up quietly. "I feel it. But what about my mom? Is she ok?" "She is fine. She's resting. This war coming is going to take a lot out of her, hurt her even more and she needs to be 100%." Quinn shook her head. "I'm sorry, I agree with my dad here, of all the times to protect her it's now? Not when she was kidnapped and rapped or kidnapped and used as leverage against my dad but now?"

The angel sighed. "It was partly her mother. She prayed, feeling an overwhelming feeling of evil following your family. I came." Quinn nearly glared. "And those men that hurt her when we were kidnapped? They weren't evil?" "They were bad men, horrible. They are spending there time in hell but they were not evil. They are humans who walked the wrong path." Gage reacted, seeing Quinn's temper flaring. He held her shoulders. She continued. "I was raped. I nearly died. My mother was molested. My brother nearly died in my arms and they're not evil? Or we can go even further back when both me and my brother were kidnapped when we were barely five years old. They hurt us. They put a gun to my head, sprained my wrist, tied my brother up so he couldn't protect me. I was fucking four years old and they're not evil?!" Tony raised his voice. "Quinn! That's enough." Quinn looked at him before glaring at the floor, walking out of the kitchen and to the lab. Gage followed.

Happy frowned. "I'm sorry about her." Micheal smiled sadly. "Don't be. She has fire. It's good she questions things, that's how people grow. But I cannot change what is already law. No human is truly evil. " Tony sighed. "I hate to say it but I agree with her. To a point. I mean there's nothing I can do, I'm just glad they're rotting in hell."

Gage followed her into the lab. "Quinn, what's gotten into you?" She turned, her eyes watery but it still didn't extinguish the fire in them. "Me? What about Blondie upstairs? He's a hypocrite." "It's not his fault things are the way they are. He's a soldier, not the law maker." "Still their whole system is bullshit up there, saying no human is capable of true evil. I've seen it first hand and not even me, did they forget of a man called Adolf Hitler, Jeffry Dahmer, and anyone else that likes to kill for fun? Huh? What about them? Are they not evil?"

Gage frowned, seeing a panic attack inching it's way to the surface in her eyes. He walked closer, holding her arms. "I agree with you but I also know I can't change the universal laws. Getting riled up is going to do nothing but tire you out." She sniffled, wiping the tears from her face. "And people wonder why I'm not religious." He sighed, holding her close. "You and me both. How about we just watch spongebob until we're needed?" She nodded, hugging him close.

Clint groaned, waking up. It was dark where he was, his hands tied behind a chair and his weapons stripped from him. His clothing felt lighter which is how he knew they stripped him of his weapons. His mouth tapped shut as he tried to struggle out of his restraints but nothing would budge. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. He was well enough to do that while Coulson healed. But somewhere along the line he got ambushed and taken down and waking up tied to a chair and mouth tapped shut in some basement.

"Good. Little bird is awake." Clint heard Grant Ward before he saw him walking into view with a very big knife, spinning it in his hands. "I worried we put you in a coma, can't have that. " Clint glared at him, struggling in his restraints in vain. Ward continued. "Glad to see your doing ok, at least at the moment." He leaned down to be face to face with Clint, bringing the knife to his cheek, cutting the skin, making Clint wince. "Don't worry, you won't die. Just gonna send a message."


	16. Chapter 16

"Director!" Agent May shouted as Coulson ignored her orders, walking down the hall of med bay and to his office. He had to use the wall for support. Wincing, having to use his sprained wrist. She shouted again, throwing formality out the window. "Coulson! Stop! You need to rest-" Coulson turned to her, quickly, nearly falling in the process but catching himself. His concussion was pretty bad with off-balance, light-headed and a pounding headache.

Every light felt like a hit. She continued. "You have a serious concussion. If it were any other agent in your place you'd be doing the same." " _If._ _If_ agent may and it's not any other agent. I need to find him. And that means all hands on deck, even off-balance ones." She shook her head. "At least let me get you a wheelchair."

Coulson didn't like this at all. Both Fitz, Simmons and Skye were all agreeing: it's like he disappeared. There isn't a trace. And what trace there was is laying in the sand as a decoy. Ripped off of his person. HYDRA knew what they were doing. They wanted to be hidden and with Ward leading the way he knew the ins and out of SHIELD. Coulson shook his head. "Is there anything we do know?" Simmons spoke first. "Honestly? No. There's no trace of him anywhere that we could track or even get a lead on."

Skye was next, her arms crossed. "I wonder, what if HYDRA plans on bringing him back, like a message of  _don't mess with us or_ _this_ _will happen_ _to you._ " Fitz spoke. "Ward does have a flare for theatrical." Skye sighed. "It's cliche but it fits his M.O. " Coulson sighed. "So we just sit here and wait while he's being tortured?" May crossed her arms. "Do we have a better one?" Skye perked up. "What about Stark? I think he has trackers on everyone in his family for times like this." Fitz and Simmons gave her a look. She gave them a look. "They have a tendency to get kidnapped a lot. I could try hacking into his system and get the tracker info so we can track Agent Barton." Fitz cleared his throat before speaking. "At that point why don't we just go to Tony for help. I mean it'll look pretty bad if shield is caught hacking into his computer. He'l never trust us again."

Coulson nodded before sighing. "I agree with Fitz. Not that I don't trust your hacking skills Skye but Fitz is right. If we're caught by Jarvis, it'll look bad and he'l never even attempt to work with us again. May? Could you get my suit jacket, shirt and tie? I need to make a call. Can't do that in a hospital gown." Agent may nodded, leaving the room. He dismissed everyone, promising to call after he's gotten the information.

Tony was tinkering on Quinn's suit (this time with permission while she was at school.) He was wiping oil off his head and moving the goggles over to rest on his head, making hair stick everywhere when Jarvis spoke."Sir I am receiving a call from Director Coulson. Should I accept?" Tony let out a breath before throwing the wrench to its place semi-gently. "Throw it up jay." "Of corse sir."

Tony stood as the face of Phil Coulson (if not a little worse for wear if the bandage on his head is any indication along with bruising.) "Agent, what is it you need? Not that I'm not happy to talk to you." "I'll be frank , Clint's been captured by HYDRA while on recon and we have no way of tracking him." It took a few seconds for that to sink in before his eyes widened and his heart quite literally skipped a beat. "Is he ok? Are they gonna kill him?""I don't believe Ward will kill him, it's not his style. We think there using him to send a message to shield and in that case he'll be wounded but alive. Skye says you have trackers in each of your family, does this include Clint?"

Tony was already typing furiously away at the computer. "Jay, send Clint's tracking information to director Coulson." It almost took Phil aback Tony calling him by his title which meant he knew the gravity of the situation. Tony continued. "Do you need anything else? Do you need me out there? I can be there in less then an hour." "That won't be necessary. So long as we have the tracking information, we'l be able to form a rescue and have him back within the hour. I promise if we need you I'l make sure to contact you." Tony swallowed the growing anxiety and fear. "And you'll call when you have him safe?" Coulson softened slightly. "Of corse. I know you and Your family care about him a great deal. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him back and get him safe. I'll make sure to call with an update or if we need you. I promise, we'l get him out. I'll call within the hour with his update."

Clint lost track of time in the haze of pain. He lost count how times Ward cut into his skin (was 20 or 30?) Ward punched his face so many times he wasn't sure there would be any more bone to break but there always was. Right now he was too weak to struggle and he could barely see out of his eyes. (God he must look like like a wreck. He knows his face is swollen and bruised) He was on the ground, out of the chair and untied but so goddamn weak he couldn't do a thing. He was laying on his back (which hurt like a bitch from a bullwhip earlier) Ward forcing him to watch as he held his hand up, kneeling on the ground. "As an archer this is very important to you. "

Ward touched his hand,caressed it like a lover. Before taking a finger and snapping it backwards. Clint couldn't help the pained scream. He was trained to withstand torture for information. This was pain for the sake of being painful. There was nothing to hide, no answers to keep quiet so what exactly is he suppose to do? Ward snapped another then another and Clint thought he lost his voice from screaming until Ward held his arm down with his foot and took a hammer to his wrist. He screamed. At least he thought he did because he didn't hear himself but a vocal cord could have blown.

He thought it was over. He thought maybe  _this is how I die_ but the pain came back, on each side of his head, it felt like the worst migraine. He can feel the blood trickling out of his ears. He thinks he blacked out when the next he opens his eyes Agent May is in front of him, reaching in either side of his head, speaking but he could hear grabbed letters and noises. She had two bloody arrows in her hands. Ah, now the migraine makes sense. Ward must have shoved them in his ears to make his point.

_Hehe. Point._   
_No, now not the time for jokes Barton._   
_Get a hold of your self._

Agent May was trying to speak to him, inspecting his eyes with a flash light before tuning her head, talking to Bobbi and Skye. He blacked out again before coming to in a white room with warm blankets and...Tony sitting next to the bed asleep, looking exhausted. What? Why? Why was he here? He saw his hand was completely cast up and he couldn't hear a damn thing. Not even the heart monitor next to him. He started to panic. Why couldn't he hear anything? Why was Tony here? He saw the monitor speed up with his anxiety which woke Tony up.

Tony looked so worried, standing over him. He was talking but Clint couldn't hear anything. He sounded so far away and muffled. Clint shook his head, tears welling up, he used his good hand (remembering Tony will probably panic thinking he did something wrong) and pointed to his ear, looking terrified. Tony got the idea quickly, nodding then holding a finger up as he walked out the door.

A moment later agent may, Simmons and Coulson came in, Bobbi following. Bobbie hand a dry erase board, writing on it. She turned it.

"Your ears were severely damaged during your kidnapping. They're still healing. Once they're well enough we can test your hearing and get you hearing aides." Clint motioned for the bored. Tony got it from Bobbie to hand to Clint. He erased her words, writing on it before turning it. "Will my hearing ever come back?" She frowned, taking the bored, erasing and writing. "Most likely not but not all hope is lost. With a discreet aid you can have nearly 100% of your hearing again." After she erased it she wrote more with a smirk. "They did make Coulson a robot hand." He smiled weakly before wanting the bored back. He erased and wrote. "What about my hand? Will I be able to use it again?" Bobbie took the bored, erasing and writing her own messages. "I am 100% positive you will regain full use of your hand." Clint visibly relaxed at that. Until Tony stood up, talking to Coulson who signaled he would like to speak in private.

Tony saw how scared Clint looked again. Taking the bored and writing on it, showing it to Clint, holding his hand. "I'l be back, I promise, Coulson wants to talk to me in private and I have to update the family about your condition." Clint nodded before taking the bored, erasing and writing his own messages. "I don't want to be alone." Simmons perked up, speaking before remembering he couldn't hear, looking embarrassed. Tony wrote on the bored. "Simmons will stay with you." Clint smiled weakly toward her. She took the bored, writing on it as Coulson and Tony and Bobbie walked out.

Tony sighed, running his hands through his hair once he was outside the room. "Honestly, no sugar coating, is he really gonna be fine or was that just for show?" Bobbie spoke. "He really will be fine. We have some of the best medical equipment, some of which is yours and the best doctors. His hand will be the most difficult. The wrist was completely shattered, it'll take some time to put it together. " Tony took in a breath. "And his hearing? Will he really be able to get his hearing back." Bobbie continued. "His ear drums were almost completely destroyed, once they heal enough we can do a hearing test and see but honestly he's looking at 70-80% ear loss without aides. The scar tissue will most likely be thick and make it difficult to use to ear drum itself."

Tony took in another breath. "And Ward? Is he dead?" Another voice almost startled Tony. It was British and male. "Bastard got away. He's wounded. Managed to get his shoulder but as soon as he suspected heat he ran for it." Tony gave him a look. "And you are?" Bobbie cleared her throat. "Tony, this is lance. Once of our field agents who was on the rescue mission for agent Barton." Lance spoke. "It's not the first Wards done something like this. I had to rescue Bobbi last year-" "lance!" She hissed. Tony looked at Bobbi. "So you too?" She swallowed. She didn't like thinking about it. "Yeah. Ward captured me, held me as bait. I...I understand what agent Barton is going through." Tony nodded. Coulson spoke and Tony almost felt bad. The guy was so quiet he almost forgot he was there. "Call and inform your family. Agent may and I will be working on finding Ward. Bobbi and Simmons will be watching over Clint's medical stay." Tony nodded, feeling exhausted, he started walking down the hall, getting his phone out. He called Kim.

She picked up, sounding as worried and exhausted as he is. "How is he? Is he ok?" Tony let out a breath. "Ward really had it out for him. He's bad. He's gonna be fine just not..." Tony trailed off, his eyes watering. Kim spoke. "Tony please, what happened?" Tony let out a steadying breath. "He's deaf. Ward had struck his ears with arrows, damaged the ear drums. He can't hear anything right now. When they're healed enough they're gonna give him a hearing test and they say that with aides he should have nearly 100% hearing but without, when healed. He's looking at 70-80% hearing loss." "Oh my god. How is he now?" Tony looked around the brick hall of the shield medical.

"Terrified. He has to talk with a dry erase board. A few broken fingers and a broken wrist but with time should be back to normal."There was a long pause before Kim spoke. "Will he?" Tony wiped a tear away. "Will he what?" "Get back to normal?" "I don't know. Does Gage want to talk?" There was a pause before Kim came back on. "No. He's says he's ok hearing the news from me. " Tony nodded before speaking. "Sorry I couldn't fly you guys out here. It was too dangerous plus Coulson has pretty much swore my soul to the devil if I ever revel this location." "It's fine. I just wish I could help." "I'll call later when I'm on my way home. If I'm on my way home. It's gonna be hard to leave. " "If you have to stay it's fine. Just keep him safe." "I will angel. Love you." He hung up, running both hands thru his hair when he smelled coffee and heard Bobbies voice. "Coffee?"

He looked. "Uhh sure. Thanks." He took the offered coffee, taking a sip. Bobbi sipped her own coffee as well. She continued. "I'm sorry. I know this is just as hard for you as it is for him." "I just feel so helpless. I mean, you think I would be semi-used to this feeling. My family is such a target that they can see us from space. At least then I could at least take heroic revenge on the baddie of the week and focus on helping my family but I can't even do that. It's shield jurisdiction. Pretty sure if I kill Ward Coulson will have my head for bureaucratic reasons." Bobbi smiled. "I'm sure with Ward he'd make an exception. Everyone here wants his head on a platter. Did you hear what he did to Fitz and Simmons?" "Sorta." She nodded. "He left them in a box at the bottom of the ocean. Luckily every thing in here has back ups on its back ups and it had air and water proofed for several hours. Fitz made a call that got them out but he got brain damage from the oxygen deprivation. He sometimes has a hard time remembering words. But he's getting better. " Tony shook his head. "They're just kids." He sipped his coffee. "I'm gonna go back and spend time with agent Barton. Help him be maybe not so terrified." Bobbi nodded as he walked away.

A day later, once Tony was home, he told everyone the news in person. Kim had woken up sometime before Clints capture. TJ was in the training room, blowing off steam. Loki was with him, trying to help best he can.

Quinn found Gage outside. Looking thoughtfully out at the ocean. She walked over. "Hey, you doing ok?" He sighed. "As good as can be expected I suppose. Just wish I could be there. He was there for me every time I got captured. I should be there for him." Quinn sat next to him, holing his hand. "He understands why you can't be. You know he wouldn't hold it against you." "I know. Dosnt help thoough." She smiled sadly, leaning against him. She hid how guilty she felt. She felt as though with her visions she could have seen this coming, could have warned Coulson and Clint but she never got a vision.

Just her dad informing the family that Clint was in critical condition after being captured by HYDRA and rescued by SHIELD. Gage turned his head, looking at Quinn with soft, knowing look. "It's not your fault. " She looked away, ignoring the stab of guilt. "I could have warned them. If I had had a vision I could have warned-" "But you didn't. And that's why it's not your fault. Not any of it." He held her arms softly, wanting to get his point across, wanting her to know she didn't have to carry this guilt. She swallowed. "But why didn't I? Why didn't the elders let me see? Surely the could have known. They're these all-seeing, all powerful beings."

Micheal stepped out into the patio with them. "I might have an answer to your question." Both turned. She looked up at the Angel. "How? What do you know of the elders? These powers?" Micheal walked out more before speaking. "The elders were once Angels. Instead of battle they dealt with the aftermath, the many souls having to be judged, it was a daunting task. And they saw potential in certain people to help in gods battles. They gave these people The Abilities. Like your mother and you, they were like a camera of sorts to find out more what was happening, what they were thinking and rarely used for battle. They broke off and became there own section, giving rare few people powers. They can be selective. They favor your mother and you." Quinn frowned. "What about Gage? Clint? My brother?" The Angel shook his head. "Unfortunately you will get less to no visions about them. " She frowned. "But I've had visions about Gage before."

Gage looked over. "How many though in the span that we've known each other?" She frowned, thinking." About two or three. I haven't had any about TJ or Clint." He gave her a soft look. She had so much fire he felt he could be burned. "That is because Gage is very close to you. They have control over what visions you get as to not overwhelm your mind. But sometimes they pick and choose and sometimes if they feel someone is unimportant or something that happens to them, Like Clint leaves them wounded but alive they deem it unimportant." Quinn stood, glaring. Micheal was already prepared for the fire. She spoke. "Unimportant?! That's my family. Clint is hurt, he probably wont be the same after this. He'll be mentally scared and that's not important because he didn't die? So I didn't get the vision of Clint being tortured because they deemed him unimportant? I want to to talk to them." She started walking inside. Gage and Michel both going after her. Gage caught up, catching her arm. "Quinn, stop."

She turned. "Why? They think Clint isn't important. They think TJ and you arnt important." "I realize that but confronting them like this is a bad idea. You've felt what it does to your mother when their on the best of terms, how do think they'll be at their worst?"

She took her arm out of Gage's hold. "I don't care. They need to know this. They're in my head, I should have some right to speak about the visions I get." Tony walked down the stairs. "What's going on here?" Gage spoke first. "Quinn wants to confront the elders." Tony met them at the end of the stairs. "Whoa, wait, why? Why do you want to confront the elders?" Michel spoke. "I may have told her some not nice news about them. "

Quinn spoke next. "They think Clint and TJ and Gage are unimportant because they don't have powers like me or mom. The reason I didn't get a vision about Clint is because they pick and choose them. I could have saved him by warning Coulson. He dosnt have to be in a hospital right now if I had that vision."

Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It is a bad idea. It is a very bad idea. Jarvis, monitor all Quinn's vitals. We'll do it." Gage's eyes widened. "What?! Your letting her do this?" Tony nodded. "Yes but in the medical bay of the lab. Get going, I'll meet you down there and do not start without supervision." Quinn nodded before running down to the lab.

Gage looked at Tony. "Why are you letting her do this? Is stupid dangerous." "Because she's right. It's her head, she should have some right to what visions she gets." Gage looked around the room, hoping something would give him answers but he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Dammit. Let's go before she starts." He followed Quinn down to the lab, Tony close behind.

Once all were in the lab, Quinn laying on the hospital bed with wires hooked up, Kim barged in, running to them. Micheal trailing behind her looking guilty. "You can't do this! Tony why are you letting her?!" Tony literally had no good answer for her. Luckily Quinn spoke up before he could form an answer. "There picking and choosing what I see. They kept me from seeing the vision about Clint. I could have warned them!" "I understand but they could kill you for questioning them. That's why I'm asking to leave this go. I can't lose you." Her mothers eyes filled with worried tears.

Quinn frowned. "It's my head mom. I should have some right at what I see. They think my family isn't important. I need to do this." Kim knew there wasn't a thing she could say to stop her daughter. So she kisses her head. "Please be careful." She stood back with Gage who was looking just as scared. Tony finished putting the wires on her head started up the heart monitor then stood back as she laid down. "Ok princess. Be careful." She nodded before closing her eyes and thinking of where she wanted to go.

They saw her body float off the bed a few inches before falling back down with a spike in her heart monitor before steadying. Tony let out a breath. "She's in. "


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn fell into the other world with the grace of a falling tree. Which is not graceful. She grunted as she hit the ground, hissing in pain. "God. That never gets any easier." She got up, realizing she was in the same white dress she entered Gage's nightmare in. She huffed, looking around. It was dark. Nearly pitch black with the exception of her reactor.

She walked a few steps, speaking to any elder that might be listening. "Elders! You know who I am and probably why I'm here. Please just come out and talk to me." She walked a few more steps before she nearly fell on rock. Making her realize she was in a cave. She nearly growled with anger. This was just getting annoying."Elders, just come out and show yourselves! I want to talk!" She heard a noise behind her, turning quickly. Staying quiet. Seemed to be nothing. She turned and nearly screamed, falling to the ground. It was Greene. She breathes heavily, trying to back away. "No..what the fuck...elders please. Stop." She whined at the end, now upright, leaning against the cave wall as he came closer. A smirk on his face and his hands at his pant belt.

She shook her he'd no. "Elders. Please. Stop." Her eyes watered as he started to unbuckle the belt. She heard an elders voice as he continued the action. "Is this what you want to see in your visions? Such fear? "She swallowed down her fear, continuing to back away from Greene. Then they spoke again. "Or helplessness?" Suddenly Greene was gone replaced with Gage who was stabbed through his stomach, reaching out to Quinn. His hand covered in blood. Her lip trembled. "You've made your point. I just want to talk. Is that so much to ask?" Suddenly the cave went back to being pitch black then she heard the wiring of a drill and the sound of electricity.

She saw her shadow in flashes behind her. She tensed, paralyzed with fear. Hoping it would go away. That he would go away. The doctor that was the reason she had a light in her chest in the first place. She saw his shadow on the wall in front of her while blue electricity flashed erratically. He was walking closer. She wanted to wake up so bad but she had a reason to be here. She knew they were trying to drive her away. Maybe if she could withstand the fear they'll talk to her. So she closed her eyes, willing him to go away but he was getting closer and closer. Her heart was beating so fast and hard she wondered if it was a serious deal back in the real world. Tears fell down her face while she stayed still. She felt his scalpel on her neck. She whimpered but didn't move.

Then everything was gone and she was left in the darkness. Then a mans voice spoke to her. "Why have you not left? Do you like pain? To be paralyzed with fear?" She sniffled. "No. I don't. But if that's what it takes to fucking talk to somebody here then I'll go through it." Suddenly there was a young man in front of her in Jedi robes with a mop of brown hair. "If your willing to go through all that pain and fear, I will speak with you."

She huffed. "Thank you. Now I am severely pissed off that you don't count my brother, Clint or Loki as people I should know about in my visions. You barely give me any visions to help Gage. Or even my mom. " He nodded. "The angel has told you what we do didn't he?" She crossed her arms. "Yes. Because stupid me was feeling guilty over a vision I didn't have. He wanted to make me feel better. And, well. He wasn't wrong. So stop editing my visions, give me one for each family member and we can be on our merry way." He chuckled. She didn't like that. "What is so funny?"

He sighed, still a hint of a smile. "Do you know why we edit your visions? " He walked closer. "We  _edit_  them so you do not become overwhelmed with what you cannot save. If you could see all the visions we stored you would have lost your mind." She frowned. "I just want to know so I can try to protect my family. All of them." He sighed. "I see you wont be giving this up. Fine. I will give you all the visions you missed and then you will continue to get ones about each member of your family." She nodded. "Thank you." He walked closer, pressing two fingers to her head.

Suddenly she had the worst migraine of all time. She screamed in pain, holding her head, collapsing to the ground as vision after vision erupted in her mind. She saw flashes of her dad at the expo, the bombs exploding around them while he got hit with a beam, going unconscious. She saw Justin hammer with that smirk of his, holding a gun to her restrained brothers thigh. Shooting him. She saw Greene trying to have his way with her while she fought him off in vain. She saw Clint being tortured by Ward. She saw everything she missed and was held from her.

In the lab they could do nothing but watch. Earlier it seemed she was close to having a heart attack. Jarvis said it was out of fear and no injuries were present. And things seemed to calm. Kim held Quinn's hand while she slept and worked. Tony had sat down a small distance away with Gage. Just making small talk to ease the worry.

Then suddenly her body on the bed went rigid with pain, the heart monitor spiking to dangerous levels. Then a seizure started. Tony and Gage both ran over. Kim had her hands to her mouth, trying not to break down. She was terrified. Gage and Tony quickly held Quinn's body in place while it shook and convulsed for what felt like hours but was really only 15 seconds.

Once Quinn calmed the lab doors open, TJ, Loki and Bruce coming through. Tony saw Bruce. "Bruce?" Bruce ran over. "TJ called me. Said you might need my help." Kim whimpered. "Please. Help her. " Tony looked just as lost and terrified. Bruce went over to Quinn's body. The heart monitor slower than before but steady. Tony walked over to TJ. TJ spoke first, looking scared."sorry dad. Jarvis told me what you were doing, how long shes been out. I thought you might want his help, especially with how the elders get." Tony just hugged him. "Thanks. " TJ hugged back.

Bruce inspected Quinn's eyes, they dilated just fine. He checked her blood for pretty much everything and heart rate. He sighed. "She's not great but she's not well. Her heart beat was normal before?" Gage nodded, his eyes red, arms crossed. "Yeah. There was a blip, almost a heart attack but it steadied out." Bruce nodded. "Her heart rate is much slower than normal but steady and her blood oxygen level is low. Do you have an oxygen machine we could hook her up to?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah." He went over to the far end of the lab were most of the medical stuff was kept. He got a tank of oxygen and a mask. Bruce took it from him, hooking it up and placing the mask gently on her face. Bruce turned to the worried family. "Why don't you guys relax while I watch over a while? I promise Jarvis will call if anything happens." Kim shook her head, wiping the tears away from her face. "No. I'm going to stay here. I want to be here when she wakes up. Maybe if somethings seems wrong I can go in her head and see if she's stuck in a dream." Bruce nodded.

Tony walked over, hugging Kim. "I'll make us some tea. Anybody want anything?" Bruce spoke up. "Green tea if you have it." Gage shook his head. He was too emotionally fried to think about putting something into his stomach. He stood by Quinn's bed side. "No but thanks anyway. I'll stay here too." Tony nodded walking out of the lab, Loki and TJ sitting on the couch that was down there.

Micheal watched from the lab doors. Because it was the elders territory he couldn't intervene, even if it meant saving her life. He explained to all of them when they asked if he could help her earlier. He hated he couldn't. He also hated that he knew this won't be the last time he gets asked to help when he can't. Sometimes he really hates being an angel.

Tony was alone in the kitchen. He tried to stay strong. He really did but his lip trembled while he turned on the tea kettle. Then a whimper escaped while he was getting mugs out. Then he saw Quinn's favorite mug. He broke. He sobbed. Covering his face with his hand. He hated that he wanted to talk to Clint.

He was always the strong one. Least it felt like it. But he was in a hospital bed in Budapest in a shield facility going through his own severe injures.

He didn't realize when he was heading into a severe anxiety attack. Sitting on the kitchen floor, curled up against the counter gasping for air. Jarvis must have sent an alert because Kim was in front of him, holding his shoulders. "Tony! Tony! Breath, it's ok." Her arms came around him and he didn't waste a second, leaning into her chest, breathing in deeply before it escaped again as a sob.

Kim just held him, her own tears falling. She tried to feed Tony good, soothing feelings but it was hard. So she held him until he calmed down.

Quinn wasn't sure what happened. One second she was getting every vision that was held from her then she was waking up in a field of sunflowers. Still in the white dress. She just kept walking and walking and getting lost. She looked around her and didn't see any path to wakefulness. She tried to wake up but nothing happened. She spoke out. "Hello?! Is anybody here?! Can any body hear me? Elders!" She felt like crying. She got what she wanted. They talked to her and she was supposed to wake up but why wasn't she? Was her body really that damaged from the visions? It was the worst pain she ever felt but she has no idea how bad it really was.

Once everyone was calm Bruce had them meet in the living room. Quinn has been asleep for hours. Kim held Tony's hand. He was still shaken up. Bruce sighed. "Quinn has gone into a coma. But it seems to be caused by the seizure and likely it's temporary. What exactly was she doing? Maybe it'll help."

Kim spoke. "She wanted to speak to the elders about getting the visions she's has a right to have. She found out they were withholding a lot of them. It's possible they gave her all the withheld visions at once." Bruce nodded. "The brain can't take that amount of stimulation. It got overwhelmed and triggered a seizure which caused the coma. It makes more sense now. But I also can't give you any type of estimate of when she'll wake up. It could be a day, it could be months." Kim sucked in a breath. "Months?"

Tony ran his hands through his hair. His daughter was in a coma because he let her go speak to the elders in anger. The guilt was eating at him. He craved a nice strong drink but he's been sober for over ten years. Coffee will have to do.

Kim spoke up. "I could go into her head. It's possible she's stuck in a nightmare." Tony perked up, frowning. TJ held Loki who had a hard time dealing with the emotions around him. Gage was still at Quinn's bedside, talking to her, hoping that if she is stuck she'll follow his voice and find a way out. He already got the talk from Bruce about her condition.

"Angel, no. You can't. You could become stuck to or even dead if it's a nightmare which we don't know." "Tony, this is our baby. I have to try." Tony held her hand tightly. "I can't lose you too." Kim smiled sadly. "You haven't lost anybody. And you won't. I just want to do everything possible to wake her up and bring her back to us. " Tony leaned his head against her shoulder. "There no stopping you is there?" "Nope." TJ spoke next. "Face it dad. Stubbornness runs in the family." Tony scoffed. "No shit. Fine. Just be careful."

Quinn wasn't sure how long she had been walking for. The flowers were nice and it was strange she wasn't thirsty or sunburned or tired. She momentarily panicked, gasping and looking around. Was she dead? Did she actually die because she wanted to talk to the elders? But then she heard Gage's voice. Surrounding her. She turned, trying to look for the source but there was none.

" _Quinn, I know you must be tired and scared and probably alone in that head of yours but you need to wake up. You've been declared comatose by Dr. Banner and if heard that talking to them helps. So if you're lost maybe follow my voice. Or something. I'm not even sure if you can hear me."_

She sighed. "That explains the not-being-able-to-wake-up part. Least I'm not dead. But how do I wake up?" She groaned. "I'd follow your voice if it was in any fucking direction. Which its not. Ugh. Oh well, guess it's the thought that counts. Can I even do anything here?" She tried to imagine a coffee in her hand. Nothing. Change of clothes? Nope.

She sighed."Guess this is some kind of purgatory? For comatose people? But I guess it's for me personally. I mean, sunflowers. They're my favorite. " She groaned, sitting on the ground, her dress puffing out around her with the movement. "Guess I just sit here and wait. For what? I'm not even sure. "

She perked up, hearing Gage talk again. She smiled softly, missing him. Wondering how long she was out in the real world. How worried they must be. She laid down in the sunflowers, listening to Gage talk and talk. He said her mom was planning on coming into her head to help lead her out. Hopefully that worked and they both don't get stuck.

They got a spare bed to put next to Quinn's, being mindful of any wires or monitors. Kim held Quinn's hand for a better connection. And the comfort that was there was nice to. Tony was at her side, Gage at Quinn's, talking quietly to her, about what's going on or any conversation that might pop up. Kim looked at Tony who looked so worried and terrified. She held his hand with her free hand. "Il be alright. This isn't my first dream walking." "I know. I worry. You know that." She smiled. "I'll bring our daughter back. I promise. I love you." He kissed her softly. "I love you too." She closed her eyes and within moments she was asleep, entering Quinn's mind.

And it was not what she was expecting. She was expecting a nightmarish landscape. With darkness and fear. She was surrounded by sunflowers, the sky a bright blue and the sun bright. But the field was endless. She took the first step, calling out Quinn's name as she walked. "Quinn! I'm here! Quinn!"

Quinn was drowsy with sleep from listening to Gage's surrounding voice. It was like a blanket. Soothing and warm. Then her moms voice broke in, sounding from a distance but getting closer. She sat up, listening. She gasped, standing. "Mom!" She yelled as loud as she could, looking around frantically. Then she heard it again with movement, she started walking toward the movement.

Kim heard Quinn, nearly running. "Quinn! I'm here!" They both kept running toward each other. Quinn got to the top of a hill she forgot she walked up, seeing her mom at the bottom. "Mom! Up here!" She waved. Kim smiled with relief, trying to get to her. Quinn ran down the the hill but half way down she fell, rolling ungracefully the rest of the way.

She grunted as she stopped moving then felt arms come around her. Her mom speaking softly in her ear. "Oh thank goodness your alright." Quinn hugged back. "Of corse I am, I only passed out." Kim frowned, shaking her head. "You did but more than that. You nearly had a heart attack then shortly after you had a seizure that caused a coma." Quinn frowned. "I heard Gage say something about a coma but not the other part. I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd get all this. Maybe some pain or bruises, even a few cuts but not this. I want to wake up but I can't. It can't do anything here, it's like some personal purgatory."

Kim kissed her head. "Hold on to me tight." Quinn held her mother tightly. Within moments they were floating off the ground. Flying high over the sunflower field. Quinn looked around. "Whoa. What is this? I couldn't do anything here." "This because this was your purgatory. Not mine. I can control everything here. Now keep holding on." They flew higher and higher. Quinn thought they would break through the atmosphere.

But when they did there was black and mumbled voices and she could feel her body on a bed, wires on her arms and something on her face and a hand in both hers. Oh she hoped she was awake and not some sick joke by the elders. She dared to open her eyes, slowly. She saw the medical part of the lab. Bruce standing at the foot of the bed. "What do you know? It worked. Welcome back."

Quinn groaned. Feeling heavy and sore. "Hmmmm?" Gage smiled, his eyes watery as he kissed her head. "Thank god." She looked over at him. "I could hear you. But your voice was surrounding me, there was no direction it was coming from. Just everywhere." She smiled sleepily. "I almost fell asleep to your voice." Tony spoke up next, Kim resting on the other side of Quinn. "What happened? That dosnt normally happen."

Quinn let out a breath, moving the oxygen mask away. Gage took the mask as she spoke. "I got all my visions they held from me all at once. It was so painful but then I woke up in a field of sunflowers and I couldn't do anything. Normally I can change it but it was like some kind if purgatory. I could only wait." Bruce nodded. "That explains the seizure and coma." Gage sighed. "How about from now on we don't talk to the elders unless we absolutely have to? We were so close to losing you. You were a hair away from a heart attack." Quinn turned to face Gage. Nodding. "Not talking to them sounds good. Also sleep sound good, why am I so tired?" Gage chuckled. "Well you were in a hospital bed for 56 hours. All that not moving isn't good for you. " "56 hours?! Oh my god. What day is it?" Jarvis spoke. "It is Thursday, 12:36am." Tony spoke next, coming closer to her side while Kim started to wake slowly. "Happy is patrolling that's why Gage is here."

Quinn nodded. "Am I allowed to eat?" Bruce spoke. "Small stuff. We can start you with sandwiches and tea and work up. " Kim groaned softly. Tony went to her. "welcome back angel. You did it." Kim smiled, looking over at Quinn. "Thank goodness. " Bruce smiled. "I'll get them some tea." He walked away, out of the lab.

Quinn got a better look at Gage. He looked exhausted. He looked like he stayed up the entire 56 hours. There was a bit of five o clock shadow, bags under his eyes. She reached out, holding the side of his face. "Gage..I'm ok." He held her hand to his face, kissing it. She frowned, seeing his eyes water. "Babe.." "We almost lost you." His voice was rough with emotion. He continued. "Your heart almost stopped. And we can't really use a defibrillator on you, it could short out the reactor. " She sat up straighter, frowning, still holding the side of his face. "But you didn't. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." A few tears fell from his eyes. She wiped his tears away, hugging him tightly. "I love you. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." Gage just held her tighter, letting tears fall into her hair.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Quinn was better functioning and eating more foods she wanted to be in the lab. Gage of corse watching over her. She was working on her suit. Gage was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and suited up. It was his turn to patrol since happy did the night before while Quinn was comatose.

She smiled. "I'llhave to thank dad, he really worked on this. It's pretty much done, just needs a test." "Test?" She nodded. "Everything I make will need a test. I'm not taking this into battle without knowing what needs work." She worked a few more seconds before standing, taking her welding goggles off. She sighed, going to the platform. "Ok, let's see if this works." Gage stood, going a little closer to her, watching with amusement and worry.

She punched the air quickly, the repluser glove went right to her hand, followed by the arm. She grinned. "Oh this is great!" She did with the other arm and chest plate following. The legs followed, flowing through the air to her. Once the suit was completely on her, showing her in all her red and gold glory she spoke. "So? Impressed?" Gage shook his head. "Impressed wouldn't be the word I would use." She turned, showing off the suit. "Amazed? Taken aback? In awe?" He smirked weakly. "I'd use the word worry." She rolled her eyes, forgetting he can't see that through the faceplate. "You always worry." "You give me enough reasons to."

She ordered the suit off of her, the pieces floating back to their place. She smirked weakly, crossing her arms. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry. It dosnt have flight power yet, still a work in progress but the replusers work-" He kissed her, shutting her up and holding her close. She melted, opening her mouth up to him.

He held her tighter, hands reaching for her ass, wanting her as close as possible. She moaned into the kiss, pulling away, panting. "I didn't get to take my birth control. Comas will do that to a girl." He kissed her neck. "I can be careful." She bit her lip before pulling away. "Condom. They're in my desk over there." He rolled his eye with a smile, walking over. She smirked, following. "Trust me, I'll make it worth it." He went to her desk while she order Jarvis to lock-down the lab and to alert them if any intruders. He found the packet and as soon as the packet was in his hand she grabbed it, placing it in her pocket while she pushed him up against the desk, sucking his neck, invading his mouth. He moaned into her mouth, biting his lip while she suckled a hickey into his neck. She knelled down, taking his pants down with her.

He carefully took off his weapons and shirt, standing nude before her with nothing but combat boots on. His cock was hard and leaking. She licked the shaft before taking the head in, suckling gently. He bit his lip, moaning. She did this a few times before pulling away, opening the condom pack and putting the round circle on the head of his cock. He watched with fascination as she took him in whole, spreading the condom over his hard member. She pulled away, stroking it into place. He was panting as she stood. She smirked, looking flushed, eyes blown with lust. "I think its ready, what do you think?" She pinched the tip, making sure there was enough room for when he came.

He nearly growled, taking her shirt off, nearly ripping it as he threw it to the floor. He picked her up, her legs going around his waist, gently grinding against him. He moved everything off the desk, a mug breaking in the process but nether cared. She moaned from the manhandling. He got her bra off, throwing it to the cloth pile as well.

He suckled a nipple while getting her pants and panties off. She gasped, panting. "Oh Gage... Please...more..." He kissed and suckled down her stomach, getting to her wet womanhood, licking up her juices. She whined. He took her all in, suckling and fucking her with his tongue. She moaned, panting. Trying to pull him away. "Stop..stop.." He looked up, worried. "You ok?" She smiled, panting. "Yeah. I just don't want to come yet. I wanna come with you inside me." He smiled, kissing her deeply and pulling her hips far enough to the edge of the table to push in his latex, covered member. She moaned. She wrapped her legs around him. He was careful not to crush her with his weight as he held her, working himself into her faster and harder.

She whined and panted, gripping his back so hard it would leave little nail marks. The pain spurred him, moaning into her ear. He hit a spot inside her and she arched, panting like she couldn't catch her breath. "Oh god, yes! Ahhh! Gage!" He panted into her ear. "I love you.." "I...I..love you...too..."She tensed, gasping as her orgasm overtook her, making her black out. He groaned, coming as well in the condom.

He got his breath back, pulling out and taking the condom off. She still hasn't woken up. He held her close on the desk while her body for back to normal. It was a few moments later she woke, snuggling closer to him. He held her closer, kissing her head. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." She looked at him, frowning. "I do to. I haven't gotten a vision. " he held her closer. "Whatever it is that happens, we'll make it through." They soon got dressed. Gage went on patrol and Quinn was putting adjustments into her suit.

Over at Shield, Clint was adjusting to his new hearing aids. His hand was still cast up and he had a teacher coming to teach him Sign language. It was hard. He wished Tony and Kim were here or that he could go home. He was reading a book the teacher gave him about sign language when Coulson walked in. "You seem to be doing better. Doing some reading?" Clint nodded. With the hearing aides he could hear just fine, if not a little muffled but it could be made out fairly clearly. "Yeah. Has Tony or Kim called?" Coulson nodded. "Yes and each time you were asleep. You needed your rest. time zones can be a bitch." Clint sighed. "Did they say why no one is visiting? Last I saw Tony was when I came in. That was two weeks ago."

"Apparently there's been a family crisis at home." "Isn't there always? Guess I'll have to call and hope they're up." Coulson walked out of the room as Clint got his cell phone, calling Tony. It rang a few times before a groggy voice answered. "Hello?" "Hey Tony. It's me." There was a pause in the other end followed by footsteps and clanking of mugs. "Clint. God, how are you feeling? I'm sorry I haven't been in." Clint smiled, feeling his eyes water from just hearing Tony's voice. "A lot better. Shield got me these new hearing aides. I have almost all my hearing back." "Almost?" "Yeah. I can hear you, just sound like your in another room. Distant but clear. To be fair though I don't think it's the aides, I think it's the scar tissue." "I can look at them when ok you get back."

Clint leaned back against his bed. "Coulson said there was a family crisis. What happened?" "The elders happened. Quinn found out her visions are heavily edited and that they don't like rogue visions about people they deem unimportant to there cause, whatever the fuck that is. She felt guilty she couldn't help you. The elders withheld that vision." "Is she ok?" "She is now. But,... Damn we almost lost her. The elders gave her what she wanted, gave her all her missing visions in one go and her body couldn't handle it. She had a seizure. Then went into a coma. Kim had to go inside her mind to help her wake up."

Clint shook his head. "How are you? Really, I mean." There was a pause. "Ok. I mean, I might have had one or two breakdowns but I'm doing ok." Clint frowned. "I'm sorry. I wish I could be there. How's everyone else?" "They're doing ok. TJ and Loki are either in school or on a date. TJ has started taking him out when things are tense here. It's helped Lokis anxiety a lot." "That's good." Clint could feel the conversation and mood get somber and tense. He didn't want that. He wanted to cheer Tony up, somehow. He bit his lip, thinking and hoping his idea would work. He made his voice lower. Husky. "Do you think of me?" He heard the clanking of a ceramic mug before Tony spoke. "I was not expecting that." Clint looked at the door, getting up carefully with his injured leg and locking it. He smirked. "I still think about you. When I'm laying in bed at night by myself it's all I can think about. I imagine it's your hand, stroking my cock. "

Tony made a breathy little sound. Clint went back to his bed. Laying down, his member now tenting his pajama pants. He had to put the phone on speaker so he could stroke himself, placing the phone on the desk. He closed his eyes. He palmed it, continuing talking to Tony. "You know what I would do to you Tony? What I will do when I get back?" "Why don't you tell me?" The words came out in breaths. Clint smirked, his hand going under the waistband to curl his hand around his cock, stroking gently. He let out a breath of pleasure. "When I get back, first thing I'm gonna do is push you up against the wall, kiss you like I'm fucking your mouth then I'm strip you of your clothes, starting with your shirt. Then I'll suckle your nipples until there hard little buds. Lick your neck, your chest, your stomach. Anywhere I can."

Tony whined into the phone. "Do..do you want me to wake Kim for this?" "No. I'll call her. give her the same. Right now it's just you and me. And now I got you in my room. Your naked on my bed, moaning like a whore because I'm stroking you so hard and fast but stop and leave you on that edge. I leave the bed for a second to get lube and your stroking yourself. You can't keep your hands off yourself." Clint could hear the snap and click of a bottle which his guess was lube and he was gonna fuck himself on his fingers to orgasm.

Clint groaned at the thought. "You got our lube baby?" Tony panted. "Yeah. I'm imagining it's your cock but my fingers arnt big enough." Clint moaned, stroking a little slower, not wanting to come just yet. "I give you the lube and you start putting it on your fingers, fucking your tight hole, getting yourself nice and open for your archer." Tony moaned. "Yes..Clint..." Clint smirked, he loved having this kind of power over Tony. Loves being able to bring someone as strong and prideful as him to a whimpering mess of pleasure.

"It's enough foreplay. I lube my cock up nice and slick. You open your legs so easily for me. I press in and keep going. God your so tight and warm. You take my cock so easily." "Hmmmm..." Tony hummed with pleasure from the praise. Clint could hear the lube squish with Tony's fingers. He moaned, stroking faster with his good hand. "I'm..I'm gonna start out nice and slow but soon it all turns too fast and I'm pounding into you. God..working my cock in and out of your hole. I'm not gonna last long and by the sounds of it, neither are you." They listened to each others breathing and pleas and moans until Clint came in his pants, groaning.

He could hear Tony whine and gasp as he came on the other side of the phone. Both were catching there breath. Tony spoke. "Anything in this fantasy about after sex cuddles?" Clint smiled, looking at the phone, wishing he could hold Tony. "Yeah. There's lots of cuddles. I never wanna let you go." "I love you Clint." Clint felt his eyes water. "I love you too." "Don't hang up." Clint frowned. "Something wrong?" "No, just..stay on the line, at least until one of us goes to sleep?" "Of corse. So any new plans for a suit?" Clint tried to stay awake. He really did but hearing Tony and ramble about his newest suit and the sound of his voice was lulling him to sleep.

Loki couldn't sleep. TJ was asleep, his arms wound around Loki comfortably. Loki could feel what was coming tomorrow. The fear, the uncertainty. It was going to be bad and so much more personal than any other villain has chosen to do. Loki got up from the bed gently, going downstairs to the balcony. He took his black, silk robe, covering his dark green pajamas. He walked out onto the patio, looking up to the stars as he went to the railing. The moon shining bright over the ocean, making it glitter. He missed Thor and Frega. He wondered if Heimdal was watching. He hadn't realized the chill from the air caused his skin to turn blue, eyes red, showing his frost giant heritage. He brought the robe around himself. He felt so heavy. Without his magic he has no way to make a barrier between him and the emotions around him. He used that his entire life to protect himself from Odins anger bleeding into him or Thor's guilt.

"Hey beautiful. Come around here often?" Loki smirked softly, not even turning. "I thought you were asleep love." "I was but you weren't in bed. I got worried. You ok?" Loki turned, frowning. TJ took in a breath seeing Loki's now blue skin. "Are you a ok? Your turning blue." It took a second for that to sink in. Once TJ reached out to touch him he felt the sensitivity of his cold skin. He slapped the hand away, turning, trying to hide himself. "I'm sorry. Don't look at me, I'm monstrous. I hadn't realized I transformed. I can be out of here within the hour." TJ quickly turned him around but Loki winced, hissing In pain. This form could be quite painful.

TJ took his hands away quickly but frowned. "How can you say any of that?" Loki's breath hitched, tears falling, steaming down his face. "TJ. Look at me. I was born a monster. Maybe Odin was right to beat it out of me." TJ took a hold of his arms, this time much more gently. Loki was amazed it didn't hurt. His lip trembled. TJ shook his head. "You are not a monster. Odins the monster for thinking he could beat apart of yourself out of you. You're still Loki." He held him closer, wrapping his arms around him as if he were glass. "You're still my prince." Loki looked into TJs eyes, letting TJ cup his cheek.

TJ smiled sadly at Loki, wishing he could see how beautiful he was. Inside and out. He wiped Lokis tears away. He leaned in, gently, kissing Lokis lips. They were cool to the touch like his skin. His skin just a bit colder. He pulled away a moment, holding Loki close. "Let get inside. It's a little cold." Loki smirked softly, walking inside. "The cold never bothered me anyway." TJ rolled his eyes as he walked inside. "Shut up Elsa. Gonna go blonde next?" Loki turned around with a smirk. His skin turning to normal. "Possibly. I've heard Gentleman prefer blondes but what do Starks prefer?" TJ gave him an eyebrow, holding his hips. "You saying I'm not a gentleman?" Loki gripped the front of his pajama shirt. "I'm saying Starks prefer anything." TJ smirked, gently grinding his hips against his, holding him close. "Calling me a whore? That's low. I'm hurt. Why don't you kiss it? Make it better?"

Loki smirked, leaning and getting so close to his lips before moving away, TJ following, wanting more than a touch. He groaned, holding him closer, crashing his lips to his. "Tease." Loki smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. TJ quickly picked him up like a bride, kissing and suckling his neck as he lead them to their room.

Loki was moaning softly into TJ's dark hair. They got to their room, TJ gently laying him on the bed with a smirk. "How's that for gentlemanly?" Loki smirked, all the thoughts about the impending doom leaving, being replaced by TJ's touch and voice. "I'm not sure. I might need some more evidence."

TJ smirked, crashing his lips to Lokis, invading his mouth. Loki moaned into the kiss as TJ started kissing down his neck, his hands going under the shirt to feel smooth skin. Loki bit his lip, whining. TJ got his shirt off, looking at Lokis pale chest. A few scars littering it but it didn't take away from the beauty. TJ kissed each scar, working his way down his tricksters chest. Loki was panting, eyes closed as he reveled in the worship.

TJ got his own shirt off, getting Lokis pants down, kissing down his long leg, making sure to lick his hard member in the process. Loki yelped, not expecting that. Within moments he was nude. And so was TJ.

Loki could never tire of seeing his lover nude and wanting. His was built from all the training, a killing machine but could be so gentle it made Loki weep. He flipped them quickly with a smirk. TJ smirked back. "What do you plan on doing?" Loki smirked back, making sure to grind his cock with TJ's, making him shiver. "Oh so many things my love. First I think I will devour that cock of yours. Before riding you to completion." TJ couldn't hold back the whine. "I love how you dirty talk. So fucking proper and smooth."

Loki got the lube from their bedside desk, kissing down TJ's abs, licking every crevice. TJ moaned, trembling. Loki licked and kissed down to his leaking cock, taking him in while, suckling the head while he lube his fingers up, preparing himself. He moaned, muffled by the cock in his mouth, making sure to keep TJ on edge, gripping the sheets. TJ couldn't help it, making tiny little thrusts into that wonderful heat. "Oh Loki...damn..."

Then Loki pulled up, getting more lube in his hand, stroking TJs member slick. TJ arched his head. Loki was gonna be the death of him, he just knew it. That hand went away. He looked up, seeing Loki fingering his hole open. He breathed out. "Jesus..Loki.." Loki panted, moaning softly. "I'm...sorry..I didn't prepare myself fast enough. I hope the show is good." TJ nodded, swallowing down saliva as he watched Loki fuck himself in his fingers, moaning and panting. He was pushed back down on the bed, Loki crawling over him, lowering himself in his cock. "Oh my...oohh Loki..."

Loki gasped, trying to hide the pain he felt. It wasn't much but he was sensitive to it. He felt TJ hold his hips still, keeping him from lowering. TJ looked worried yet trying to keep from thrusting up into that right heat. "you don't have to force yourself to take it all at once. We haven't tried you riding me. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Loki looked down at him. "I can handle it. I've been through worse." TJ frowned, pulling out and turning Loki over, getting the lube again. "I don't care if you've been through worse. I don't want you to feel anything but pleasure so good you forget your own name. I don't want you to hurt anymore." He slicked his fingers up, inserting two, still feeling it fairly tight. Loki was going to retort when TJ started to finger him, testing his limits.

He moaned. Spreading his legs wider. He had to grip the sheets, panting and whining and trembling. TJ pulled away when he felt he was loose enough. He added more lube to his cock, holding Loki close as he pushed in, gently, holding his leg in place. He panted. "You ok?" Loki but his lip, panting. "Yes. This is amazing." TJ smirked, taking that as a sign to continue pushing in. Loki gasped once he was seated inside him. TJ kissed his cheek, his head, suckled his neck until Loki gave a little grind with his hips, moaning. "Please...move.."

TJ didn't need to be told twice. He started off steady, hard. Loki had his back arched, wanting more, arms and legs tangled around his lover as a TJ worked into him over and over. Until he was urged. "Harder...faster..." TJ grunted, moaning as he followed Lokis orders, holding himself back from release until Loki came. That wasn't too long. Loki gasped, digging his nails into TJs back as he came between them In spurts. TJ groaned, coming deep within his prince.

They both panted, just holding each other. TJ pulled out, holding him close. "Think you can sleep now?" Loki snuggled into him. "Yes. Once we clean up of corse." Loki almost forgot about what was to come in TJs embrace, the pleasant hum going through his body, relaxing him. He fell asleep within minutes. Happier and relaxed then he ever thought possible.

Tony had walked back upstairs from hiding in the downstairs bathroom. He walked past TJ's room, hearing a few muffled moans with some talking. He shook his head as he got to his room. He was just about to open the door when he heard Kim, panting and moaning. "Clint...god...you should be resting..." Tony leaned against the door, listening. Seemed everyone was getting some tonight. Normally that wouldn't bring dread in his heart, only happiness but the house was too calm. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow. He went to the study, going into the desk, getting his Iron Man bracelets. Whatever was gonna happen tomorrow, he would be ready.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony couldn't sleep. This bad feeling in his gut kept him awake. He wanted to be ready. It was 5am so he decided he should at least get some coffee if he was gonna be awake at such an ungodly hour.

He walked down to the kitchen, going about filling the coffee maker when a voice startled him. "Are you ok? You seem distressed." He nearly jumped, seeing Michael the arc angel, standing at the entrance in his blonde hair and blue eyed glory. "Oh. Hey. Your still around." Micheal smiled, walking closer. "Yes and I will be until I am not needed. Is that a problem?" Tony shook his head. "No. Just got startled. So what brings you to the kitchen? Hungry? Wait, do angels even get hungry? Coffee?" Micheal chucked. "A coffee would be fine"

Tony nodded, getting a second mug out. "So what brings you to the kitchen?" "You. I felt your distress." Tony made small huff. "More like a bad feeling. I want to make sure I'm ready for whatever it is that hits us." He showed his Iron bracelets that called the suit. Michael nodded. "It's good to be prepared. How is Loki handling all of this?" Tony handed him his coffee.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. TJ takes him out for dates when things get tense, I know that. It must be hard to filter through all the emotions without his magic." "From what I hear. A lot of beings with magic tense to use it to block or filter emotion more efficiently. Now that he does not have it, it must be terribly difficult. It's good he has your son, he helps him. I've never felt such peace from Loki before." Tony smiled. "Yeah, TJ's a good kid. " Michael nodded. "I've heard that Odin has been considering giving Loki his magic back. Seeing how good he is being and how much he's changed, he believes he will use his magic for good instead of evil." Tony gave a look. "Yeah, it helps being away from an abusive dick of a father." Micheal gave him a look but didn't comment. He merely sipped his coffee.

A half hour later Gage walked into the kitchen, patrolling, looking surprised to see Tony and Michael in there as well. "Oh. Hey, strange seeing you up this early Tony." Tony shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." Gage nodded, getting a mug of coffee for himself. Gage continued. "So? Michael? You know what's gonna happen?" Micheal tensed a moment. "I do but I am not allowed to say. It could change the time line." Gage gave him a look. "So you know what's going to happen, whose gonna die, if any one and you can't tell us?" Micheal sighed. "I do not like it either but I have no choice. If I am to remain an arc angel I have to follow a few rules. That includes information that could alter the time line and end the world." Tony frowned. "So you know what's gonna happen and you can't do anything? Shit. That's awful. "

Michael let out a breath, turning to walk out of the room before stopping and looking at Gage with such a heartbroken look. "For what's about to happen and will happen in the future. I am sorry." He walked out.

Gage looked at the table, wondering what the hell was gonna happen. Was Quinn gonna die? Micheal was very intent to apologize to him. He took his coffee, going to the lab. If Quinn was gonna die then he was gonna spend as much time as possible with her. Tony looked scared now. Following Michael who was going up the stairs."Is Quinn..is she gonna die?"" Micheal sighed. "I am not allowed to say. Now if you'll excuse me I must check on Kim."

Gage went down to the lab. Quinn had exhausted herself by working on her shit and doing calibrations or whatever else. She was asleep  over the lab computer desk, still in her seat. He went over, gently picking her up like a bride and carrying her to the couch. He sat with her, curled into him. He held her closer, never wanting to let her go. He really hoped the angel was wrong. He wasn't even sure if she was going to die but by Michael's tone, it seemed so.

His eyes watered, thinking of a life without Quinn Stark. He'd never have to go to the lab to check on her, he'd never have to run to her aid when she had a nightmare, never hear a sassy or smart-ass remark, never have to make sure she's eating right or getting enough sleep. He'd never have to take her to school and back. He'd never get to see her become his wife or even have the chance to start a family, if she wanted to.

He didn't realize when he whimpered, like a lost child, just holding her closer, praying that the world was wrong and they could live happily ever after.

The knight and his princess.

He tried to keep his crying to a quiet level, not wanting to disturb her. So many memories flashing in his head of her. Her smile, her smell, her devil-may-care attitude and endless amounts of Sass.

He didn't realize when she started to wake, his breath hitching with held in sobs. She started to move. "Babe, what's wrong? You ok?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Can I hold you? For a little while? I'm sorry I woke you." She started to sit up, frowning. Holding his face and wiping away tears. "What's wrong? Please don't shut me out again." He held her face, kissing her, deeply, softly. "No. Never again. I just...I have a really bad feeling about today and I want to hold you and be with you until we can't." She nodded. "Of corse. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her smell of metal and coffee. "I love you too. I love you so much."

Quinn wasn't sure how long she and Gage just held each other on the couch but suddenly all the monitors in the lab lit up with the face of Aiden Killian. "Little miss stark." She stood quickly, looking at the monitors. "How did you hack in here?"

He shrugged. "Little secret of mine. As you can see, I can easily hack into your house, I could easily hack one of our suits. This is your last chance. Work for me and I won't be forced to kill your entire family." She glared at the screen. "Fuck you." "Such fighting words when the fight is already over."

Gage moved to Quinn, not wanting to say anything. Quinn glared at the monitor. "You can try your worst because no matter what you do we'll always come back and we'll be mad and we will kill you. So no, I am not going to work for you. I'd rather die than work for you." Gage tensed, hearing her say that. Aiden spoke. "I do apologize for what I am about to do but you leave me no choice. Goodbye to you and your family Miss. Stark." Then the monitors went dark. Suddenly there was an alert going throughout the house.

Quinn saw on a monitor a few helicopters four mile out and gaining. "Jay!" "There are currently three military helicopters, four miles and gaining fast mam." Quinn cursed before running out of the lab, Gage following. Upstairs was chaos. Loki was looking out the window at the incoming helicopters, TJ was talking about having to get out of here. Her mom looked terrified and her dad trying to calm her, Happy was trying to keep Loki away from the window when he saw it. A missal, heading straight at the base of the cliff that held the mansion. Happy shouted. "Duck and cover!"

But it was too late. The missal hit rock, exploding, breaking the structure that held the Mansion, weakening it, making it crumble and go lopsided. Tony had called his suit, having it come to him. Quinn looked around,taking in what was happening. Loki got knocked unconscious by some part of the ceiling, TJ was holding him close, her mother was knocked out as well. Quite shouted. "Happy! Help get them out of here!"

Happy went to TJ, seeing Tony helping Kim. Micheal had quickly gone to Kim's aid, putting Tony and Kim in a protective bubble. Quinn outstretched her arms, calling her suit when there was another hit, this time separating her and Gage. She had fallen on a flat surface, the other half of the house was going toward a 90 degree angle with Gage hanging on for dear life on rubble and steal cables.

She shouted. "Gage! Hang on!" He yelled back. "What do you think I'm doing?!" She rolled her eyes as the suit went around her. With the suit on, she could hold on better to the floor, grabbing a part of the steel skeleton. She grabbed his hand, speaking to him. "Now is not the time for sarcasm dear." She got him to a flat surface when the floor cracked again. This time there was another missal. She saw almost everyone was at a safe distance. She saw Gage wanted to jump over and help her while the helicopters threaten to shoot again, hovering. She saw happy. She yelled, the suit projecting her voice. "Happy! Get him out of here!" She charged a repluser, shooting at the helicopters. She managed to get one.

She saw Gage struggling. Happy held on to him, trying to drag him. "No! She'll die! Let me help!" "Your no use to her dead! Con'on!" She saw outside her dad had gotten shot down, the suit in ruins but him intact, holding her mom while she remained unconscious. Micheal doing the best he can against the attack.

She managed to get the other two helicopters while Gage and happy made it out but before she could rejoice that they were safe the floor crumbled beneath her. She tried in vain to hold on to anything. "Jay! Now would be a really good time to fly!" "I am trying mam but flight isn't enabled yet in this unit." Before she could say anything else she saw water coming up to her so quickly. It was faster then she could speak, before she could think. She was under ocean water. Her fathers cars sinking around her in the depths along with parts of the house. She was tangled in the steal cables and so damn heavy. The iron man suit wasn't meant for swimming. She was going down further and further and Felt her suit filling up, threatening to end her. She gasped for air as her suit slowly filled up, water hitting her face. She thought for a second she died, blacking out but not before hearing Jarvis speak. "Take a deep breath mam. Flight enabled."

Tony could only watch in horror as his house, his cars, his lab was gone. Along with his daughter. He felt his eyes water quickly, holding Kim closer. Gage ran to the edge, looking for her, any sign she was alive, willing her to fly out of the water and give him that smirk and joke that he was worried over nothing.

Nothing.

Just the water slowly going back to normal save for a few bubbles from the cars that were now sunk. He sucked in a breath, wanting to scream and yell for her. For her to come back. Terrified of what her last thoughts could be. Drowning and sinking deeper and deeper, further and further away. He cried out, punching the ground, sobbing. He didn't care that the entire family we there, possibly watching his break down. He just lost his best friend, his light in the dark. Now there was only darkness.

Loki had started to wake, holding his head, seeing TJ who was still holding him. "TJ?" TJ smiled down at him. They were all covered and dust and grime. Loki had a bad gash in his head but he was alert. TJ kissed his head."Thank god you're alright." Loki just held him closer, looking around. Seeing the despair. Feeling it. The he saw who was missing. "Quinn?" TJ frowned, his eyes watery. "I don't think she made it."

About this time Kim was waking up. "Mm?" Tony kissed her head. "You're safe. I got you." Kim held him close, feeling his tears hit her neck, she looked around, seeing Gage sobbing by the edge. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Oh god...my baby..she's gone?" Tony didn't say anything, just held her closer. Kim started crying, deeply, turning her face into Tony's neck, holding him closer. Tony let his tears fall, holding her tightly. Happy went off a small distance, calling a taxi.

Micheal went over to Gage, seeing he needed the most help, sensing the man was near ready to jump off the cliff. "Gage.." "Shut up." Gage gritted out of his teeth. He stood, facing the Angel. He glared, tears staining his face. "You knew this was gonna happen. You could have saved her. She would be alive right now if it wasn't for your bullshit system you have up there! Quinn was right. Your system, your "heaven" is nothing but bullshit and lies so you can watch us suffer!" Tony went up to Gage, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gage! Enough! I know your hurting but it's not his fault. Yelling at him isn't gonna bring her back." Gage was seething. He glared at Michael. His eyes red and watery. "No. It won't." He walked away to inspect the rubble of what was once home.

"Miss. Stark? Miss. Stark! Miss. Stark!" Quinn came to, hearing error beeping going off and the world flying by and coming very close. She yelled, collapsing with the ground, causing a decent sized sent in the grass. She groaned. "I'm alive?" "Yes mam." She saw trees above her, looking around, weakly. "Ok..where the hell am I?" "Just inside the Tennessee border." She was quiet a moment before letting it sink in. "Why?!" "This was furthest I could get to with the power we had. I overrode the unit with your fathers protocols to get you as far away from danger as possible when your incapacitated. He put it in shortly after Lokis recent attack." "Of corse he did. It needs work, couldn't take me to a SHIELD facility? Jay, open me up, I want to see where the hell we are." The suit opened up, she sat up, breathing in the Chill air. She looked around seeing a small town, it was night and there were trees everywhere. Jarvis suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry, I think I need to rest..." Quinn looked at the suit. "Jay? Stay with me." She was met with silence. She sucked in a breath, realizing she was well and truly alone.

She didn't have her wallet, her cell phone is probably water damaged beyond repair and her family most likely thought she was dead. She sucked in a few more breaths, trying to keep an anxiety attack from taking over. Once she felt ready she got up, looking around. There was no way in hell she could drag the dead-weight of the suit. She'd have to abandon it for now. She shivered as she waked, rubbing her arms. She got to a bar, seeing a payphone outside of it.

She got to the payphone, typing in the number to override the phone. She sent an extension to her dads suit, praying he would get the message and she won't have to pull a Coulson. The voice on the other side spoke. " _You have reached the stark secure server, please leave your messag_ e."

Then it beeped. She swallowed. "Hey...God what do I even say? I'm not dead, obviously. I'm stuck somewhere in Tennessee, thanks to a protocol to get me away from danger and seriously, it needs work. I couldn't go to shield? Ok, getting off track. I'm alive, I'm in Tennessee and I'm gonna come home. Just not yet. My suit is kinda crashed and damaged which being hundreds of feet in the ocean will do that, I didn't make it waterproof. I'll try to keep in touch and update you. Just keep an eye on Gage, I know he handles emotions like shit. I love you all. I'm sorry I got you all mixed up in this." She hung up, breathing out, her eyes watering over. She let a whimper escape, not caring if she was in public. She felt like she was five years old and lost. She just wanted to be home.

"hey, you ok there?" She jumped, seeing a young man about her age. Brown, shaggy hair, puffy coat on and a messenger bag. She wiped her tears away, exiting the phone booth. "I'm sorry, you can use it." She started to walk away when he stopped her, following her. "Hey, maybe i can help you." She sighed. "How could my night get worse? Fine. Follow me, bring some rope." "Already ahead of you." He tapped his bag. She started walking as he followed.

She got to the suit that was still out in the field. He laughed. "whoa man! Wow. Wait..are you..are you Iron Man?" she shrugged. "technically my dad is." He got a paper out, handing it to her. "technically, your dead." She saw the headline. She had to be out for at least a day. Headline read. "STARK DAUGHTER PRESUMED DEAD IN HOUSE ATTACK" She let out a breath, handing it to him. "Just help me get somewhere to charge this and I can tell you the whole story." "Over dinner?" She rolled her eyes, not even giving one fuck that he was hitting on her. "Fine. I'm starved anyway."

He wrapped the rope around the suit, both of them help drag it to his garage/workshop. As she and he started to get the suit on a table she asked. "Whats your name?" "Harley." She was about to say hers when she let out a weak chuckle. "You already know mine." "The world kinda knows your name." She nodded, going to his computer. "You got some pretty cool stuff here, you work science too?" "In my free time, I might major in engineering." She got some wires and started hooking them up to parts of the suit, checking the screen, saying it was charging. Within a few moments the eye sockets lit up with JARVIS speaking. "system reboot in progress, damage done-" She smiled. "Jarvis! Your back." "It is good to be back strawberry." she raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Guess your system is a little whacked. Just stay here and charge and rest,I'll be back."

Back at the mansion, workers and the family alike were going through the rubble getting what belongings survived. Kim picked up a framed photo of TJ and Quinn when they were children. The glass cracked and dirt caked in but still salvageable. She sniffled, holding the picture to her chest, crying. She feels as though she wont ever stop crying. She lost her baby girl. Her princess. Her daughter. TJ walked next to her, eyes red and watery. "Mom?" She turned, hugging him. She sniffled. He couldn't help crying into her shoulder. He lost his home, his sister. Now he felt so lost. Where would they go?

Loki and Michel sat looking on the horizon, talking quietly. Tony wasn't sure what to do. What could he do? They lost their home, they lost their daughter. How much worse could it get? The taxi that would take them to a hotel would be here in an hour. He lived fairly far off the coast.

Well, not anymore.

He walked past his damaged suit, seeing a red light, blinking. He knelled down, getting the helmet, seeing it come from inside it. He nearly gasped. There was only one person he could think of that would be clever enough to call the secret number in the helmet. He placed it on, it had enough power to scan him. Then he heard Quinns voice, speaking to him. He wanted to cry with relief. He closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall as he listened to her voice. Once the message was over, he ran to Gage, TJ and Kim. "Shes alive!" They all turned. He continued. "She called the secret number that was in the helmet, shes alive! Shes in Tennessee but shes alive!" Kim went to Tony, hugging him, laughing and crying. "oh God...our baby is alive." Gage wasn't sure how to take the news. Her "death" made him so numb in only an hour and now shes alive and well and in Tennessee of all places. He sat on the rubble, letting it sink in, holding his head in his hands and crying with relief.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy put them in the best hotel, that was fairly far away. Just in case not all the bad guys were dead, he wanted to deter them following. In the large taxi van Kim spoke to Tony. Her voice quiet and lost. "What are we going to do now? Where are we going to live? Oh god, does Clint even know?" Tony gently shushed her, not wanting to hear it. For his own anxiety's sake. "I don't know angel. We'll figure something out. We always do. " Gage spoke next. "It's gotta be somewhere quiet. Out of the way. The whole reason we moved permanently to Malibu was less paparazzi." Tony spoke up. "I got a plan." The taxi driver parked in front of the hotel. Happy paid for their fees with the Stark credit while everyone got out.

Gage got out, going to help. Micheal had disappeared on some official angel business which was fine. He was still pissed at him anyway. He wasn't pissed for long when he felt a cloth go over his mouth and very, Impossibly strong arms trap him. He struggled, he saw happy get his gun out, shooting the man holding him but as his vision faded he felt himself getting thrown into the back of a van.

Clint was in the small dining room in the shield HQ having his lunch when he saw the breaking news on the TV. His eyes widen, seeing his home falling off the cliff, helicopters shooting at it. He adjusted his hearing aides and quickly found the remote to turn it up.

They don't know who the attacker was but they sure wanted them dead. The house was no more, nothing but rock and rubble. He got up quickly, walking to Coulsons office. Only reason he was still in HQ was his wrist was still having surgeries. He walked in, seeing Coulson watching the same news cast. "I assume you know agent Barton?" Clint walked in more. "I saw the news. Do you know if any of them survived?" He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Coulson handed him the news paper.

Clint read the front page saying Quinn was likely dead. He sat down, reading it. Trying not to cry like a child in front of his director. Coulson spoke. "I haven't heard from the rest of them yet. There's no way of knowing if they survived until I get confirmation." Clint spoke, his voice wobbling. "Understood sir." Coulson walked next to him. "I promise, as soon as I know anything, you'll be the first to know." Clint nodded, struggling to stay calm.

Once the panic cleared enough to realize Gage had been kidnapped, right from under them, they got inside, getting the room Happy had booked and going there to think of everything. And shower.

As soon as they got to the room (happy had left to help deal with the press and Pepper. Tony went for the hotel phone, quickly dialing Shield. Kim sat on the couch, crying quietly into her hand. TJ held Loki, comforting him best he could.

Tony looking between the windows and Kim every so often, going back while the phone rung in his ear. He used the extension Phil gave him, using it, ringing his office. Phil picked up. "Director Coulson." "Agent, it's Tony." He thought he heard a breath of relief but it quickly wen back to professional. "Mr. Stark, I see your survived the house attack. How's is the rest of the family?" "Well Quinn is missing, Gage is missing and and we lost our home. So I'd say on a scale of 1-10, it's a 20." "But Quinn and Gage are alive?" "Alive and missing." "I'll be sure to tell Agent Barton. Actually would you like to speak to him? I think he would much rather hear you're alive from you."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Please." "Just a moment." He was put on hold, sitting on the bed, trying not to break into an anxiety attack or crying or both. He ran his hand through his hair when Clint spoke. "Tony? Is it really you?" Tony smiled, tears quickly falling. "Fuck. Yeah, Clint, it's really me." He wiped away his tears, hearing Clint struggle with his own breathing. "God, Tony I was so worried. What happened? Is Quinn really dead? Please tell me no." "She's alive. Alive and missing somewhere in Tennessee. She called the number in the helmet, let us know where she was and alive. We set up in a hotel, soon as we got out of the car they took Gage. We have no way of finding him, no way of fighting for him." "Shit. I'l see what Coulson can do, maybe they can help Quinn. If I give you back to Coulson could you give him the tracker info?" Tony shrugged. "I could try, I never memorized it because Jarvis was always there. Never thought some douchbag would blow up my damn house. Why don't you talk to Kim first, she's pretty upset." "Put her on. Please. I miss you both so much."

Tony got up, handing the phone to Kim. She looked up with watery eyes. "Someone wants to talk to you." She took the phone, speaking into it. "Hello?" "Kim?" She almost gasped. "Clint?" "Yeah, baby. It's me." Ton walked away to the window, hearing the shower. He saw TJ and Loki were missing so they both must be taking a shower to get her and even Tony didn't think it was anything sexual, just didn't want to leave Loki alone, not like this.

When Gage came to he had a splitting headache and he felt like he was gonna be sick. He knew the symptoms of Chloroform, he knew that's exactly why he felt this way. He tried to struggle out of what was keeping him. He found it was metal, keeping him upright but three, large metal straps going around his shoulders, waist and legs. He looked around but it was dim and seemed like a room meant for scientific experiments. A light shining only on him.

Suddenly a door opened from behind him and he couldn't see but he could hear. They sounded like nice, expensive shoes. The mystery person stood in front of him. He glared. "Killian." Aiden only smiled. "Sorry for the kidnapping but I knew you wouldn't agree." "Agree with what?" Aiden started walking around the room as he talked. "I'm sure little miss Stark has told you all about it. Extrmis, able to hack into the body's natural healing system: it can grow limbs within seconds of being lost, can't be hurt, can't get sick. Nearly indescribable." "Nearly?"

Aiden sighed. "Well as with science there is always trial and error...a few unfortunately died, quite messy but I feel you will be perfect for this. If I can show you off to the the academy, oh just think of the funding." Gage was starting to get scared but wasn't gonna show this whack job that. "What are you gonna do to me?" Aiden sighed, walking to the door behind Gage. "I believe a video can explain everything." Within moments there was a projected screen in front of him, showing three nameless subjects, being injected with this flowing orange fluid. It looked painful and agonizing, then the subject exploded.

That's what Auden wants to do to him? Make him into a super-soldier with fire powers? Even if his body manages to accept it. If it dosnt, then he'd be a bloody mess on the wall. He didn't realize how fucking terrified he was until he heard Aiden's voice in a speaker, making him jump. "Shall we begin Mr. Smith?"

Quinn sat across from Harley in the little diner. She had gotten coffee and some fries. With her anxiety Sky-high she wasn't sure what she could hold down. The coffee calmed her yet made her miss home. She munched on a few fries. Harley was eating a burger, waiting for her to talk.

She sighed. "So how much do you know?" He swallowed his food. "Just that there was a terrorist attack on your house and the media thinking your dead." She let out a breath. "Ok well...shit how do I start? There's this guy that's been wanting to get me to work for him for some time but what he made is so easily weaponizble, I wouldn't do it. I declined him so many times, even gotten into a fist fight. And I guess he would rather me and my family be dead as revenge for not working for him." "Shit. That's awful."

"And now my family thinks I'm dead unless my dad got my message. God I hope he got my message." She drank her coffee down fast. Harley watched fascinated, gently pushing the sugar packets to her. "Uhh sugar?" She shook her head. "No. I could use a strong drink. When you're done we can go back? I'd like to check on the suit." He nodded.

They got back to his workshop. She went to the suit, seeing the charge on the computer screen. She sucked in a breath. "It's only charged 11%, we've been gone for an hour." Harley moved to her. "But it's charging, that's the good thing, right?" She nodded, her hands going into her hair, trying to get her breathing under control. "Yeah..I guess..." Harley looked concerned toward her. "Are you ok?" She breathed out shakily. "Yeah..no, no. Just give me a second.." "Are you having an anxiety attack?" She closed her eyes tightly, breathing heavily. "Yes. Shut up."

Suddenly there were arms holding her. She wanted to push him away. She was almost gasping for air. "What.." "Shh, I got you. I know I'm not much but I got you." Once she caught her breath she felt her eyes water over quickly, holding her tears back, at least until he told her "I got you."

She cried into his shoulder, sobbing so hard she thought she was going to be sick. She pushed him away to run outside, kneeling quickly, throwing up the coffee and fries she managed to eat. She felt her hair being held back. She heaved a few more times before wiping her mouth, voice wobbly. "God..I'm sorry.." She sat up. He smiled sadly. "It's fine, you're going through some pretty heavy shit. But how about we watch some Disney movies until the suit is charged." She nodded. "Sure."

The wires were hooked up to Gage's arms, the orange liquid flowing through it and into his body. He struggled weakly in the binds holding him but when the liquid went into his veins he gasped. Just the liquid was painful. He knew it would only get worse if his body managed to accept it. It felt like his body was on fire, burning him inside out. He tried not to give Aiden the satisfaction of screaming. But it was so painful and agonizing and burning. He couldn't hold back anymore, screaming until his voice was raw.

Loki could only stare at the water as it went down the drain. The shower pelting him gently. TJ gently washed him with soft smelling soaps. He wasn't sure when a sob worked its way up his throat but it happens so suddenly he felt TJ jump. He cried, his hand going to his mouth as he sobbed. He felt arms come around him, holding him. "Shh Loki, it's ok. It'll be ok." He just continued to cry under the spray of water. Everything was so much. So painful and heavy.

Quinn wasn't sure when she fell asleep. She was fast asleep but a nightmare made her grip the ratty couch arm, curled up and whimpering. Harley saw this, gently shaking her. "Hey, hey your ok. It's just a dream." She startled awake, gasping, catching her breath. Harley frowned. "Hey, your ok." She caught her breath, seeing Snow White on the TV. "Sorry." Harley smiled weakly. "Don't be." She got up,looking at the computer screen. "40% charged. It's been hours. How much longer is this gonna take? What time is it?" Jarvis spoke then. "My estimated time for a full charge is 8 hours and 15 minutes. And the current time is 5:45 Am" Quinn shook her head. "God it's been nearly two days. I don't have that kind of time Jarvis, how about half power? Can you track the family at all?" "50% power should be restored within the hour. I can attempt to track them." "Please." Quin sighed, looking at Harley. "Sorry, I just really need to leave and get back to my family." He shrugged. "No worries. I understand." There was a long pause before Harley spoke again. "So you got a boyfriend?" She turned. "Uh yeah. Yes I do." She looked away. "I hope he's ok. He's shit at dealing with emotions." Harley looked disappointed for a moment. "I hope he's ok, for your sake." She gave him a weak smile. "How about two more movies and then I'm out of here." "Sure."

Tony and Kim were snuggled on the hotel couch, trying in vain to stay calm when the phone to the room rang. They jumped, Tony for the phone. "Stark room." "Tony, it's Clint. I told Coulson about Gage missing. We managed to get a track on him but only for about a minute before it was gone. I don't know what they're doing to him but it seemed to destroy the tracker." Tony let out a breath. "So what do we do? Can you guys save him?" "No, it wasn't on screen long enough to trace." Tony sat on the couch, feeling more defeated then ever. "So what now?" "I don't know. "

After the two movies Quinn checked the charge and it was at 60%. It would have to do for now. "Jay, could you track the family?" "Yes but Gage is missing. I have reason to believe he has been taken." She tensed. Harley saw this, watching her. "Is he your boyfriend?" She looked at him. "Yeah. Jay, can you track Gage?" "Afraid not. Whatever has been done his tracker is simply gone." "Track Aiden Killian, least his HQ. It's likely he took him." "Yes mam." Harley looked disappointed. "Guess your leaving then. Don't want to wait for full power?" She sighed. "Jarvis, do I have enough power to get there and get him out." "If it takes back up power from your arc reactor, yes." She nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I can't wait anymore. They need my help." She unhooked the suit from the computer. She turned to him. "Really, thank you so much. I'd be totally lost without you." He blushed, smiling. "No big. Go save your family." She smiled, kissing his cheek quickly before going to her suit, having it go around her quickly. He watched in awe as she flew out of his workshop.

Gage stopped struggling soon after screaming. It's been hours so he assumes his body is accepting it but it still feels like he's being burned from the inside out. Like someone dipped him in boiling water and kept dipping him. He's unsure how many gallons of sweat he's probably sweat out, he's surprised he hasn't died of dehydration. He was just panting and wincing and wanting to get free. Suddenly he heard the door open, knowing it was Aiden by the sound of his shoes. Aiden had his hands to his mouth in awe. "Marvelous. Simply wonderful. It's accepted you." Gage growled. "Then why does it still feel like I'm being dipped in lava?" Aiden sighed. "That should pass within the hour. Now that your body accepted it it'll adjust. Think of it as a temporary side effect." " Fuck you." Gage spat out.

Gage felt his anger rising and his body getting hotter. He saw steam coming from his own body but he was too pissed off to care. He can't remember the last time he was this angry. Was he ever? Aiden was looking just a little scared. "Mr. Smith I'm going to need you to calm down-" "Why? So you can use me as your personal henchmen? I don't fucking think so." He struggled with the restraints, his body heat getting higher and higher. His body glowing like embers were under his skin. Aiden was stepping back, seeing the metal restraints melt to the ground. He ran for the door but it was too late. Gage was too fast. He was in front of the door in less then a second, grabbing him and throwing him against the opposite wall. Aiden barely made a sound when he felt his skull fracture and cave in.

But Gage wasn't done. He threw Aiden to the next wall, almost causing a dent. Not only can he regenerate, he has super strength as well and he intended to use it. He threw Aiden to the floor. His nose was bleeding, his eye red and bleeding and not to mention the large gash starting on his head. He weakly tried to get up to run away but Gage grabbed him, turning him around so he was facing him.

Gage growled, his skin glowing like embers as he raised his fist. "I'll make sure you never touch my family again." He punched him, over and over and over again. Until all he was doing was punching a bloody mass on the floor where his head used to be. Now it was nothing but bone and blood and bit of brain matter. Suddenly lights and alarms were going off. The PA system saying there was an intruder. He hoped it was Quinn. He walked out of the room. He felt a guard try to tackle him but he growled, taking the man around his neck quickly, breaking it before throwing him to the ground and continuing his way through the compound.

Gage lost track of the number of guards and henchmen he killed. He felt his body adjusting like Aiden said. He almost felt back to normal with the exception of a pleasant, warm hum going throughout his entire being.

As he walked further down the hall he heard loud metallic thumps. He walked further, looking into the room, seeing Quinn's iron man suit hanging by chains from the ceiling and two goons going at it like A pinata. He can only assume she was in there as well, no other reason to beat on the suit if she wasn't.

He walked inside, kicking one in the head while punching the other. They tried to fight but within seconds they were down as he broke there necks, faster that way. He went to the suit, feeling it. "Jarvis? Quinn?" "It is nice to see you Agent Smith. Miss. Stark is unconscious at the moment and there's only 15% power left in the suit." "Can you open up? I'll catch her." The suit started to open to show Quinn who was looking pale. She started to fall out of the suit when he caught her, holding her close. "Oh god, baby. I'm here."

He held her close, listening to her breathing, smelling her hair. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. She was alive and in his arms. He pulled back to look at her."Jay, why is she so pale? Is she ok?" "She will be in time. She flew here on a 60% charge, some of the back up taking from her own arc reactor." He cursed her stubborn attitude yet was so happy she did it. So happy she was alive. "Jay, do you have enough power to follow us? Like autopilot? I can get you out of the chains." "Yes sir. I believe I have enough power to man the suit and follow you." Gage gently laid Quinn down before going to the chains that were holding the suit in place, focusing on the chains, on heating his hand up. It eventually melted, the suit closing up and now standing on the ground. The eye sockets lit up. Jarvis's voice projecting. "Lead the way sir."

Jarvis helped protect them from the suit, shooting anyone with a repluser that tried to hurt them. He got the guards that were outside while Gage found a car. He found an SUV that was unlocked. He opened it and put Quinn in the back, going to the driver side, hot wiring it.

Jarvis sat With Quinn in the back while Gage managed to start the car, driving out of the parking lot, away from the spay of guns from the guards left alive.

He managed to get out of the parking lot and onto a road. He sighed. "Jay, if you need to power down, it's ok. I got it from here." It was moments later he saw the light sockets go out. The poor suit must be at so little power. He was glad to see Quinn was getting color back in her face.

As he turned into a gas station Quinn started to wake, looking around, tensing. "Oh god.." He turned, seeing her awake and in a panic. He got out, going to her side of the SUV so he can hold her. He opened the door, seeing panic and fear clear in her eyes. She seemed to relax once she saw Gage in front of her at the open car door." Gage?" He nodded. "Yeah. You found me." She reacted quickly, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank god your alright." He just held her close, not wanting to ruin the moment what what they did to him. She couldn't help herself, she cried into his shoulder, holding him so tightly.

He let a few of his own tears fall as well. God he was so thankful she was alive. He pulled back, cupping her face. "I'm gonna call your dad and let him know we're alright." She nodded as he looked in his pockets. He found nothing. No wallet or phone. He assumed it's sometime early. Maybe 6AM, 7. The sun just rising. He signaled for her to step out of the car as he closed the door. "Gonna have to use the station phone, they took everything on me. I didn't even think to look." She got out of the car, following him inside.

Gage went to the middle-aged man at the counter. "Excuse me but could we use your phone? It's kinda an emergency." The man nodded. Gage picked up the phone, dialing. He felt and saw Quinn staying very close to him.

Finally Tony pick up. "Hello?" "Tony? It's Gage." "Your alive? Thank god, we had no way of finding you. I contacted shield and they couldn't do anything-""Breath Tony. I have Quinn with me, she managed to rescue me but we don't have our phones or wallets." "Where are you at?" Gage asked the man there location. He told it to Tony. Tony spoke. "Ok. Drive to the closest airport, we'll meet you there in our plane and from there home. Well a new home. I forgot I had one set up In Maine. I have homes all over but Maine seems the most peaceful." "Got it. We'll see you soon." Gage thanked the man and held Quinn's hand as they walked out.

Quinn got into the passenger side while Gage got into the driver side, hot wiring the car again. She spoke quietly. "I didn't think I'd see you again." Once the car started he looked over, holding her hand. "I know. We thought you were dead. I watched you go down with the house. How did you survive?" "Jarvis got me out. There was a protocol my dad put into the suit, probably in a panic to get me out of danger when incapacitated. Jarvis didn't stop until the power got too low." He let out a shaky breath, leaning over and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He pulled away. "We'll talk more at the airport. It'l be a few hours before your dad meets us. Alright?" She nodded as she sat back and he started driving down the road.

It was an hour of driving in almost silence. He took this time to tell her what they did to him. "Quinn, they did things to me." She looked over, looking concerned. "Are you ok?" He shrugged, watching the road. "I don't know. That extrmis that kid made, he injected it into me. I don't know what it's doing to me but I can melt metal, I become super heated, super strength." Quinn looked surprised. "What does this mean? Like are those powers here to stay?" She smiled. "You a super hero now?" He chuckled. "Possibly. I don't know if it wears away or not. " she grinned. "Maybe we could put some of that super strength to the test in the back seat." He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "How about we find out if this is even safe to have sex? I'd rather not literally explode." "Deal. So how much more do you know about these powers?" "Well the more angry I am, the more my temper and power goes up." "So similar to Bruce." "Yeah. Only instead of a big green rage monster, I'm a fiery person with fire powers." She gave him a blank look. "Yeah cause that's really catchy." " I'm not trying to come up with a super hero name here." "Well consider it."

Once at the airport they couldn't go past a certain point and couldn't bring the suit with them. It was too heavy. Gage went to call Tony, using one of the airport phones one of the workers let him use. He let Tony know the situation and Tony would just come find them when he landed. Quinn stayed close to Gage while he talked to her dad. Once he was done he hung up, wrapping Quinn in his arms and taking her with him as they went to sit down on an empty bench. After a few moments Quinn let out a breath. "I could really go for some coffee." He kissed her head, holding her closer. "Me too princess."

Quinn had fallen asleep in the few hours they waited and Gage didn't feel the need to wake her up. Not until he saw Tony and Kim nearly rushing over to them. He woke Quinn up, pointing them out.

She never got up so quickly in her life. She felt like she was five as she ran to her parents with tears in her eyes. She nearly tackled her dad down by hugging him so tightly. He held her, crying quietly into her hair. "Thank god your alright. We thought you were dead." "I thought I was too." She pulled away, looking at her dad before going to her mom, hugging her. She cried into her moms neck. "I missed you guys so much." Kim hugged her just as tightly. Her face wet with tears. "I'm just so happy to see you're ok."

Tony walked over to Gage, bringing him in for a hug. Gage was taken aback from the affection but hugged back. "Glad to see your ok Gage." "Yeah...about that." Tony pulled away, shaking his head. "Nope. Not another word. At least for the next few hours. When we get home and settled." Gage sighed. He could agree to that. "Yes sir."

Quinn still hung on her mom while she sniffled and spoke. "Where's TJ and Loki? Are they ok?" Kim strokes her daughters hair back. "They're on the plane. Happy is helping pepper Handel the press and get our new home ready." They all started to walk, Kim keeping her arm around Quinn. Quinn whimpered, seeing all the people start to surround them. "Mom..." Kim held her closer. "Shh. We're almost there. Just ignore them."

Suddenly there was a small crowd starting around them. Quinn hid herself in her mother while people tried to take pictures. Gage quickly got in front of the family, trying to protect them. Tony signaled the airport security to help.

By the time they got to there terminal Quinn was deep in anxiety attack. Kim held her shoulders. "Baby, it's ok. Just deep breaths." But it wasn't working. Kim looked over at Gage who came to Quinn right away. Quinn clung to Gage while he spoke. "Com'on princess, match your breathing with mine." She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but water and being pulled lower and lower. Gage must have sensed it got worse with her eyes closed. He forced her head to look at him. "Baby, open your eyes." Quinn opens her eyes to see Gage's hazels. And suddenly water and sinking was replaced with bright greens and Browns, like a forest.

And suddenly she could breath. Gage smiled softly, comforting. "There's my girl. Feeling better?" She nodded, her voice shaky. "Yeah. Let's just get in our plane."

Once on the plane she saw TJ and Loki cuddled on the couch. Until they saw Quinn. TJ got up and they met in the middle. Her brother hugging her so tightly. "Oh god, sis..we thought you were dead." She smirked, a bit weakly. "So the norm?" He laughed, weakly before sniffling. "You're ok?" She smiled weakly. "You mean alive? Yes." He hugged her once more before wiping his eyes.

After a few more movements of getting settled they sat down. Once everyone sat down Rhody came from the pilots cockpit. Quinn smiled. "Uncle Rhody?" He smiled, walking to her to hug her. "Yep. Dad needed someone to pilot while happy and pepper fix up this mess. Glad to see you're ok. Now sit down while we take off." They all went back to sitting down while Rhody started the private plane. She turned to her dad. "Is Jarvis on this plane?" Tony nodded. "Of corse. He's pretty much in everything I own." Quinn nodded.

Once they were at an altitude they could walk, Quinn took Gage to one of the bedrooms on the plane. She closed the door. "Jarvis is on the plane. You could do your sexy test here." He gave her a look. "Sexy test?" "Yeah. Jarvis can keep an eye on your vitals and if it's too high or explosive he can stop you." Gage nodded. "Alright. You gonna be ok by yourself?" He could see she could get an anxiety attack just by being startled right now. She gave him a weak smile. "I'll be fine. I just really want to be with you. Is that bad?" He smiled, kissing her. "No. I'll be back out soon ok?" She nodded as he walked away to the adjacent bathroom.

Gage sighed, locking the door and leaning against the sink. Where does he even start? Should he talk to Jarvis first? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. "Jarvis, what's my temp now?" "Your body temp is it 245 and not causing any ill effects. " Gage nodded, pacing. "Good. Now this is gonna sound weird-" "I have served Mr. Stark my entire existence. I think your question will not be so strange." Gage smiled weakly before speaking. "Well I got injected with this thing called extrmis and...I have fire powers. There's no way around that but some subjects have..well..exploded because their body heat became too much. I'm gonna...god this is weird, I'm gonna masturbate and you have to let me know if my body temperature gets to explosive levels." "I am here to help. I shall keep an eye on your vitals while you pleasure yourself." Gage blushed. "Thanks."

He decided sitting on the side of the bathtub might be better, in case his legs get weak. He took his shoes and pants off. He was flaccid so he sighed, closing his eyes and imagining Quinn kissing him. Kissing down his neck, her warm breath in his ear while her hands traveled and rubbed him into hardness. He imagined her on her back, nude and gorgeous while she touched herself, panting and begging for him. He bit his lip, feeling his cock stir up half way. It was enough to hold and start teasing.

He let out a shuddered breath as he imagined Quinn kissing down his chest, getting lower and lower before devouring him. Taking him in from root to tip and back down. He felt himself get harder, leaking. He could feel his body temperature go up as well and put all his trust into Jarvis that he would stop him if things got too dangerous.

But he didn't stop him so he got lost in the fantasy of taking Quinn when he walked out the bathroom, pinning her to the nearest wall and pounding into her and hard and fast. He bit his lip, stroking faster. He was just on the edge. He felt his body spike in temperature, the room getting warmer with him before he gasped out, coming harder then he ever had. He saw it had literally shot out and now was slowly dropping down the wall across from him,steaming.

He panted. "Jarvis? I'm good?" "Your temp spiked at around 465 at climax and is now lowering. Your ejaculation however was at a temperature of 125 degrees. When normal ejaculation is at a normal body temp and of 98 degrees." Gage frowned, starting to clean himself up and button up his pants. "Would it be safe to have sex then if it's that warm?" He got a cloth to clean up the wall while Jarvis spoke. "It is hard to say. Her body could most likely handel the increase in temperature, I am unsure a normal condom would hold up. " He frowned. So much shit happened to them in the last few days. He really wanted to be with Quinn, make her feel good. Hold her close and protect her. There was always the pull out method but that would be asking a lot of trust on her side. He's confident he could feel enough to pull out in time. Then they could focus on getting some form of birth control that will hold up to 125 degree cum that literally will shoot out with enough force to splat on the wall 5 feet from him.

Once he was cleaned up he walked out to the bedroom, seeing her working in a notebook that was in the room. She saw him, standing up quickly. "You're ok. Guess that means it's safe to get down then." He smiled weakly before walked closer to her. "Yes and no. I didn't explode. That's really, very good. I can have sex without that happening but...the cum is about 125 degrees and literally will shoot out with force." She raised both eye brows."Shit. Guess a condom won't do it." "Nope. But there is one thing, until we can focus on a birth control that will work. There's pulling out." She smirked weakly. "Know your body well enough?" He smiled. "Yeah. I think so. Do you trust me enough to try that?" She walked closer, wrapping her arms around him. "I trust you. With everything. Now shut up and fuck me."

He smiled, pulling her flush with his body. "Yes mam." He leaned down, kissing her, letting her control everything. She deepened it, gripping his hair, feeling how much warmer his body is. She wants to feel more. She starts to help take his shirt off. He helps, throwing it to the floor. She sees he's glowing, just faintly. She feels his pectorals and down his abs. Feeling the new temp. He groans quietly, kissing down her neck and leading her to the bed.

She took her shirt off, throwing it to the ground as well as she laid on her back. He kissed and suckled her neck as he got her bra off. Once it was off and thrown to the door he couldn't help himself, he took a nipple in mouth and suckled it. She gasped, arching up for more. "Oh god...that's good.." He moved to the other while his free hand went to her pants, quickly taking them off, throwing them to the floor, now nude and beautiful and all for him. He bit his lip as he looked her over. She started to sit up, taking his pants off with a smirk. "Let me help you. Looks like a big load." He grinned, biting her neck. "Think you can handle it?" Once his pants were off she took a nice, hard grip of him. He gasped as she smirked. "One way to find out."

She brought him back down to the bed, wrapping her legs around him in one swift move. He moaned, the tip of his leaking cock at her entrance. He held her close as he thrust in gently. She gasped. "Oh god..you really are hot." She smirked. He held her closer, smirking but became concerned. "Is that a problem?" She wrapped around him, never wanting him to leave. "No. It's nice. Now get moving." He kissed her. Hard, invading her mouth as he held her close and worked himself into her hard and fast and deep. She gripped his shoulders, leaving scratches as she panted and writhed beneath him. "Oh god..Gage...don't stop..missed you.."

He panted, kissing her head. He could feel his body temperature start to spike. The glow getting just a little brighter.

He felt a primal urge bubble up. He sat up enough to hold her hips and watch her. He was able to go deeper. He wanted to watch her come undone, he wanted to leave bruises, he wanted to use that new strength Quinn wanted him to try. At this angle he got deeper and she gasped, arching, almost unable to catch her breath. "Ahh! Oh my god.. That's...fuck! Gage!" He stopped a moment before grabbing her waist and bringing her to sit on his lap, his hands went to move her up and down on his cock. She moaned and wrapped around him. "Oh dear god...I think I'm close...ahh fuck..." He grunted with the effort, panting his pleasure. She gasped, tensing up. "Ahh Gage! Ahh" He felt her come, her walls tighten around him. She went limp, falling into him. He pulled out,moaning and panting as he came on the bed sheets.

He managed to move the soiled sheets before laying her down, holding her close and catching his breath. It seemed to be taking a lot longer for her to wake up, he held her close. "Jay, is she ok?" "She should wake up within a moment. Her heart was damaged in the rescue mission to find you." "You mean more than it already is? What happened?" "The suit was 60% and her reactor became back up to make the trip possible." Gage shook his head. "Is the reactor damaged?" "No but it won't be able to handle another her flight. I highly recommend she or her father make a new one."

Quinn groaned awake, snuggling into Gage's chest. He held her close, kissing her head. She looked up at him, smiling. "hey hot stuff." He chuckled. "The jokes arnt going away anytime soon are they?" "Nope." "How about some sleep then?" He saw her tense, frowning. "I'd rather not." He held her closer, silently urging her to talk. She let out a breath. "Every time I close my eyes I just see it again. All that water and I'm sinking and cold and I can taste it and I really don't want to go to sleep. " He saw her eyes water with fear but he could see she was exhausted. He kissed her softly. "I'm right here. I won't let you sink. Turn over." She did so as he wrapped her in his arms. Her back to his chest, her head tucked under his chin. She felt so safe and warm. So very warm. Nothing like the water at all. She closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Gage wasn't sure how long he slept for (at least a few hours) when the fire Alarm went off as he saw smoke around him. Both he and Quinn jumped out of bed to find the source while the sprinkler system went off only to find Gage's side of the bed smoking and scorched. And that Quinn was staring at him almost in horror. "Babe maybe you should take a cold shower." He looked at his hands to find them glowing orange, like embers underneath his skin. He nearly ran to the bathroom, turning the water to as cold as it could be, stepping in and hissing as the cold water hit his super heated skin.

Causing steam to engulf the room. He finally spoke. "Jarvis..what the fuck just happened?" "Seems your body temperature is steadily increasing. It's currently at 605 and rising with each hour. At this rate your body will burn up within the week unless properly cooled." It took a moment for that to sink in. The he felt as if his entire body became ice. "Jarvis, am I dying?" "That would be correct. I do not know much of this extrmis without a sample but I do know it is unstable and steadily rising your body temperature and its abilities. It is burning you up from the inside out." He sat in the shower, letting the cold water run over him. "I'm dying. Oh god, I'm actually dying. Never thought it would be like thought I'd get shot one too many times." "Shall I contact miss. Stark?" "No! No. I'll talk to her Jarvis."

But how.

Guess he's never gonna get to marry her after all. He gripped his hair, cursing the universe. He felt a sob work its way up his throat before escaping. Then he couldn't stop.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed under the shower. But once he felt ready he put a nearby bathrobe on. (It just seemed indecent to tell the love of your life your dying naked) he opened the to see the sheets are no longer salvageable and Quinn was dressed and nearly running over to him with worried eyes. "Felling better?" He sighed. "No." God how should he do this? He swallowed down the growing lump in his throat before just spitting it out. "I'm dying." He waited for it to sink in. He saw her eyes widen and looked terrified.

He continued. "Jarvis says I have about a week. If that. Longer if I keep cooled but, this extrmis is burning me up inside out and I can't do a thing." She shook her head, her eyes watering. "No. You can't. You just can't. I can't be without you. I just got you back." Her lip trembled, tears started falling. He felt his own eyes water as he wrapped her up in his arms as she cried and sobbed like a child. He let his own tears fall silently. He couldn't see a way out. This was it. He was dying. He was never going to get to marry her, start a family. See her grow into a woman or grow old with him. A sobbed worked it's way up his throat and he cried with her. They both cried for the unfairness of the universe and for the futures they never are going to have.


End file.
